SimplementeEl Perfecto Idiota
by Ramney10
Summary: Trata sobre una linda chica peli-roja, quien trabaja en una cafetería junto con su amiga peli-rubia, pero que para la desgracia de la peli-roja, el chico que ella suele detestar, va con mayor frecuencia a esa cafetería, ella lo determina como el Idiota... Pero... A ese Idiota ¿Llegará a gustarle más adelante? o ¿Simplemente seguirá detestándolo?...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: ¡Hola! A todas las que están leyendo mi fanfic… Espero que les guste, pues es mi primer Fic, o mejor dicho, soy nueva aquí así quee… No sé cómo les parecerá… Aunque me gustaría mucho que les guste mi Fic

Simplemente… El Perfecto Idiota

Capítulo 1

\- Un Idiota

Una linda chica de piel pálida, de cabello anaranjado que aclarecía en sus puntas que le llegaba hasta su perfecta cintura, unos hermosos pero extrañamente ojos color rosa brillante que resaltaba sus largas y negras pestañas, buen cuerpo, de estatura un poco alta y que vestía de unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca, que estaba cubierta por una camisa a cuadros color negros y blancos, un gorrito de color negro y unos zapatos altos de color blancos, y un delantal blanco con un logo que decía '' _ **Coffe City**_ '', pero… ¿Qué hacia una linda chica trabajando en una cafetería? Simple… Necesitaba dinero…

Se escuchan las pequeñas campanillas que tenía la entrada de la cafetería, donde habían entrado dos chicos, uno era de piel pálida, cabello anaranjado un poco desordenado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, unos ojos extrañamente, pero deseables ojos color rojo sangre, cuerpo de atleta y alto, que vestía de una camisa a cuadros color rojos y negros, unos jeans negros y un poco rasgados, y unas converse negras, él otro chico, era igual de pálido que su acompañante, un poco más alto que él otro, cuerpo de atleta, cabello de color negro brillante quien lo traía sujetado de una cola, los ojos de aquel chico no se podían notar, pues traía unas gafas negras, vestía de una camiseta blanca que tenía estampado un '' _ **8**_ '' y unas letras que decían '' _ **Jordán**_ '' en color negro, unos jeans negros, quien traía sujetado en su cintura una camisa manga larga a cuadros color negros, blancos y verdes, y unas botas marrones.

Estos dos acompañantes se sentaron en una de las mesas que había, el chico de cabello anaranjado miro a la chica y le hizo una seña con sus manos para que los atendiera, la chica se acercó a ellos con un pequeño librito donde anotaba los pedidos y con una voz un poco molesta les dijo.

¿Qué van a pedir? – Saca un bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo de su delantal –

¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo? – Dice odiosamente el anaranjado –

¿Por qué razón debería decirlo de nuevo? – Se cruza de brazos –

Porque se supone que a los clientes debes tratarlos con… _Cariño_ … – Sobresalta el '' _ **Cariño**_ '', con una mirada divertida – Sobre todo a unos chicos tan apuesto como nosotros – La chica al escuchar '' _ **Apuestos**_ '' hizo una mueca de burla y rodo los ojos –

Si ustedes son apuestos entonces el trasero de mi jefe es sexy – Los chicos al escuchar eso se molestaron y el peli negro respondió con un –

Pregúntanos de nuevo que pediremos de una forma dulce, si no, le diremos a tu jefecito que su empleada ha sido muy grosera – Se cruza de brazos, la mira con una sonrisa de lado y sus cejas arqueadas – Tú decides –

Ahj – Rodea los ojos - ¿Quieren algo de comer? ¿Algo de beber? – Dice falsamente dulce –

Jaja, sí, yo quiero un Coffe con leche y bien… _Caliente_ … – La joven al escuchar caliente rodo los ojos, mientras anotaba – Y tú, Butch –

Tráeme un Coffe negro y un pan dulce – Finalmente termina de anotar –

La chica se da vuelta y se dirige hacia donde su amiga Miyako quien se encontraba en el mostrador de comidas, una chica de piel blanca, ojos color azul cielo que si la mirabas podrías ver el paraíso, tenía el cabello hasta su cintura de color amarillo y sus puntas eran onduladas, que estaba atado de una coleta, era un poco baja pero de buen cuerpo, vestía de unos shorts cortos de color blancos, una camiseta azul rey que estaba al descubierto en la parte de su espalda, un delantal de la misma forma que su amiga, y tenía unas vans negras, la chica al llegar a donde se encontraba Miyako, le dice.

Un Coffe negro, un pan dulce y otro Coffe solo que este con leche, que hierba de lo caliente, por favor – Le dice con un rostro de frustración –

Oye Blossom, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Le dice en forma de burla –

Pues unos idiotas que hicieron que me molestara, lo de siempre –

Ah ya, el peli negro y el peli rojo ¿No es cierto? – Blossom asiente lentamente – Jaja, bueno ya te traigo la orden – Miyako se da vuelta en busca del pedido, mientras que Blossom esperaba, al momento sale Miyako con el pedido en mano – Aquí esta – Le entrega el pedido y Blossom lo toma, se da vuelta y suspira. Blossom se acerca a los chicos con los pedidos, y al llegar les dice de mala gana –

¿Felices? – Se da vuelta molesta y se va a otras mesas para tomar otros pedidos –

…

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, donde normalmente cierran a esa hora, Blossom con la ayuda de Miyako cierra la cafetería, al terminar se quitan sus delantales y los dejan en el vestidor, al terminar de quitárselo salen de la cafetería por la puerta trasera, que al salir se encontraba Boomer, a recostado en su auto deportivo color negro, él era el novio de Blossom, era un chico de piel blanca, pero que sus mejillas adornaban unas pocas pecas, ojos azul cielo, tenía el cabello de color amarillo, un poco desordenados que le llegaba por los hombros, alto y cuerpo de atleta, vestía de unos jeans azules un poco desgastados, una camisa blanca, que estaba cubierta por un suéter de cuero color negro y unas botas color negras. Él chico al ver salir a su novia se acerca a ella con una sonrisa de lado, que al no más tardar le planto un beso en los labios, mientras que Blossom rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, pero a diferencia de Miyako, se sentía un poco incomoda al estar observando tal acto y sobre todo, porque a ella, le parecía atractivo el novio de su mejor amiga, pero ella no podía hacer nada, pues era el novio de su amiga… Pero ella para romper ese incomodo ambiente tose falsamente.

¡Cofh! ¡Cofh! – Blossom y Boomer dejan de besarse al oír toser a Miyako –

Ah sí… Miyako – Dice Boomer –

Oye Boomer ¿Podrás llevar a Miyako a su casa? – Le pregunta Blossom –

Claro… Vamos móntense – Le dice Boomer mientras se acercaban al auto –

Miyako se sentía aún más incómoda, pues noto que Boomer tenía su mano en la pierna de Blossom, ella en ese momento quería llegar lo más rápido a su casa, no podía aguantar ver eso, así que decidió mirar hacia la ventana.

….

Cuando ya estos habían llegado a la casa de Miyako, Blossom y ella se bajaron, y fueron en dirección a la puerta de su casa, cuando estas dos ya habían subido los pocos escalones que tenía la casa de Miyako, Blossom le dijo.

Adiós Miyako, nos vemos mañana – Se despide con un beso en la mejilla –

Si, adiós – Dice Miyako, mientras se adentraba a su casa –

Blossom baja los escalones y se dirige nuevamente al auto de Boomer, cuando ya había llegado se adentra en él y cierra la puerta, Boomer toma rumbo a casa de Blossom… Pero mientras iban a esa dirección Boomer le pregunto a Blossom.

Oye Blossom… ¿Yo le caigo mal a tu amiga? – Mira a Blossom, pero luego vuelve la mirada a la auto pista –

¿Por qué? – Pregunta confusa –

Porque cuando ella me ve contigo, veo que no le gusta y actúa de una manera extraña – Blossom se cruza de brazos –

Pues yo la noto a ella normal, ¿No será que te gusta? – Blossom lo mira con el ceño fruncido –

Claro que no amor, como crees que ella me va a gustar, no es de mi tipo… Tú eres la única que me gusta y que me gustará –

Está bien… – Se calma –

…..

Al Boomer llegar a la casa de Blossom, estaciona su auto y Blossom le dice.

Adiós Boomer, te quiero – Blossom se acerca a él y le da un largo beso en los labios, pero luego lo separa –

Adiós… Nos vemos mañana – Blossom asiente con la cabeza y al momento sale del auto –

Blossom al salir se dirige a su pequeña casa, mientras sacaba sus llaves de su bolso, al estar al frente de la puerta, introduce las lleves en la manilla y abre, entra y cierra la puerta, mientras dejaba su camiseta de cuadros y su bolso en el sofá, y encendía la luz, luego se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar vio las facturas de la casa, en el cimiento y recordó todo lo que debía, y al recordarlo suspiro, luego sin más rodeo se dirigió a su refrigerador y saco el plato de cereal que había dejado por la mañana, luego se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer, pero de repente vibra su teléfono, deja de comer y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, lo encendió y vio un mensaje de un número desconocido, se extrañó, pero igualmente lo abrió y decía:

Hola preciosa

Am… ¿Quién eres? – Le respondió –

Adivina… Pero como se te hará difícil te daré algunas pistas… _''Caliente''_ – En ese entonces Blossom supo de quien se trataba –

Brick ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? –

Contactos… Bueno ya que es tarde… Te dejo preciosa… Ah, se me olvidaba, que sueñes conmigo, jaja –

Blossom al ver el último mensaje rodo los ojos y apago su teléfono, e incluso dejó de comer, pues le había quitado el hambre, se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a su habitación.

Al ella llegar, se quitó los jeans, hasta quedar en ropa interior, se dirigió a su peinadora y de unas de las gavetas saco una cola, y con esta sujeto su cabello con ella en forma de un moño, se dirigió a su cama y se lanzó en ella, mirando hacia su ventana, y que luego, fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, quedándose completamente dormida…

…..

¡Pi-pi-pi-pi! – Suena el despertador. Blossom al intentar apagar el despertador a los golpes, lo único que logro fue caerse de la cama –

Auch – Se levanta del suelo mientras sobaba su cabeza – ¿Qué horas serán? – Blossom mira su despertador y marcaban las '' _ **8:30**_ '' – ¡Se me hará tarde! –

….

Luego de Blossom asearse, vestirse y comer, sale de su casa lo más rápido posible, tomo un bus y fue en dirección a la prepa. Cuando esta había llegado, reviso la hora en su teléfono y vio que eran las '' _ **9:15**_ '' en ese entonces ella pensó '' _ **Aun tengo tiempo**_ _''_ se adentró y vio que aún no habían entrado a clases. Blossom comenzó a buscar a sus dos amigas Kaoru y a Miyako, Kaoru era una chica de piel morena, su cabello era de color negro, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, buen cuerpo, su figura era un poco más desarrollada que las de sus dos amigas, pues ella estaba en clases de boxeo, era alta y quien tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, Blossom al encontrarlas estaban sentadas en el césped debajo de un árbol, Kaoru al verla llegar le preguntó.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Peli roja –

Se me hizo tarde – Se sienta aun lado de ellas –

Lo supuse – Dice la rubia –

Oigan hoy por la noche hay un fiesta, ¿Les gustaría venir? – Propone la morena –

Trabajo… – Responden Blossom y Miyako –

Piden permiso – Dice Kaoru en forma de burla –

Está bien… Oye y ¿Cómo vas con Co… – Blossom es interrumpida por el timbre –

Hora de entrar, daj – Se queja Kaoru, mientras se levantaba e igualmente que sus amigas – Bueno, nos vemos luego – Las tres chicas se van a su determinado salón –

…..

Luego de haber salido de clases Blossom se dirige al primer piso de la prepa que es donde se encontraban todos los casilleros, Blossom al abrir su casillero y sacar su bolso de allí, fue a voltearse para irse, pero para la desgracia de Blossom se encontró con Brick al frente de ella, este la miraba con una sonrisa odiosa, ella solo rodo los ojos y lo hizo a un lado, pero el tomo de la mano de ella y la halo, haciendo que ella voltee y de un momento a otro, él la arrincono a los casilleros, apoyando sus manos en los casilleros, haciendo que Blossom no pueda salir, ella en un tono molesto le preguntó.

¿Y ahora qué quieres? – Suspira –

Qué termines con tú novio – Le dice serio –

¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? O ¿¡Qué!? –

Si tengo que ser un idiota por ti, lo soy –

Ahj – Rodea los ojos - ¡Quítate! – Le grita –

No. No lo voy hacer hasta que me digas que si le terminaras a tú no… – Es interrumpido –

Déjala… – Era Boomer. Al Brick escuchar a Boomer quito sus manos de los casilleros, pero está vez, había tomado a Blossom de la cintura –

Y ¿Si no, qué? – Dice de forma odiosa –

¿Me estas retando? – Dice Boomer con una sonrisa de lado –

Tal vez… –

No sabes lo que puedo hacer –

Digo lo mismo – En ese entonces Brick rápidamente coloco su otra mano en la mejilla de Blossom y la beso… Brick al besarla Blossom pensó '' _ **Pero… ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué siento cosquillas en mi estómago?... ¡Boomer!**_ '' Boomer al ver que Brick besó a su novia lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que se separen. __Blossom se hizo a un lado y Boomer más atrás golpeo a Brick en el rostro, haciendo que este caiga al suelo –

Blossom vamos no – Boomer se voltea tomando a Blossom de la mano, mientras salían de allí –

Blossom sentía un poco de vergüenza, ella no se imaginaba que iba a pasar todo eso, luego de que ellos habían salido de allí Blossom ni Boomer se dijeron ni una palabra, solo que al llegar al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Boomer, él le preguntó.

¿Para el trabajo? –

Si… –

Sube, yo te llevo – Blossom se monta al igual que Boomer –

Blossom no pudo más con el silencio y decidió decir algo.

Lo siento Boomer – Lo mira –

No tienes por qué disculparte, no fue tú culpa – La mira con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su mejilla –

¿No estas molesto? –

No debería estarlo –

Ok… Te quiero –

Yo igual – Blossom se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla –

…

Al llegar a la cafetería Blossom se despide con un beso en los labios y sale del auto.

Cuando salió se adentró a la cafetería, cuando entró, vio que su amiga ya había llegado, se dirigió a los vestidores, donde saco su delantal y se lo coloco, luego con una cola sujeto su cabello en forma de moño, dejando ver el tatuaje que tenía en su nuca, al terminar de peinarse salió de allí y comenzó a tomar pedidos. Pero una voz masculina grita su nombre.

¡Blossom! – Al Blossom oír a su jefe se adentró a una de las puertas que quedaban al lado del mostrador de comidas. Cuando se adentró vio a su jefe sentado en su oficina, ella se acercó a él y le preguntó –

¿Si señor? –

Te llame para decirle que, como has trabajado muy duro te subiré el sueldo – Blossom al oír eso sintió una gran felicidad por dentro –

Muchas gracias señor – Le dice felizmente – Am… Señor, yo quería preguntarle si ¿Usted podría darme permiso a mí y a Miyako? –

Claro que sí, ustedes me han sido muy fiel y han trabajado muy duro, si les doy el permiso –

Gracias señor, y disculpe por el abuso –

No tranquila, bueno… Si quieren pueden irse ya –

Ok señor, adiós – Blossom sale de la oficina y se dirige a la cocina, donde se encontraba su amiga, al encontrarla le dice – Miyako ya le pedí permiso al jefe, ya nos podemos ir –

Ok déjame decirle a Shon que queda encargado – Miyako se da vuelta y Luego de decirle a Shon, sale con Blossom de allí en dirección a los vestidores –

Luego de que ellas se cambiaron, salieron de la cafetería y tomaron un bus, donde Blossom se fue a su casa y Miyako a la de ella.

Al Blossom llegar a su casa, se fue a su habitación, donde busco una vestimenta en su armario y eligió unos shorts cortos de jeans, unas medias pantis negras, un suéter blanco que tenía estampado unos leones y por ultimo un sombrero negro. Blossom dejo su vestimenta en su cama y luego se adentró en su baño, quien quito sus prendas y se metió en la ducha, colocó su mano en la llave y que lentamente abrió, haciéndole caer una deliciosa agua tibia, pero al Blossom estarse duchando, recordó el beso de Brick, que rápidamente reacciono agitando su cabeza y quien repitió para sí sola.

¡Olvida a ese idiota! ¡Olvida a ese idiota! –

Al rato que Blossom termino de bañarse cerro la llave y salió de la ducha, enrollando en su cuerpo con un paño, e igualmente en su cabello, luego salió de su baño y comenzó a vestirse, que al terminar de hacerlo, se dirigió a su peinadora, tomo el cepillo que se encontraba allí y peino su cabello, luego tomo una de sus pinturas y se maquillo.

Blossom bajo a la sala, pues habían tocado el timbre de su casa, ella al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kaoru y Miyako.

– ¡Wuao! Que sexy te vez amiga – Expresa Kaoru – Pero sin más rodeos, vamos no ya, que se nos hará tarde – Blossom asiente mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa –

Estas chicas se dirigen al auto de Kaoru y se adentran en él. Estas chicas mientras iban en el auto, Blossom coloco una de sus músicas favoritas que es '' _ **Faded**_ '', al ellas escuchar esa canción se pusieron a cantar y al mismo tiempo a bailar.

Estas tres amigas se conocen desde que eran unas simples bebes, y ahora con 18 años de edad son las mejores amigas, que han estado siempre en las buenas y en las malas…

…

Cuando estas chicas habían llegado a la fiesta, Kaoru estaciona el auto, donde no solamente se encontraba el de ella, si no el de muchos, Blossom, Kaoru y Miyako se bajaron del auto y se adentraron a la casa que era donde estaba organizada la fiesta. Blossom cuando entro quedo boca abierta, pues habían muchas personas allí, Kaoru les hizo una seña de que la siguieran, Blossom y Miyako siguieron a la morena, quien las había guiado a la pista de baile, donde muchas personas se encontraban bailando salvajemente y otras no, las tres amigas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, pero al momento un chico que se le hacía familiar a Blossom, se llevó a Kaoru a otro sitio para bailar, Blossom se preguntó de que quien era ese chico… Y al momento que lo detallo más se dio cuenta que era Butch, el compañero de Brick. Al rato también hicieron lo mismo con su otra amiga, solo que ella no pudo ver muy bien quien era el chico que se había llevado a su amiga.

A Blossom no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió bailando sola, hasta que sintió que unas manos un poco grandes se habían posado en su cintura, Blossom se colocó rígida al escuchar esa voz decirle.

– Bailas muy bien – Era la voz de Brick. Blossom se volteó y vio que Brick estaba en un buen estado –

¿Qué haces aquí? –

¿Acaso no podría venir? –

P-pues sí, pero y el golpe que te di… – La interrumpe –

No golpeo muy fuerte, solo rompió un poco mi labio pero ya estoy bien –

Bueno, te dejo, yo ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo – Blossom se fue a dar la vuelta pero Brick hizo el mismo truco que había utilizado en la prepa, la tomo de la mano y la jalo, haciendo que queden de cara a cara –

¿Tienes miedo de que te robe otro beso? – Dice pícaro –

¡Pues no! – Se zafa de Brick – Eres un idiota – Blossom lo mira fulminante y se va a otro sitio –

Blossom se había ido a un pequeño bar que tenía la casa, donde algunas personas se encontraban bebiendo, Blossom no era una chica amante al alcohol, pero si tomaba un poco, ella se sentó en el bar llamando la atención del chico que estaba atendiendo, él se acercó a ella y le pregunto.

¿Algo de beber? – Era un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro un poco largo, alto, cuerpo de atleta y unos ojos que son totalmente escasos pero que pueden llamar la atención de cualquier chica –

Si un wiski por favor – El chico le guiña el ojo a Blossom y que al momento le entrega el wiski –

Su wiski – Blossom le sonríe y comienza a tomar –

Blossom no se había dado cuenta pero ya había tomado más de 7 copas de wiski, y que obviamente ya no se encontraba en un buen estado… Estaba ebria… El chico que la había atendido se dio cuenta de que la chica que le había llamado la atención no estaba en un buen estado y este sonríe maliciosamente, pero al momento le pregunta.

¿Te sientes bien? – Apoya sus brazos en el bar –

Jajaja… Claro que… Que si Jajaja, sabes… – A señala al chico – Eres muy apuesto Jajaja – Dice en un tono ebrio –

Mmm igual que tu preciosa… ¿Has venido sola? –

Pues… Vine con mis dos amiguitas – Traga grueso – P-pero no sé dónde están jaja – En ese entonces el chico pensó que podría aprovechar –

Quédate en mi casa, si no sabes dónde están tus amigas –

Esta…. – Es interrumpida –

Ella viene conmigo – Era Brick. El chico al ver a Brick se espantó y solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente – Hay Dios… ¿Estas ebria no es cierto? –

Jaja solo un poco…. Eso es todo, jaja –

¿Dónde están tus amigas? –

No sé jaja – Brick supuso que era mejor que se la llevara a su casa, pues él no había visto a sus amigas y no sabía dónde quedaba su casa. Brick tomo a Blossom en sus brazos, mientras salían de allí – Oye ¿A dónde me llevas? Idiota –

A casa –

¿A casa? –

Si –

Brick al salir de la fiesta se dirige a su auto, quien monta a Blossom en el puesto de adelante y luego Brick se monta, y arranca en dirección a su casa… Al rato de Blossom estar discutiendo con Brick, se quedó dormida, Brick, a pesar de ser un estúpido idiota, a veces suele ser un caballero, porque siendo otro, no le hubiera dado importancia lo que le hubiera podido hacer aquel chico que atendía el bar… Pero… ¿Por qué Brick ayudo a Blossom? Si el suele molestarla… Sera que… ¿Le está comenzando a agradar esa chica?... Nadie lo sabe… Ni siquiera él.

Brick al llegar a su casa estaciona su auto y se baja, al bajarse da la vuelta para sacar a Blossom, al sacarla, la carga en sus brazos hasta su casa, de su bolsillo trasero, saca las llaves de su casa y abre la puerta. Cuando entraron Brick sube a su habitación y deja a Blossom en la cama, quien al dejarla, se la queda observando por un momento y piensa '' _ **Dormida… Se ve aún más bonita, que cómo siempre suele estarlo… Molesta**_ '' Blossom se mueve a un lado y abre un poco sus ojos color rosa, era lo único que resplandecía en esa habitación junto con los ojos rojos sangre de Brick y Blossom dice entre dormida y en un tono bajo.

¿Brick…? ¿Eres tú? –

Shh… Solo… Duérmete –

Si jeje… Eres… Eres muy… Idiota – Al Blossom decir eso ríe en un tono bajo pero que Brick pudo escuchar lo suficiente, pero al momento se quedó nuevamente dormida –

Brick sonrió para sí solo y luego quito los zapatos de Blossom… Pero al Brick quitárselos, su mirada subió a más arriba de sus pies, pues sus ojos se habían desviado a sus lindas piernas, pero luego Brick agito su cabeza de un lado a otro y se cacheteo a sí solo, haciendo que reaccionara.

Al momento Brick baja a la sala y se a recuesta en el sofá, mientras se sacaba los zapatos con sus pies, al haber terminado de sacarse los zapatos se queda mirando fijamente al techo, pensando y reflexionando un poco '' _ **¿Por qué rayos salve a Blossom de ese tipo?... Tal vez porque sentí un impulso…. ¿Pero por qué ese impulso?... Si a mí Blossom no me cae del todo bien… Ahj, es mejor que descanse un poco**_ '' Brick al cerrar sus ojos para quedarse dormido escucha vibrar su teléfono, Brick bufa y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, que al encenderlo vio un mensaje de su mejor amiga '' _ **Berseck**_ '', abrió el mensaje y decía.

Hola precioso… Quería avisarte que mañana iré a tu casa, me quedare un par de días

Brick sin tomarle mucha importancia apago su teléfono, que lo colocó en la mesita que estaba al frente del sofá y al momento, Brick se queda profundamente dormido…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí con otro capítulo!

Simplemente… El Perfecto Idiota

Capítulo 2

En Casa de un Desconocido

Blossom empieza abrir sus hermosos ojos color rosa, que al abrirlos por completo, mira hacia la ventana y observo que ya había aclarecido, pero como ella aun le quedaba un poco de sueño decidió seguir durmiendo, pero de repente abre los ojos de golpe, pues ella al momento se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, se levanta rápidamente de la cama, pero al levantarse sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza, se llevó su mano a la zona afectada, mientras se quejaba del dolor, miro la hora en el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y vio que eran las 10:30, se espantó, pues su trabajo ya había empezado hace 2 horas y media.

Se colocó sus zapatos y salió corriendo de esa habitación, pero esta al estar bajando las escaleras corriendo no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba subiendo, y lastimosamente Blossom cayó rodando con Brick hasta la sala, Blossom había caído encima de Brick y ella al darse cuenta abrió sus ojos como platos, pues resulta que la persona que la había llevado a esa casa era Brick. Ella se levantó rápidamente y más atrás Brick, Blossom miro fulminante a Brick, mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura, Brick la miro confuso, pues no sabía porque ella lo miraba de esa forma, pero luego Blossom respondió a su pregunta.

¡¿Tú has sido el idiota que me ha traído a esta casa?! –

Si – Dice relajado, al Blossom ver como Brick le había respondido, se molestó aún más. Blossom se acercó a él –

Eres un idiota – Le dice entre dientes – No. Eso es muy poco ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Por qué me has traído a tú casa? –

Tal vez…. ¡Porque estabas ebria! Y yo ¡No sabía dónde quedaba tú casa, ni sabía dónde estaban tus amigas y un tipo te iba a llevar a su casa hacerte no sé qué! – Le grita – Deberías agradecérmelo – Se cruza de brazos –

Claro… – Blossom se aleja – Que no, aunque me hayas salvado no te daré las gra… – Blossom es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la casa de Brick –

Brick rodea los ojos y se dirige a la puerta, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraba una linda chica, era de piel pálida, su cabello le llegaba hasta su linda y bien definida cintura, era de color anaranjado solo que en sus puntas eran rojas, tenía los ojos de un color rosa fuerte, que reflejaban un vacío, era alta y de buen cuerpo, quien vestía de unos shorts cortos de color negros, tenía unas mayas negras, un top rojo, que estaba cubierto por un suéter de cuero color negra y unas converse negras.

– Hola Brick – Al Blossom escuchar una voz aguda, se asoma por detrás de Brick, quien al ver a la chica, la mira de pies a cabeza, pero la chica que se encontraba afuera se dio cuenta de cómo Blossom la había mirado, ella hace a un lado a Brick y le dice de forma grosera – Y ¿A ti que te ocurre? – Empuja levemente a Blossom –

Hey, hey… Primero que nada, no me estés empujando, segundo, no me vuelvas hablar de esa forma y tercero, a ti no te importa que es lo que me ocurra ok – Hace aún lado a la chica y le dice a Brick odiosamente – Gracias por lo de anoche, dormí muy bien – Al Blossom decirle eso, la otra peli-roja jala a Blossom del hombro y le dice –

¿Cómo que gracias por lo de anoche? –

Berseck – Dice Brick, tratando de calmar el ambiente – Ella solo me dio las gracias porque la hospede aquí, eso es todo –

Ah te llamas Berseck, yo soy Blossom, _una compañera de Brick_ … – Blossom sobresalta las últimas cuatro palabras – Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir a mi trabajo, adiós – Se despide odiosamente –

….

Blossom se encontraba en su trabajo atendiendo y sirviendo los pedidos, de repente suenan las campanillas de la cafetería, Blossom voltea a la entrada para ver quién era los que habían entrado, y resulto ser una pareja, Blossom de inmediato se dio cuenta de quienes eran, era Brick y Berseck, estos dos se sentaron en una de las mesas, y al momento Brick llamo a Blossom, ella al ser llamada, suspira, pues se iba a topar con la molesta chica de antes, pero luego se dirige a ellos, con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, les pregunta mientras sacaba su librito y su bolígrafo del bolsillo de su delantal.

– ¿Desean algo de beber? O ¿De comer? –

Así que tu amiguita ¿trabaja en una cafetería? – Dice odiosamente Berseck – Eso da mucho que decir de ella – Mira a Blossom de pies a cabeza. Blossom sin tomarle mucha importancia al grosero comentario de Berseck, nuevamente volvió a preguntarles –

¿Van a pedir algo? –

Sí, yo quiero un Coffe con leche, que quede dulce – Blossom anota –

Y tú Brick ¿Qué vas a pedir? –

Pues, un Coffe con leche y un trozo de pastel de chocolate – Dice Brick sonriente y Blossom anota, pero esa sonrisa fue borrándose lentamente, al ver que había llegado Boomer y quien rodio sus manos en la cintura de Blossom –

Hola preciosa – Boomer besa la mejilla de Blossom –

Boomer ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunta Blossom –

Es ¿Qué no puedo ver a mi sexy novia? –

Pues no, estoy en trabajo, me distraerás –

Bueno – Reprocha Boomer – Entonces, pediré unas galletas – Blossom anota –

Está bien – Blossom se da vuelta, pero al hacerlo, Boomer le da una nalgada - ¡Boomer! – Le regaña, Boomer solamente se echó a reír mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas –

Blossom se dirige al mostrador de comidas y al llegar hizo lo que siempre suele hacer en su trabajo, decirle a Miyako los pedidos y esperar a que ella se los entregue, al Miyako darle los pedidos, Blossom se da vuelta y se dirige primero a la mesa de Brick y de Berseck, al llegar le entrega el pedido a Berseck, pero al Blossom estarle entregando el trozo de pastel y el Coffe a Brick, Berseck toma un sorbo de su Coffe, pero al instante lo escupe en el delantal de Blossom, todos los clientes al ver lo que había sucedido, quedaron sorprendidos, a diferencia de Blossom quedo boca abierta, ella fue a gritarle, pero se calmó, ya que recordó que si le llegaba gritar a ella o a otro cliente, la despedirían. Blossom solo se dio media vuelta y le entregó a Boomer las galletas que él había pedido, Boomer fue a decirle algo a la peli-roja, pero ella lo detuvo, haciéndole una seña con la mano, de que si él iba a decir algo que se detuviera.

Blossom se dirigió al baño, que al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue abrir el grifo del lava manos, que dejó caer el agua, mientras tomaba uno de los paños que allí habían, al tomarlo mojo la punta del paño y cerró el grifo, mientras trataba de quitarse la mancha del Coffe, pero obviamente fue imposible, lo único que logro fue empeorarlo más, Blossom se molestó de que no se quitara y lanzó el paño contra el suelo.

Al momento llega Miyako con un delantal azul oscuro en sus manos, que se acercó a Blossom y le dijo.

– Vi todo –

– Tú sola no, todos los clientes que estaban allí vieron, ahora tengo ganas salir y asesinar a esa perra –

– Oye Blossom cálmate… Toma – Le entrega el delantal – Le conté al jefe lo que había pasado, me dio este delantal y me dijo que te lo diera – Le dice Miyako mientras que Blossom le pasaba su delantal y ella se colocaba el que Miyako le había dado –

– Bueno salgamos, porque supongo que afuera habrán algunos clientes por atender – Miyako asiente –

…

Blossom se encontraba ya en su casa, sentada en el sofá con Boomer, mientras veían una película… Blossom fue a escribirle a Kaoru, pues estaba muy aburrida, pero cuando fue a revisar su bolsillo, no había nada, Blossom se asustó y comenzó a revisar los demás bolsillos de su short, pero no encontró nada… Blossom pensó que en donde podría haber dejado su teléfono, y ahí fue cuando recordó que en el último lugar que había estado, fue en la casa de Brick y supuso que allí podría estar, pero ya era muy tarde como para ir a buscarlo, Blossom bufo y Boomer le pregunto.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –

– Amm… No, solo que… – Piensa – Que estoy preocupada porque debo mucho dinero – Responde Blossom –

– A sí que solo es eso… Bueno no te preocupes más, ya conseguí una casa y podrías mudarte conmigo – Aunque lo que había dicho Blossom fuera cierto, sintió una gran felicidad –

– ¿Es en serio? – Pregunta felizmente –

– Claro que si – Le sonríe –

– ¡Eres el mejor! – Blossom se lanza a Boomer y comienza a besarlo. Boomer pensó que Blossom quería otra cosa, y coloco sus manos en su espalda, solamente que debajo del suéter que ella tenía. Blossom dejó de besarlo y le dijo – Boomer… Ahora no tengo ganas ¿Si? Sera luego – Blossom se levanta – Voy a ir a dormir estoy un poco agotada, si quieres puedes irte más tarde o si no puedes irte ahora mismo – Boomer asiente –

Blossom sube a su habitación, que al llegar, quita de sus shorts y sus medias pantis, ella suele dormir mayormente en ropa interior y en camiseta, al terminar, sé a recuesta en su cama y mira hacia la ventana, y se queda observando las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo, pero se distrajo por un momento y recordó nuevamente el beso de Brick.

Blossom se volteó y se preguntó para sí sola.

– ¿Por qué pienso en él?... Para mí, él no es nadie importante… ¿Por qué lo hago? – Suspira – Me gustaría dejar de pensar en él – Blossom cierra sus ojos y trata de dormirse, que luego pudo lograrlo –

*Con Brick*

Brick estaba terminando de comer con Berseck, y ya al haber terminado, Brick se levanta de la mesa sin decir nada más, para irse a su habitación, pues estaba un poco agotado.

Al salir del comedor y subir las escaleras, entra en su habitación lanzándose en la cama con los brazos extendidos, pero de repente escucha vibrar algo, Brick se levanta de la cama y no ve nada, hasta que vuelve a vibrar y ya Brick había visto de dónde provenía, se agacho y miro debajo de su cama, en ese entonces observo que había un teléfono, Brick lo tomo y al verlo se extrañó, pues no era suyo, ni de Berseck, al Brick encenderlo vio que en el fondo de pantalla había una imagen de Blossom en biquini, en ese entonces Brick pensó '' _ **Vaya, Blossom en biquini se ve muy sexy**_ '' y sonrió para sí solo, pudo ver que habían dos mensajes, a Brick le mataba la curiosidad de quien pudo haberle escrito y decidió abrir los mensajes.

 _ **Blossom ya me fui, no te avise personalmente, porque cuando fui a tu habitación, ya estabas dormida.**_

 _ **Y recuerda que si te llegan a sacar de tú casa, puedes venirte a mudar conmigo, que tengas feliz noche, te amo…**_

Brick en ese entonces supuso que era Boomer, el con solo pensarlo rodo los ojos, pero luego pensó en lo que le había escrito Boomer a Blossom, Brick no pudo creer que Blossom estuviera prácticamente en bancarrota, al instante Brick abrió los ojos como platos, pues recordó '' _**Si te llegan a sacar de tú casa, puedes venirte a mudar conmigo**_ '', de repente Brick sintió desagrado a esa propuesta.

En ese entonces Brick tomo sus zapatos y se los coloco, luego saco un suéter negro de su armario, se lo coloco, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, quien al llegar a la sala tomo las llaves de su auto y de la casa, salió de allí y se dirigió hacia su auto, este se montó en el, Brick tenía pensado ir a la casa de Blossom, pero lo que él no pensó, fue que como iba a ir, si no sabía dónde quedaba, pero al momento se le ocurrió una idea. Saco el teléfono de Blossom y le escribió a Boomer.

 _ **Hola Boomer, hace un rato me desperté y vi tú mensaje. Amm, sé que te sonara extraño, pero es que mañana vendrán unas ex compañeras de secundaria y no recuerdo muy bien cómo es que se llama la calle a la cual vivo y mañana por la mañana necesito decirles donde es que vivo, ¿Podrías recordarme cómo es que se llama?**_

 _ **Jaja, si, ley tú mensaje y me pareció un poco extraño, tú vives por la Avenida 5, calle principal…**_

 _ **Jaja lo supuse, bueno gracias, adiós, te quiero…**_

Brick apaga el teléfono y lo guarda en su bolsillo, en ese entonces Brick sonrío para sí solo y pensó '' _ **Qué estúpido**_ '', luego tomo rumbo a casa de Blossom.

….

Al ya Brick estar al frente de la casa de Blossom, se bajó de su auto, pero al bajarse Brick pensó en como él podía entrar a esa casa, hasta que al momento se le ocurrió una idea, aunque no fuera muy buena igualmente podría funcionar, Brick se dirigió a una de las ventanas que tenía la casa, el supuso que hay podría quedar la habitación de Blossom, él no sabía cómo podría subir hasta ya, pero volteó su rostro y vio un árbol, él supuso que podría escalar en el árbol hasta su habitación y así fue.

Cuando Brick se encontraba en la ventana de Blossom, estaba tratando de entrar lo más sigilosamente, al ya hacerlo volteó su rostro a la cama de Blossom, donde ahí, se encontraba ella, Brick se la quedó observando detalladamente, pues la chica se encontraba en ropa interior, lo único que estaba cubierto en ella, era a partir de sus caderas para arriba, pues tenía un suéter, aunque cualquier chico que estuviera en el lugar de Brick, estaría igual. Brick se acerca lentamente a Blossom, pero solamente se sentó aún lado de ella, y nuevamente se la queda mirando.

Blossom comenzó abrir sus ojos, pues se sentía un poco incomoda, sentía una mirada en ella, ella volteó lentamente, y que para su sorpresa, vio a Brick sentado observándola, ella se sentó de golpe, tapándose con las sabanas y quien le preguntó.

¡¿Qué haces aquí!? Y ¡¿Por qué me mirabas?! –

A-ah… Lo siento por entrar de esta forma, pero si tocaba tú puerta, lo más seguro, es que no me hubieras abierto la puerta, así que decidí entrar por la ventana y si preguntas cómo supe dónde vivías, le pregunte… – Piensa en que mentira sacar – A Butch, él conoció a tú amiga en la fiesta y él le preguntó dónde vivías, y ella le respondió… Amm, Emm… Yo no te estaba mirando, es que me pareció verte un bicho, eso es todo –

¿Ok?... Y ¿A qué viniste exactamente? –

Es que dejaste caer tú teléfono en mi habitación, y te lo quise traer –

¿¡No podías esperar hasta mañana!? –

¡Pues no! Es que, había llegado unos dos mensajes de tu novio y supuse que eran importantes – Le entrega el teléfono y Blossom lo toma, pero ella al ver los mensajes, vio que ya había sido vistos, Blossom miro lentamente a Brick y le preguntó molesta –

¿Los has leído ya? – Brick no sabía que decir, pues si le decía que sí, ella se iba a molestar, pero si le decía que no, igualmente se molestaría. Blossom al ver que no le respondió a su pregunta, ella se acercó a su rostro y nuevamente le preguntó – Te dije ¿Qué si lo has leí… – Es interrumpida por Brick –

¡Si los leí! ¡Si los leí! –

¡Eres unhola cara culo idio… – Brick la toma de las mejillas y la besa… Blossom abrió sus ojos como platos, pero que al mismo tiempo se dejó llevar y de repente Blossom reacciona, pues la peli-roja apoyo sus manos en el pecho Brick, quien lo empujó, separando el beso y que luego lo cacheteo rápidamente - ¡Eres un maldito idiota aprovechador! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Fuera de mi habitación! – Brick solamente rio odioso –

Brick se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para así poder salir de allí, pero antes de salir de dijo a Blossom de forma burlona.

Espero que no te vayas a mudar con ese estúpido –

Y ¿Si lo hago qué? –

Lo siento, no puedo responder a tú pregunta, me has despachado… Adiós – Le giña el ojo, mientras este comenzaba a bajar de la ventana –

….

Cuando Brick ya había bajado, Blossom se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana, para así poder observar a Brick, Blossom al estar asomada, veía como Brick se iba en su auto y al ya no ver más la silueta de ese auto, Blossom se volteó y se a recostó nuevamente en su cama, pero al acostarse, toco sus labios y recordó el beso de Brick, pero luego se volteó, cerrando sus ojos y retomando el sueño.

 **Lo siento si el Cap. Quedó corto, pero es que no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos, pero buej… Aquí se los deje jeje**

 **¿Algún review? (haciendo ojitos)**


	3. 3 Conociendo a La Rubia

_**Nota: ¡Hola! Antes de que comiencen a leer el Cap3, quería avisarles, que si en el anterior capítulo vieron algo como ''¡Eres unhola cara culo idio…'' eso, fue un error, pues mi hermano quiso jugármela y yo de despistada no me di cuenta, y cuando ya la había subido fue que note ese GRANDE error, lo siento, supongo que ustedes habrán quedado como ''¿¡WTF!?'' Al leerlo, pero buej ya les aclare el aviso, ya pueden comenzar a leer #**_

Simplemente… El Perfecto Idiota

Capítulo 3

Conociendo a La rubia

Blossom había planeado ir a los carruseles con sus amigos, ya que era fin de semana y no tenía trabajo, ni cosas pendientes del que debía hacer. Blossom tomo su teléfono y le envió a todos un mensaje que decía '' _ **¿Quieren ir a los carruseles?**_ '' A las cuales todos le respondieron con un '' _**Sí**_ '', ella al ver que todos habían aceptado a su petición, se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba y se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha.

Ella al llegar quito de todas sus prendas, se adentró en la ducha y abrió el grifo, donde comenzó a caer una deliciosa agua tibia, Blossom al estarce duchando sintió como una punzada en el corazón, ella posó sus manos en el pecho, quien tomo levemente aire, al ella ya habérsele quitado el dolor frunció el entre ceño y pensó '' _**¿Por qué sentí esa punzada?... ¿Sera que algo va a pasar?**_ '' Blossom sin tomarle mucha importancia, siguió duchándose. Al ella haber terminado de ducharse, tomo un paño y lo en rollo en su cuerpo y otro en su cabello, luego salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, que al llegar sacó una vestimenta de su armario; Unos jeans de cuero color negros, una camisa blanca, un suéter un poco holgado de color negro y unos botines altos color negros, quien al haberlo sacado y colocado la ropa interior, se colocó la vestimenta.

Blossom, cuando termino de maquillarse y peinarse, bajo las escaleras, pues estaba esperando a Boomer, cuando bajo, se sentó en el sofá, coloco sus pies encima de la mesa y sus manos atrás de su nuca, en ese entonces pensó en lo que le dijo Boomer por mensaje '' _**Si llegan a sacarte de tú casa, puedes venirte a mudar conmigo**_ _''_ , pero a los segundos por su mente paso '' _**Espero que no te vayas a mudar con ese estúpido**_ '', pero Blossom negó rápidamente su cabeza y al ya ese pensamiento salir de su mente suspiro. A los segundos tocaron la corneta de un auto, Blossom se levantó del sofá y se asomó por la ventana, quien al mirar, vio a su novio con el resto de sus amigos, ella sonrió y salió de su casa mientras tomaba las llaves de su casa.

Al salir, se subió en el auto, quien al hacerlo saludo a todos sus amigos y que luego saludo a su novio con un corto beso en los labios, pero al ellos besarse todos hicieron.

¡Daaj! – Pero luego se echaron a reír, la única que no se expresó ni rio de esa forma, fue la rubia, ella solamente miraba a la ventana, Blossom de inmediato se dio cuenta y le preguntó –

Miyako ¿Te ocurre algo? –

Amm, no, no me ocurre nada… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Porque tú y tú novio se dieron un lindo beso y no me exprese igual que ello? ¿Es por eso? – Dice Miyako sobresaltada. Blossom la miro confusa al igual que todos, Boomer solamente miro a Blossom de reojo asiéndole seña a Blossom de que el tenía razón, de que su amiga actuaba raro cuando los veía juntos, Blossom se preocupó de que a su amiga también le gustara Boomer, pero Blossom no quería ver la realidad y solo respondió –

Amm… No Miyako… Solo… Solo olvídalo – Blossom voltea nuevamente hacia adelante tratando de olvidar ese tema –

Blossom, al igual que los demás chicos todo el camino habían estado pensando en cómo Miyako había reaccionado ante la pregunta de Blossom, pues les pareció muy extraño, aunque luego se les olvido eso cuando Boomer encendió la radio y colocó una canción '' _**Mind**_ '', pues estos comenzaron a cantar, bailar, reír e incluso Cody vomito en el camino, pues Boomer había comenzado a dar vueltas y a correr a un más rápido de lo normal, lo cual hizo que lo comenzaran a seguir los policías, pero por suerte no lo alcanzaron.

Estos jóvenes al llegar a los carruseles, se bajaron del auto y se adentraron, al adentrarse cada quien compro sus brazaletes de entrada.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Kaoru se fue con Cody, su novio, a la cueva del terror, y Blossom se fue con Boomer y exclusivamente Miyako, pues ella no tenía pareja, así que no le toco más remedio a Blossom que llevársela, para ella no era un estorbo, pero para Boomer era algo incomodó, ya que él cree, que la rubia gusta de él, ellos tres se había dirigido a los carritos chocones, pero antes de ellos entrar a Blossom la llamaron por teléfono.

*Llamada Entrante*

\- ¿Am hola? – Responde Blossom –

\- Hola, preciosa, necesito que vengas a la tienda de algodones de azúcar, estoy aquí en los carruseles – Blossom al instante reconoció de quien era la voz, simplemente… Brick –

\- Y ¿Cómo sabias que yo estaba aquí? Y ¿Para qué quieres que vaya? ¿No crees que si voy tú linda noviecita se molestara contigo? – Dice en un tono odioso –

\- Pues de hecho, yo no sabía nada, solo te vi aquí y más nada, y quiero que vengas para decirte algo y…. Es tan lindo que te preocupes de que Berseck se moleste conmigo, eres taaan tierna – Responde odiosamente a la pregunta de Blossom, ella solo rodo los ojos y finalizo la llamada –

*Llamada Finalizada*

Blossom se da vuelta antes los chicos y les dice.

Chicos entren sin mí, debo de ir al baño – Miente –

Está bien – Responde los dos –

Blossom se da vuelta y se dirige hacia los puestos de algodón de azúcar. Blossom al llegar, al instante pudo detectar a Brick, él se encontraba a recostado en la pared, apoyando su pie en esta, mientras estaba de brazos cruzados, ella se dirige hacia él, cuando Brick vio que Blossom se acercaba a él, él dejó de estar a recostado a la pared y quien también se dirigió hacia Blossom con una sonrisa de lado. Ellos al estar de frente Blossom le pregunta de brazos cruzados.

¿Qué querías decirme? –

Quería decirte, que el día de hoy te vez muy linda – Blossom solo rodea los ojos y arquea sus cejas –

¿Eso es todo? –

Pues no, también quería decirte que si no necesitas dinero – Se acerca a Blossom – Yo podría prestártelo – Le sonríe maliciosamente –

Pues no – Sobresalta – No necesito que me des tú lastima, ni tampoco necesito que me des tú jodido dinero, puedo conseguirlo sola – Brick solo ríe en un tono bajo al escuchar a Blossom –

Te corrijo niña, yo no dije que te tenia lastima y tampoco dije que te iba a dar el dinero, solo dije que te lo prestaría –

No me vuelvas a decir niña, ok, además solo pierdo mí tiempo contigo –

Ayer por la noche no parecías estarlo, ¿No? – Dice odiosamente –

Tienes razón… - Blossom se acerca al rostro de Brick y le dice coquetamente, mientras acariciaba su nuca con su dedo índice – Lo disfrute… A demás – Blossom sonríe de forma maliciosa, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas – Besas muy bien… Pero lamentablemente… - Blossom fue a ''darle'' un beso, pero se detuvo para decirle – Es que… Simplemente eres un idiota… - Blossom se aleja de Brick –

Vaya, que lindos halagos… Que mal que eres tan difícil… Aunque… Creo que por eso… _**Me gustas**_ … -

*Con Boomer y Miyako*

Boomer y Miyako se encontraban en los carritos chocones riendo y chocándose el uno con el otro, estos dos rubios parecían divertirse mucho, a pesar de que les incomodara estar cerca, aunque esta vez parecía todo lo contrario, muchas personas que veían a estos dos rubios, pensaban que eran pareja. Boomer y Miyako salieron de los carritos chocones, pues había que darles turnos a los demás. Ellos al salir de allí se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, a estos dos les gustaba mucho, parecían tener mucho en común. Al llegar se montaron en ella y cuando esta comenzó a andar rápido, Miyako elevo los brazos de ella con los de Boomer, mientras gritaba un '' _**¡Wuoo!**_ '', Boomer se la quedo observando a los ojos, en ese entonces pensó '' _ **Viendo a Miyako detalladamente, es muy linda…**_ '' Boomer salió de sus pensamientos, pues Miyako se había dado cuenta que él la estaba mirando y le preguntó inocente.

¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –

Jaja no, no tienes nada… Solo que… Que eres mu… - Es interrumpido –

¡Señores, Señoras, adolescentes y niños! ¡Su ruta ya ha terminado! – Dice el señor que se encargaba de la montaña rusa –

Bueno ya hemos terminado, vayamos a otro sitio – Dice Miyako mientras se bajaba y más atrás Boomer, él asiente –

¿Qué estaba apuntó de decirle Boomer a esta linda rubia? ¿Acaso le iba a decir que era muy linda? La respuesta es sí, pero fue interrumpido lastimosamente. Miyako toma a Boomer de la mano y salen corriendo en dirección al puesto de palomitas, mientras estos dos corrían tomados de la mano, a Boomer se le marco un sonrojo en las mejillas y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago '' _**¿Por qué?**_ '' pensó Boomer, luego sin darle más rodeo, los dos rubios se encontraban ya en el puesto de palomitas, Miyako sin darse cuenta seguía tomando la mano de Boomer.

¿Unas palomitas? – Pregunto el vendedor –

Si, por favor – El vendedor tomo una pequeña bolsa y comenzó a meter las palomitas en esta, quien al terminar se las entrego –

Son $5 yenes – Miyako del bolsillo de su short saco el dinero y que luego se los entrego –

Gracias – Dice la rubia mientras se daba vuelta con Boomer –

Boomer y Miyako se dirigen a una banca que se encontraban allí, mientras estos dos caminaban seguían tomados de las manos, y Miyako aun sin darse cuenta, a diferencia de Boomer, este comenzaba ya a tornarse del color de una uva, Boomer con la vergüenza del mundo le dijo a Miyako en un tono bajo, pero lo suficiente para que ella escuchara.

A-ah… Miyako, seguimos tomados de las manos… - Miyako desvió su mirada a sus manos y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Boomer era cierto, ella abrió sus ojos como los de una lechuza y quien rápidamente la soltó, pero al hacerlo, sin querer rozo con algunos de sus dedos la parte central de la mano de Boomer, el cual hizo que Boomer se quedara paralizado, y Miyako tan inocente como siempre, no sabía porque Boomer estaba de esa forma y le preguntó confusa –

¿Ocurre algo Boomer? – Él, mal interpreto esa pregunta –

E-eh lo que pasa es que… Me incomodo que me hayas echo eso – Dice eso mientras miraba a otro lado para no hacer notar su sonrojo –

¿Hacer qué? – Pregunta a un más confundida –

Pues el roce de tus dedos en el centro de mi mano… ¿Acaso quieres que tengamos sex… - Boomer no dice nada más, al ver a Miyako casi morada y quien tapaba su boca con sus manos, él noto que lo que ella había echó, había sido accidental – A-ah, lo siento, mal interprete las cosas, lo siento en serio – Dice Boomer con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Miyako al ya saber y entender lo que Boomer se refería, ella solo se comenzó a reír bajo – ¿Acaso te causo risa? – Miyako mientras reía asentía con la cabeza, Boomer rodo los ojos divertido y dijo – Oye eres muy simpática – Miyako al escuchar eso del chico que le gustaba sintió un gran impulso en su pecho, y no solo eso, sino que también sentía que se estaba sonrojando de nuevo –

Igual… - Dice de forma '' relajada '' – Bueno… No perdamos el tiempo, divirtámonos… Pero antes de hacer eso… ¿Te gusta la adrenalina? – Dice Miyako pícara –

¿Cómo lo has adivinado? –

Intuición de chica – Dice Miyako mientras echaba uno de sus mechones para atrás – Como a ti te gustan e igual que a mí, sígueme –

Miyako se encamino al trompo peligroso, mientras que Boomer la seguía. Estos al llegar Boomer abrió la boca sorprendido, pues él nunca se había subido en eso, ya que cuando te montas en él, suele dar vueltas a toda velocidad, haciendo que posiblemente te marees o vomites, o si es posible, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

¿Tienes miedo? – Le pregunto Miyako picara –

No – Dice Boomer divertido –

Pruébalo – Dice Miyako mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura y quien miraba a Boomer competitiva, aunque al mismo tiempo coqueta –

Me has retado – Boomer toma a Miyako de la mano y salen corriendo hacia el trompo peligroso –

Estos al adentrarse en el Boomer le dijo.

Aquí esta tú prueba rubia – Al Boomer terminar de decir eso, los dos comienzan a reírse –

Estos dos dejaron de reírse cuando el trompo comenzó a dar vueltas, y esas risas, pasaron hacer gritos, pero no de horror, sino de diversión, pues esto les agradó a los dos, no solamente ellos gritaban, también otros que se encontraban allí.

Al momento que el trompo paro y todos se bajaron, Miyako y Boomer se encontraban mareados por tantas vueltas de adrenalina, aunque la rubia solía estarlo más que él, Miyako al estar caminando con Boomer, sus pies comenzaron a fallar, que a causa de eso, hicieron que Miyako fuera a caer, pero por suerte, Boomer al tener reflejos de eso, la tomo de la cintura, evitando la caída y quien lentamente la fue levantando, pero sus manos a un seguían en la linda y definida cintura de Miyako, ella se quedó observando fijamente los hermosos ojos azul cielo de Boomer, al igual que este, pero luego la mirada de estos dos rubios se desviaron a sus labios, Boomer se dejó llevar por ese maldito sentimiento llamado _**Amor**_ , quien lentamente fue acercándose a esos lindos y definidos labios color rosa claro, a Miyako solamente le palpitaba muy rápido el corazón y quien no sabía si elegir el amor o la amistad, esta solamente cerró los ojos, quien el amor solio segarla.

*Con Blossom*

Blossom se quedó confundida ante lo que había dicho aquel chico que se encontraba ante sus ojos rosas, pues ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, Blossom no sabía si creerle o no, pues era Brick, _El Perfecto Idiota_ , ella solo sacudió lentamente su cabeza y le dijo a Brick en un tono calmado.

No juegues conmigo, porque si tú no sabes jugar al ser él chico serio, entonces… No juegues… - Blossom se dio media vuelta, pero Brick la toma del brazo haciendo que voltee de nuevo ante él –

Y ¿Sí te digo qué es cierto? ¿Qué? – Dice serio –

No te permitiría que jugaras con mis sentimientos… - De repente Blossom siente un cosquilleo en su estómago y una punzada en su corazón, '' _**¿De nuevo?**_ '' pensó – Brick, ya suéltame, tengo que ir con los chicos – Brick no le obedece, y él al no hacerlo Blossom le responde – Solo empeoras las cosa Brick… - Se zafa de Brick, quien al hacerlo sale corriendo de allí en busca de los dos rubios –

Blossom fue en dirección a los carritos chocones y nos los vio allí, ni tampoco en ningún lugar de esa zona, ella arqueo sus cejas y siguió buscando por todas partes. A Blossom le preocupaba no encontrar a los dos rubios, ella se preguntaba que en donde se pudieron haber metido, pero para su sorpresa, al encontrarlos, Blossom se quedó paralizada, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal acto que estaba al frente de sus ojos, que al instante comenzaron a humedecérseles, Blossom lentamente comenzó a sentir como sus lágrimas recorrían por sus pálidas mejillas y un gran vacío en su interior, como que si su corazón comenzara a destrozarse por cada segundo que ha pasado en su vida con Boomer y Miyako, como que si de repente de lo único que comenzaba a llenarse su alma es el dolor, decepción, rencor y la rabia que corrían por sus venas, ella en ese momento se quedó sin habla, pues vio a su ''mejor amiga'' y a ''su novio'' besándose, ella no sabía si ir a reclamarles, quedarse allí o irse corriendo, pero ella antes de reaccionar, los dos rubios se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Miyako solo se la quedó mirando y Boomer fue hacia ella, pero Blossom salió corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en sus ojos, que ahora ya no brillaban de felicidad, ahora solo reflejaban unos ojos vidriosos y tristes. Brick quien iba en la salida de los carruseles, vio a Blossom salir de allí corriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, Brick se extrañó, pues él se preguntaba que porque Blossom había salido de esa forma, él decidió ir tras ella, pero cuando fue hacerlo, Berseck llegó atrás de sus espaldas, impidiéndole ir tras Blossom.

…..

Blossom al llegar a su casa, subió a su habitación, quien al llegar se lanzó en su cama, rompiendo en llanto, mientras tomaba una de sus almohadas y la abrazaba fuertemente, pues estaba molesta y decepcionada a la vez, pues ella nunca se le paso por la mente que su novio y su mejor amiga se llegaran a besar mientras ella no estaba, Blossom al pensarlo comenzaba a llorar aún más, pues la habían apuñaleado la espalda. De repente vibra su teléfono, ella tomo su teléfono y lo encendió, observo que tenía dos mensajes, ella abrió el primero y decía.

 _ **Blossom discúlpame, ¿Sí?, no fue mi intención hacerlo, perdóname linda**_ – Era un texto de Boomer ella solo borro el texto y siguió con el otro –

 _ **Blossom perdóname, yo no quería besar a tú novio, solo fue un error, perdóname…**_ \- El texto era de Miyako ella solo hizo lo mismo que con el de Boomer, borrarlo –

Blossom coloco su teléfono de forma brusca en su mesita de noche, y quien luego tapo su rostro con una almohada, de repente su teléfono vibra nuevamente.

Si es otro mensaje de la zorra de Miyako o del puto de Boomer, juro que lanzo el maldito teléfono contra la pared – Blossom toma su teléfono y nuevamente abre el mensaje –

 _ **Blossom, ¿Por qué has salido de esa forma de los carruseles? Me has preocupado…**_ \- Era un mensaje de Brick, Blossom al terminar de leerlo comenzó a llorar aún más, pues recordó nuevamente la imagen de Boomer y de Miyako –

Blossom ignoro el mensaje por completo y apago su teléfono, ella se volteó y siguió llorando… Al instante Blossom al estar llorando se quedó dormida…

 _ **Fin del Cap3, ¿Algo triste no?... ¿Qué pasara?... ¿Blossom perdonara a Miyako o a Boomer?... Solo lo sabrán en el Cap4 o en otro más adelante.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerle a:**_

 _ **BrickxBloss-Reds: Jaja me gustó mucho que lo hayas amado, y sobretodo has hecho que me sonroje al ver tu review, y aquí te he dejado el Cap. Espero que te haya gustado**_


	4. 4 ¿Mi Amiga o Mí Enemiga?

Simplemente… El Perfecto Idiota

Capítulo 4

¿Mi Amiga o Mi Enemiga?

Blossom se encontraba ya en su trabajo, limpiando una de las mesas que había en el lugar, ella aún estaba triste por lo que había pasado ayer por la noche, ella no sabía si disculpar a Miyako y a Boomer, o no… Blossom al estar limpiando la mesa, suenan las campañillas de la entrada, Blossom alza la mirada y al ver quién era la persona que había entrado, resulto ser Boomer, ella lo miro por un momento, pero luego rodo los ojos y siguió limpiando, pero de repente siente que unas manos se posan en su cintura, ella voltea su rostro y era Boomer, ella solo tomo las manos de Boomer y las quito de su cintura.

Boomer le dice a Blossom en un tono triste.

-Blossom perdóname, quiero que todo vuelva hacer como antes – Blossom solo rio sarcástica y rodo sus ojos –

\- Boomer, eres tan… Tan idiota… Como piensas que te perdone y además vienes y me dices que quieres que todo sea como antes, si lo que hiciste con Miyako me rompió el corazón… A demás, para que no sigas insistiéndome y que pierdas tú tiempo conmigo, de diré… Que lo nuestro se acabó – Blossom hace aún lado a Boomer, y se dirigió molesta al baño -

Blossom al llegar apoyo sus manos en el cimiento del lava manos y se observó en el espejo, quien luego se volteó y se cruzó de brazos y se dijo para sí misma.

-Já, ¿Cómo Boomer va a creer que lo voy a perdonar?... Solo un estúpido como él piensa eso… Ahj como lo detes… - Blossom es interrumpida –

\- Blossom… - La peli-roja voltea hacia la puerta, quien resulto entrar y hablarle fue Miyako – Boomer no tiene la culpa, la culpa fue mía… - Blossom ríe sarcástica al oír a Miyako decirle eso, ella solo posa sus manos en su cintura y mira a Miyako de forma odiosa – Y Blossom, si no me vas a disculpar, acepta las disculpas de Boomer –

\- Miyako, así yo no acepte tus disculpas, no se las voy aceptar a Boomer – Blossom se acerca un poco más a Miyako – La pregunta es ¿Por qué? Porque lo que tú hiciste con mi exnovio, estuvo mal y ¿Sabes qué? Yo nunca llegué a pensar que fueras… Fueras una cualquiera – Blossom al terminar de decirle eso, la mira fulminante y sale hecha una furia de allí –

Blossom al salir, suspiro e hizo como que si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y Miyako, y comenzó a tomar los pedidos. Ella se dio cuenta de qué Boomer a un se encontraba allí, Blossom sin tomarle mucha importancia, lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo.

….

Cuando ya casi era la hora de cerrar, alguien entra, Blossom no pudo ver quien era, pues traía una capucha y no dejaba ver su rostro, la peli-roja se acerca y le pregunta.

-Señor ¿Quiere algo de comer o de beber? –

\- Corrección – El chico quita de su capucha – Joven – Era Brick, quien miro a Blossom pícaro – Pregúntemelo nuevamente – Posa sus manos en la mesa –

\- Ahj – Se queja Blossom – Joven Brick, ¿Desea algo de comer o de beber? – Dice Blossom en un tono ''Loly'' –

\- Jaja, creo que siempre que vengo, deberías atenderme con ese tono –

\- Pues para tú mala suerte, no – Sobresalta – Bueno di ya que vas a pedir –

\- Bueno quiero lo de siempre –

\- Molestarme, ¡Anotado! – Brick al escuchar a Blossom se comenzó a carcajear, a diferencia de Blossom, ella al verlo reír de esa forma se lo quedo mirando, pues Brick al estarce riendo, rio de una forma linda, no parecía ser Brick, parecía ser otro chico, uno tierno… Uno amistoso y no un chico odioso. Ella lo siguió observando y Brick le pareció extraño que lo estuviera mirando de esa forma y le pregunto confuso, pero al mismo tiempo odioso –

\- Amm ¿Blossom se te perdió algo? – Ella al escuchar de nuevo al Brick odioso, rodo los ojos y le respondió –

\- No. – Blossom se da vuelta en busca del Coffe con leche –

Blossom ahora que estaba molesta con Miyako, ya no solía decirle los pedidos y esperar a que se los entregué, ahora ella solía buscarlo por sí sola, Blossom al pasar por el mostrador de comidas vio a Miyako, quien igualmente la miro, ella la ignoro y entro a la cocina. Ella al llegar comenzó hacer al Coffe con leche, pero ella al estar haciéndolo pensó '' _ **¿Por qué al momento que Brick rio, sentí cómo… Cómo un cosquilleo en mi estómago?**_ '' Blossom suspira y coloca sus manos en sus mejillas, Blossom quita sus manos de su mejilla, pues había sonado la máquina de Coffe, avisando que ya estaba listo, al ya el Coffe estar listo, tomo una taza de la encimera y sirve el Coffe en esta. Blossom sale con el pedido y se acerca a Brick con este, Brick solo sonreía al ver a Blossom acercarse con la taza de Coffe, pues ella se acercaba a este con una sonrisa y movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, de forma divertida.

-Toma – Le da el Coffe – Oye Brick ¿Por qué has llegado encapuchado? – Le pregunta Blossom mientras se sentaba al frente de él -

\- Pues Berseck iba atrás de mí, así que luego salí corriendo y me encapuche hasta acá, por suerte ella no me ha encontrado – Mira por el gran ventanal de la cafetería –

\- Jaja está bien… - Dice Blossom, quien luego se a recostó de brazos cruzados en la mesa, mientras miraba a la misma dirección que Brick –

\- Oye Blossom… Ayer ¿Por qué saliste de esa forma de los carruseles? – Dice Brick mientras se colocaba de la misma posición de Blossom, solo que este la miraba a ella – Me preocupaste… -

\- Blossom, ya es hora de cerrar – Dice Miyako, quien se encontraba asomada por el mostrador de comidas –

\- Vete, yo luego cierro – Dice Blossom aun mirando a través del ventanal –

\- Ok… - Se va Miyako –

\- Blossom… Cuenta… - Brick se quedó sin habla al ver que a Blossom le recorrió una lágrima por su mejilla, Brick preocupado por tal situación le pregunto – Blossom, ¿Qué ocu… - Es interrumpido –

\- Boomer y Miyako se han besado – Blossom voltea su mirada a la de Brick. En ese entonces Brick quería reírse, pues él sabía que eso algún día sucedería, pero no, se lo contuvo y le dijo en un tono dulce mientras colocaba su mano en el brazo de Blossom –

\- No te sientas mal… Porque si sigues recordando esa imagen de ellos dos todo el tiempo… La tristeza, la desesperación y posiblemente la soledad, podrá consumirte por completo, lo cual eso llevara a la depresión… Yo sé muy bien que no soy experto en el amor, pero Blossom deja de pensar en eso… Olvida el pasado… Y vive el presente… Porque tú, mientras sufres por ese mal recuerdo, ellos están tranquilos… Blossom… No quiero verte así, porque verte llorar o de esa forma en la que estas, lo haces difícil para mí, porque eres mi mayor debilidad… - Blossom al oír todas esas palabras de Brick, quedo estupecfactada, pues en ese instante, Brick demostró ser un chico serio… -

\- Gracias… - Sonrío – Brick… - Blossom en ese entonces no sabía si decirle que la estaba confundiendo o solamente dejarlo hasta ahí, pero esta prefirió responder de otra forma - ¿Por qué sueles tratarme tan dulce, pero al mismo tiempo tan amargo? – Brick se quedó confuso ante la pregunta de Blossom, pues él nunca se lo había preguntado –

\- No lo sé… Tal vez… Porque, creo que yo en realidad no sé cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti… Ayer dije que me gustabas… Pero Blossom… Ayer solo lo dije porque sentí un impulso en el pecho y fue cuando al instante mis palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca, lo cual también suelen suceder en algunas ocasiones… Las veces que te he besado, es porque siento una gran sensación y necesidad de hacerlo… -

\- Entonces… Esas cosas que me has dicho… - Se levanta Blossom lentamente de la mesa – No han significado nada para ti –

\- A-ah… No Blossom, no sé cómo explicarme… -

\- Brick… Si no sabes explicarte, mucho menos tus sentimientos… Y ahora que me has aclarado todo, note que lo que tu sientes por mi… No es más que un simple juego… Un simple maldito capricho… Brick voy a cerrar, necesito que salgas… - Dice Blossom mientras le señalaba la puerta, Brick fue a decirle algo, pero luego suspiro y se levantó de allí, quien sale de la cafetería, Blossom se encamina al mostrador y toma las llaves de la cafetería que al tomarlas, asegura la entrada –

…

Blossom al salir por la puerta trasera, quien al hacerlo, se quedó un momento parada allí, pues recordó el momento en el que, ella y Miyako habían salido del trabajo, y Boomer la estaba esperando allí, quien al verla le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, donde se podía observar la blanca y perfecta dentadura de aquel rubio, y se acercó a ella lentamente, que al llegar hasta donde la peli-roja le planto un largo y tierno beso. En ese entonces ella miro al cielo y dijo.

-Mamá, papá… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?... ¿Por qué me suceden este tipo de cosas?... Yo solamente los necesito aquí conmigo – La respuesta es sí, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico –

Blossom dejando de mirar al cielo y pensar en esas cosas, siguió adelante. Pero esta peli-roja no dejaba de pensar en la imagen de los dos rubios, a ella comenzaron a humedecérseles los ojos, pero se contuvo a llorar, pues ella pensó en que debía de ser fuerte, ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, pero a los segundos escucho a una voz masculina gritar su nombre.

-¡Blossom! – Ella se volteó y observó que era Brick, quien comenzó a correr hacia Blossom, ella no quería seguir jugando a ese estúpido juego, así que salió corriendo, pero al instante Brick la alcanzó, ya que este era delgado y era alto, lo cual eso le favorecía mucho, al alcanzarla la tomo de los brazos, pero esta solamente le grito –

\- ¡Brick! ¡Deja de confundirme! – Brick al escuchar eso, fue soltándola lentamente –

\- Blossom… A ¿Qué te refieres? –

\- Me refiero… A que tú sueles tratarme bien, pero luego te comportas como un odioso conmigo… Y haces que yo me confunda Brick… Por una vez en tú vida… Tomate algo en serio… Porque no todo es un simple juego… - Brick se queda en silencio, pues no sabía que decirle a Blossom, ya que ella, tenía toda la razón – Brick ya es tarde debes irte –

\- Yo te acompa… - Es interrumpido –

\- No Brick, yo puedo irme sola, ok – Blossom se da vuelta y comienza a encaminarse a su casa –

*Con Miyako y Kaoru*

Miyako se encontraba en la casa de la morena, pues necesitaba con quien expresarse, ya que la rubia se sentía un poco sola y no tenía a quien contarle todo lo que había pasado con ella y Boomer en la noche pasada. Miyako estaba sentada en una de las orillas de la cama de Kaoru y ella, se encontraba acostada, escuchando todo lo que la rubia solía decirle, quien al terminar de contarle, le dijo.

-Y no sé qué hacer Kaoru… Necesito que me des una opinión referente a esto, ¿Qué opinas? –

\- Pues… Yo opino que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal – Miyako agacha la mirada triste y al mismo tiempo avergonzada – pero no solo tú estuviste mal, también Boomer la tuvo, pues por que él besaría a otra chica, sabiendo que él ya tiene una novia, que han durado 3 años en relación… - Miyako alza la mirada – Y también… Que deberías disculparte con Blossom – La mira seria –

\- ¡Pero ya lo hice! – Refunfuña –

\- De forma sincera…Porque primero debes de prepararte y luego disculparte con Blossom –

\- Bien… Pero será mañana ya es muy tarde para ir a su casa –

\- Jaja de todas formas si hubieras ido, no te hubiera abierto jaja – Kaoru rompe a carcajadas, mientras que Miyako la golpeaba con una de las almohadas de la cama –

….

Blossom estaba dormida en el sofá de su casa, pues al ella llegar, se sentía súper agotada, pues habían pasado muchas cosas en el día de hoy, pero se despierta al oír sonar su teléfono, ella abre un poco sus ojos y voltea su rostro a la mesa que se encontraba al frente de ella, Blossom entre dormida lo toma, y al encenderlo era un mensaje de Boomer, ella frunció el entre ceño y lo leyó.

 _ **-Buenas noches Blossom, quería decirte que no he dejado de pensar en ti… Y por eso, quiero que mañana vayas al parque a las 3:00pm, necesito aclarar las cosas**_

 _ **\- Pero si has dejado de pensar en mí al momento de que te estabas besando con Miyako, ¿no?... Já, pero bueno… Si vas a insistir de qué vuelva contigo, te aseguro qué estás perdiendo tú tiempo… ¿Por qué mejor no citas a Miyako?**_

 _ **\- Vamos Blossom, necesito aclarar las cosas contigo… Por favor**_

 _ **\- Está bien, solo he aceptado, porque estoy viendo que sin mí, tú no puedes vivir…**_

 _ **\- Estás en lo cierto, yo sin ti no puedo vivir… Te necesito, tú eres el dolor de mi cabeza, porque siempre… Estoy pensando en ti**_

 _ **\- Vaya, tanta carga ¿soy yo para ti?… Bueno, cómo te causo dolores de cabeza, tomate una pastilla para el dolor, te recomiendo Acetaminofén, y si no la tienes, cómprate una**_ __ _ **… Bueno mañana asistiré al parque… Adiós Boomer espero que la pastilla te funcione…**_

Blossom apaga su teléfono, por sí Boomer llegaba a escribirle de nuevo, ella se levanta del sofá y se dirige a su habitación, quien al llegar se a recuesta en su cama, mientras se quitaba los jeans en su cama, al momento de terminar de quitárselos, cierra lentamente sus ojos, para así recuperar nuevamente el sueño, que al hacerlo, se duerme por completo.

…..

 _Al día siguiente…._

Blossom estaba sentada en una banca esperando a que Boomer llegara, para ella distraerse se quedó observando a los pequeños niños que jugaban felizmente allí, pero al instante Blossom queda viendo negro, pues alguien había tapado de sus ojos, la colonia que la persona traía puesta, la reconoció, pues era Boomer, ella tomo las manos de este y las quitó, que cuando ella volteó, acertó era Boomer, quien se encontraba con una gran sonrisa y sus manos se encontraban atrás de él, Boomer dio la vuelta en el banco, quien al él estar de frente de la linda peli-roja saludo con un.

-Hola… Blossom, ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Hola… Pues recuperándome un poco, supongo que tú ya estás bien – Boomer se sienta aun lado de ella –

\- Pues no, no me encuentro bien… -

\- A qué mal, ¿No te sirvió la pastilla? Porque a mi suele funcionarme –

\- Blossom, mi pastilla eres tú – Boomer al sacar sus manos de su espalda, le extiendo unas rosas rosas – Toma, es un obsequio – Blossom lo toma lentamente, pues su ex, quien aún ella seguía queriendo, le había regalado unas rosas – Sé que cometí un error, y que posiblemente no te dije las veces que debía decirte, te quiero, que eres única para mí y que no hay nadie con quien quisiera pasar mi tiempo. No sé si ahora sea tarde, no sé si aún sientas el mismo amor por mí pero, linda, te quiero y te quiero más que nunca y no quiero perderte. Amor, dame la oportunidad de quererte de la forma correcta y de volver hacerte feliz – Blossom comenzó a dudar de él, luego de escuchar esas lindas palabras salir de los labios de Boomer… Ella no sabía cómo responder –

Brick estaba caminando con Berseck por el parque, pues la chica quería dar un paseo ya que esta se encontraba aburrida. Pero Brick al voltear su rostro a una de las bancas, vio a Blossom con Boomer, y no solo eso, si no que ella cargaba unas rosas en sus manos, Brick supuso que ellos ya habían vuelto de nuevo, y qué ya era muy tarde como para impedirlo, Brick pensó, que si Blossom era feliz con ese chico, está bien, lo dejaría así y no se metería más en su relación, pues si la peli-roja no podía quererlo a él, Brick no lo iba hacer a la fuerza. Brick solo suspiro de tristeza y siguió caminando con Berseck.

Blossom aún se encontraba en dudas, pues no sabía si perdonarlo o no, pero como el querer de esta chica hacia el rubio, era muy fuerte, así que le respondió.

-Está bien Boomer… Te disculpo – Dice seria, pero al Boomer oír eso, se acercó rápidamente a Blossom para besarla, pero esta lo freno –

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunta Boomer confuso –

\- El hecho de que hayamos vuelto, no significa que todo volvió hacer como antes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –

\- Con carácter como siempre – Dice Boomer mientras le apretaba sus mejillas y quien las movía de un lado a otro –

…

Brick se encontraba con Berseck en una heladería, estos dos estaban sentados en una de las mesas, mientras que Berseck se comía su helado de mantecado, pero quien al instante le preguntó a Brick.

-Brick… ¿A ti te gusta Blossom? –

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

\- Pues, porque no sé si luego de que veas esto, te seguirá gustando – Berseck señala a dos parejas que se acercaban a la heladería de manos tomadas, Brick se dio cuenta de quienes eran, Blossom y Boomer, él peli-rojo solo rodo los ojos y volteó su vista nuevamente a la de Berseck – No es triste ¿saber que la chica que te gusta no sienta lo mismo hacia ti? – Dice de forma maliciosa, mientras que ella apoyaba su mentón en la palma de sus manos –

\- Y para ti no es triste ¿saber que andas atrás de un chico, y saber que a él no le importas? – Dice el peli-rojo con la intención de molestarla, y que al instante lo logró, mientras que se levantaba de la mesa – Adiós – Brick fue a darse vuelta, pero al hacerlo, choco con Boomer –

\- ¡Oye! ¡Mira por dónde caminas! – Le exclama Boomer, mientras le daba un leve empujón en el pecho –

\- ¡A ti qué te pasa! – Le devuelve el empujón –

\- Oye Boomer, ya, déjalo… - Blossom se interpone entre el medio de ellos dos – Deja de comportarte como idiota –

\- Si Boomer, escucha a tú linda novia… - Dice Brick mientras se acercaba al oído de Blossom – No te comportes como un idiota… _Si no quieres volver a perderla_ … - Brick fue a irse pero Boomer fue a golpearlo, pero Blossom lo detuvo –

Brick al irse, Blossom mira a Boomer de forma molesta y se va de allí, dejándolo varado, Blossom al irse, Berseck se acerca a él de forma coqueta y le dice.

-Hola, yo soy Berseck, un gusto – Le extiende la mano, Boomer la mira de pies a cabeza con cara de satisfacción, pues la chica tenia buen cuerpo y vestía de una braga corta, dejando ver la punta de sus glúteos, un top negro y unas converses, pero no solo por eso, sí no que esta chica, tenía un cierto parecido a su novia. Boomer toma de la mano de Berseck –

\- El gusto es mío, soy Boomer – Separa sus manos –

\- Amm me enteré que eres novio de Blossom, pero que tuvieron una pausa por algo malo que hiciste con su mejor amiga –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunta Boomer confuso –

\- Pues veras… Los chismes corren muy rápido aquí… - Juega con uno de sus cabellos - Pero no solo de eso me enteré… Si no, que tú linda noviecita estaba indecisa con Brick, pues él le estaba coqueteando, y Blossom había caído, qué ella al estar saliendo contigo, estaba pensando en otro chico y ese chico es Brick… Tal vez por eso cuando fuiste a golpearlo, ella se interpuso para que no fueras a golpearlo… Tal vez ella sienta algo por el… -

\- No creo que Blossom sienta algo por ese idiota –

\- Boomer… No siempre debes verle el lado bueno a Blossom, a veces también tienes que verle el lado malo, y ese es… Blossom también siente algo por Brick, debes hacer algo, ¿No crees? – Boomer se queda un momento en silencio, pues estaba pensando en lo que le había acabado de decir Berseck –

\- Pues sí, tienes razón… Pero ¿Cómo podré confirmar si a Blossom le gusta Brick? Y además si le gusta, ¿Qué tipo de plan podría hacer? – Berseck rodea los ojos –

\- Vaya, pensé que tenías más potencial, pero veo que me equivoque… - Suspira – Bueno haciendo este plan te darás cuenta si ella gusta de Brick, y no solo eso, sí no que también lograras que ella se aleje de él – Sonríe maliciosa –

\- Te escucho… - Dice Boomer con una sonrisa –

\- Bueno… Solo haremos esto, citaras a Blossom de nuevo al parque, ¿Para qué?, pues yo estaré hay con Brick, y al ustedes llegar, yo lo besare a él y sí Blossom reacciona de una forma extraña, hay te darás cuenta y ganaras el alejamiento de ella y Brick –

\- Me parece bien… -

\- Pero – Sobresalta - Si ella reacciona de una forma extraña, no te vas a molestar con ella porque supiste que a ella le gusta Brick, porque si lo haces arruinaras todo el plan… Así sea que la rabia te consuma, debes evitarlo, ¿ok? –

\- Está bien – Se estrechan la mano –

…

Blossom estaba en la cocina con Miyako, pues ella la había citado para ella disculparse, ella ya no podía seguir así con Blossom.

Miyako le dice en un tono serio, pero sin perder la dulzura de su voz.

-Blossom te cité aquí, porque quiero que me escuches y que pienses las cosas, sé que no es el mejor lugar al cual pueda expresarme, pero creo que debo hacerlo ahora, porque yo ya no puedo más con que estemos molestas… Blossom, sé qué lo que te hice fue muy fuerte, lo he meditado y me disculpo…Sin embargo, sé que el golpe fue duro y no es fácil de superar, es por eso, que sí tú, decides terminar nuestra amistad, lo entenderé completamente… Lo siento Blossom – Miyako al terminar de hablar, Blossom se quedó en silencio, hasta que respondió –

\- Miyako, tus palabras fueron muy lindas, pero tú misma lo has dicho… No es fácil de superar… A demás necesito tiempo, para pensar las cosas… - Blossom la hace aún lado y sigue con su trabajo, a diferencia de Miyako, a ella solo se le salieron unas pocas lágrimas, pero que luego las limpió y dijo para sí sola –

\- Cometí un grave error, y que me deje cejar por el amor… Boomer… Ni siquiera ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, pero quien no lo haría… - Suspira –

 _ **Bueno… Aquí termino el Cap4… ¿Qué piensan que ocurrirá en el parque?... ¿Blossom por fin disculpara a Miyako? Dejen sus opiniones de que posiblemente ocurrirá… Y espero que les haya gustado jaja, ¿Algún review? (Carita de perrito triste, jaja ok no ._.)**_


	5. 5 El Triste Lamento y La Dulce Venganza

Simplemente… El Perfecto Idiota

Capítulo 5

-El Triste Lamento y La Dulce Venganza

Miyako se encontraba en la sala, viendo la televisión con su dulce abuelita, quienes se encontraban abrazadas, pero de repente ese lindo abrazo fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, la anciana fue a levantarse para abrir, pero Miyako la detuvo.

-Yo abro abuela – Dice dulcemente, mientras la anciana asentía y se sentaba nuevamente el sofá –

Miyako se dirigió a la puerta, pero ella antes de abrir, asomó su espectacular ojo color celeste por el pequeño lente que tenía la gran puerta, pero al hacerlo ella abrió sus ojos como platos y tapo rápidamente su boca con sus dos manos, mientras pensaba '' _**¿Qué hace Boomer aquí?**_ '', Miyako saliendo de sus pensamientos, suspiro y abrió la puerta. Los dos rubios se quedaron mirando por un momento, hasta que Miyako decidió hablar, para así romper ese ambiente.

-Hola Boomer ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Hola Miyako, pues quise venir para hablar contigo referente a lo que paso entre nosotros y Blossom – Dice serio –

\- Ok… Solo espera… - Miyako voltea su rostro hacia su abuela y le dice – Abuela, espera un momento – Su abuela con una sonrisa asiente. Miyako sale de la casa por completo, mientras entre cerraba la puerta y quien luego se sentó, junto con Boomer en los pocos escalones de la casa – Bueno… ¿Qué quieres hablar? – Dice Miyako mientras miraba a Boomer con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa –

\- Bueno… Primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo del beso – Boomer mira serenamente a los ojos de Miyako – No fue mi intensión besarte… Solamente fue un error, que nunca debió haber sucedido entre nosotros… En pocas palabras… Ese beso no fue nada, ¿Si?... Solamente fue un error – Miyako al oír eso, sintió que su corazón se despedazo por completo, pues nunca nadie en su vida, le había dicho algo tan feo, aparte de como la llamo Blossom en la cafetería… Pero Boomer… Boomer pisoteo duramente los sentimientos de Miyako hacia él – Y segundo, quería decirte, que Blossom y yo regresamos – Dice sonriente, a diferencia de Miyako, ella tenía una facción fría, una mirada vacía - ¡Es una buena noti… - Boomer fue interrumpido por la brusca bofetada de la rubia. Boomer quedo con el rostro de lado y su mano sosteniendo su rojiza mejilla, pero quien lentamente fue volteando su rostro hacia Miyako –

\- Así que solo jugaste con mis sentimientos… Que poco hombre eres… - Miyako comienzan a recorrerles unas pocas lágrimas en sus mejillas - ¿Crees que lo que hiciste estuvo bien? – Boomer se queda en silencio ante la pregunta de Miyako – Já – Ríe sarcástica, mientras secaba sus lágrimas – No me respondes porque estas claro que lo que digo, es cierto… - Miyako se levanta para adentrarse, pero Boomer se levanta y rápidamente toma de la muñeca de Miyako –

\- Miyako… -

\- Solo pisoteaste mis sentimientos… - Miyako se zafa bruscamente de la mano de Boomer –

La rubia al terminar la triste conversación con Boomer, se adentró a su casa, pero cuando Miyako fue a cerrar la puerta, miro al rubio e igualmente él, pero a los pocos segundos cerro lentamente la puerta, quien al hacerlo fue deslizándose lentamente en esta, hasta quedar en el suelo, la rubia rodio sus brazos en sus delgadas piernas y poso su mentón en sus rodillas. Su abuela volteó su rostro para confirmar que su nieta había entrado, pero ella al verla se preocupó, pues esta estaba llorando, la anciana se acercó con un paso no tan rápido a esta y le dijo en tono preocupado, mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de esta.

-Hijita mía ¿Qué te ha pasado? –

\- Jugaron con mis sentimientos… - Responde tristemente -

\- Hay hija mía, ven levántate – Le dice la dulce abuela, mientras ayudaba a Miyako a levantarse - ¿Quieres qué te haga un caliente té de manzanilla? –

\- Gracias abuelita… Pero no, iré a mi habitación – Miyako le sonríe triste, mientras subía las escaleras corriendo en dirección a su habitación –

La rubia al llegar se dirigió a su grande y cómoda cama, y se a recostó en esta, quien al hacerlo tomo una de sus almohadas y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras tapaba su rostro en este.

*Con Boomer*

Boomer se encontraba a recostado en su cama, mientras tenía sus brazos detrás de su nuca, mientras miraba al techo, recordando la imagen de aquella linda rubia, pues recordó las lágrimas que recorrían en sus mejillas y esos lindos ojos celeste que reflejaban un vacío y unos ojos totalmente vidriosos. Boomer cierra sus ojos y suspira, pues él nunca había hecho llorar a una chica, ahora el rubio, comenzó a sentir una gran culpa, una culpa que jamás en su vida había sentido, '' _**Así qué solo jugaste con mis sentimientos… Que poco hombre eres…**_ '' Ese pensamiento comenzó a vagar por la conciencia de Boomer, el chico suspiro nuevamente, mientras se sentaba en su cama, pero al instante vibro su teléfono, el rubio poso su mirada en la mesita de noche, que era donde se encontraba su teléfono, este lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje, Boomer rápidamente lo abrió y decía:

'' _**Hola querido Boomer… ¿Ya estás listo para el plan?**_ ''

'' _**Si Berseck… Ya está todo listo dentro de 20 estoy haya, ¿ok?**_ ''

Boomer apaga su teléfono y lo guarda en su bolsillo trasero. El rubio se levanta y se dirige a su armario, donde saca una camiseta de cuadros color negros y azul, este se la coloca, mientras tomaba sus converses negras y se las colocaba.

Boomer al terminar de vestirse, bajo a la sala, quien tomo las llaves de su auto y de la casa, mientras salía de esta y se montaba en su auto deportivo, quien al montarse encendió el aire y coloco música.

…..

El rubio al llegar a la casa de Blossom, se baja de su auto de inmediato y se encamina a la pequeña puerta de la peli-roja, quien al llegar toco al timbre y espero a que su linda novia abriera la puerta, que al instante salió una persona que Boomer no se esperaba, la persona que él rubio detesta con toda su vida, el idiota que se interpone en la relación de la peli-roja y él… Brick… El peli-rojo sonrío de lado y con una ceja arqueada, quien reflejaba picardía, a diferencia de Boomer, tenía el entre ceño fruncido y se encontraba de brazos cruzados, donde solo se podía reflejar molestia. Brick con un tono sarcástico le preguntó.

-¿A quién buscas? –

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido cómo para estar en tus tontos juegos? –

\- Sí, sí creo que eres un estúpido y sí tú crees que mis juegos son tontos pregúntale a la linda peli-roja si lo son – Dice burlón, tratando de enfadar al rubio, quien lo logró –

\- ¡Eres un imbe… - Es interrumpido –

\- ¡Blossom tengo que irme! ¡Adioos! ¡Ah y por cierto! ¡Te busca tú molesto novio! – Le grita Brick, mientras hacía aún lado a Boomer – Adiós Boomer, no se te olvide preguntarle a tú novia lo de mis juegos ok – Le dice Brick mientras bajaba los escalones de la casa de Blossom, pero Boomer fue a golpearlo por la espalda, pero por los impresionables reflejos de Brick, este lo detiene sosteniendo la mano de este, el peli-rojo voltea su rostro lentamente y con una voz fría le dice – Ni se te ocurra, perdedor – Brick suelta bruscamente de la mano de este y se encamina a su casa. A diferencia del rubio, tenía el entre ceño fruncido, pues este se había molestado por haberlo llamado perdedor, Boomer sin tomarle mucha importancia, luego se dio vuelta, pero al hacerlo se encontró con su novia, quien lo miraba molesta y de brazos cruzados, Boomer solo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y le dijo -

-Hola Blossom… ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Hola Boomer. – Dice secamente – Bien –

\- Mmm ya, me alegro, oye ¿Por qué Brick estaba aquí? – Dice Boomer molesto, pero al mismo tiempo para tratar de tapar sus actos –

\- Bueno, Brick solamente vino, porque yo lo llame –

\- ¿Para qué? – Pregunta a un más molesto –

\- Lo llame, porque en la preparatoria nos mandaron hacer un trabajo juntos, ya sabes, y necesitaba adelantarlo – Responde seria. Boomer se dio cuenta de que su novia decía la verdad, pues a él también le habían mandado ese trabajo – Bueno, pasa – Blossom se hace a un lado y le extiende el brazo, dándole paso a Boomer, él pasa y más atrás Blossom – Y ¿A qué es tú visita? – Dice Blossom mientras se sentaba en el sofá con Boomer –

\- Bueno, quería invitarte al parque, ¿quieres ir? – La toma de las manos –

\- Ya que no estoy haciendo nada, está bien – Le sonríe –

\- Está bien, te espero aquí – Blossom asiente, mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a su habitación –

Boomer veía como su chica se dirigía a su habitación, pero deja de mirarla, pues su teléfono había vibrado, este lo toma y vio que era otro mensaje de Berseck, él rubio lo abre y decía:

'' _**Boomer, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Brick ya está aquí**_ ''

'' _**Lo siento Berseck, pero es que el estúpido de Brick hizo que perdiera mi tiempo en él**_ ''

'' _**Bueno, pero apúrate**_ ''

El rubio guarda nuevamente su teléfono, mientras esperaba a Blossom quien más tarde salió.

-Boomer ya estoy lista – Dice Blossom –

\- Te vez, muy preciosa – Se levanta Boomer y se acerca a ella, quien al llegar la tomo de las manos – Como siempre… - Le dice dulce, quien la peli-roja al escuchar a Boomer se sonroja y sonríe tontamente –

\- Jaja gracias, bueno ya vamos no – Boomer asiente –

…..

Boomer y Blossom estaban caminando tomados de la mano por el parque, hablando y al mismo tiempo riendo, pero mientras Blossom se distrajo con algo, Boomer saco su teléfono y le envió un texto a Berseck, que decía:

'' _**Berseck ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde estás?**_ ''

'' _**Estoy cerca de la heladería, sentada en una de las bancas de afuera**_ ''

Boomer al leer el último mensaje de Berseck, apago su teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo y le dijo a Blossom.

-Blossom – La peli-roja lo mira sonriente - ¿Quieres ir a la heladería? Ya que la última vez no hemos podido comernos uno juntos –

\- Si, ¿Por qué no? – Boomer asiente y se dirigen a la heladería –

…

Blossom y Boomer ya estaban cerca de la heladería, pero esta pareja antes de llegar a la heladería, Blossom al instante se dio cuenta, de que unos dos peli-rojos estaban sentados en unas bancas, quienes se reían juntos, esa dulce pareja, resulto ser Berseck y Brick.

Berseck se dio cuenta de la presencia de Boomer y de Blossom, pues esta había volteado su rostro disimuladamente y los vio, Berseck noto que la peli-roja, los estaba observando, rápidamente tomo a Brick de sus mejillas y se acercó a él peli-rojo para besarlo, quien al hacerlo, Brick no dudo en seguirle el juego a su dulce y sexy amiguita, pues parecía disfrutarlo.

Blossom al verlos besarse, ella se detuvo, la peli-roja observo que Brick parecía gustarle el beso, ella en ese entonces pensó, que estos dos andaban juntos. Boomer se dio cuenta de la reacción que había hecho Blossom, él rubio la miro de reojo y notó que ella solo tenía su mirada en Berseck y Brick, Boomer sonrió de lado y le pregunto a Blossom como que si él no supiera nada.

-¿Amor ocurre algo? –

\- A-ah… No… Solo que, me quiero ir a casa… - Blossom fue a voltearse para irse, pero Boomer la tomo de la muñeca y le dijo en un tono seco –

\- ¿Por qué quieres irte? Apenas hemos llegado –

\- No me importa, solo quiero irme – Lo mira seria –

\- Está bien… - No dijo nada más que eso, pues no quería arruinar el plan -

…

Boomer y Blossom estaban en el auto, en un gran silencio de parte de los dos, pero en ese silencio Boomer pensaba '' _**Blossom actuó de una manera extraña… Ahora me entero, de que ella siente algo por ese imbécil… Siento una necesidad de… De reclamarle a Blossom, pero si lo hago, arruinare el plan…**_ '' Boomer mira a Blossom al terminar de pensar en ese vago pensamiento, que lo hacía enojar. Boomer disimuladamente le pregunta.

-Blossom… ¿Por qué quisiste irte del parque? Dime la verdad – La mira –

\- Solamente porque sentía un dolor en mi estómago, eso es todo – Dice fríamente - ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algún problema? – Lo mira seria –

\- No linda… No pasa nada – Dice un poco nervioso –

…..

Boomer al llegar a la casa de Blossom, fue a despedirse con un beso, pero Blossom lo ignoro saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Blossom al bajarse se dirigió a su casa hecha una furia, quien subió los escalones pisando fuertemente, al estar al frente de la puerta la abrió bruscamente, mientras entró y como la abrió así mismo la cerro.

La peli-roja al estar ya adentro de su casa pego un grito, que posiblemente sus vecinos escucharían, quien luego al terminar de gritar, suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

Blossom al llegar se lanzó a su cama y se preguntó para sí sola.

-¿Por qué me molesté al ver a Brick y a Berseck besarse? – Su mirada se desvía a su ventana - ¿Por qué sentí rabia dentro de mí?... – Blossom se sienta de golpe – No puedo creerlo – Blossom tapa su rostro con sus manos y mientras decía en voz baja – _Me gusta Brick…_ \- Blossom se a recuesta nuevamente - ¿Por… - Es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre –

Blossom bufa, y se levanta de su cama, dirigiéndose a la sala.

La peli-roja al llegar, abre la puerta y resulto ser Miyako, quien la miraba con una sonrisa triste, a diferencia de Blossom la miraba con las cejas arqueadas y de brazos cruzados, pero quien luego le dijo.

-Hola Miyako, pasa – Se hace a un lado, dándole paso a la rubia, quien luego entro, mientras Blossom cerraba la puerta –

\- Hola Blossom… ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Pues, bien y ¿tú? –

\- Bien… Oye Blossom, vine porque quería saber si ya habías pensado en sí nuestra amistad iba a seguir - Blossom le sonríe de lado –

\- Ya lo pensé, y… Sí quiero que nuestra amistad siga – Miyako al oír eso, sintió que iba a explotar de la felicidad. Blossom abre sus brazos y Miyako se acerca rápidamente a ella y la abraza –

\- Me alegra de que volvamos hacer amigas – Separa el abrazo –

\- A mí igual – Le sonríe dulcemente -

\- No va a volver a repetirse – Blossom asiente –

\- Jaja tranquila, oye, ya que estas aquí, ¿Con quién te tocó hacer el trabajo? – Le dice la peli-roja, mientras se sentaba en el sofá con Miyako –

\- Me tocó con Cody – Rodea los ojos – Ni siquiera ha ido a mí casa para adelantar y ¿A ti con quién te tocó? – Miyako al preguntarle que con quien le había tocado, Blossom se quedó paralizada para ella responder, pues recordó de lo que había dicho en su habitación - ¿Blossom?... – Sigue sin responderle - ¡Blossom! – Reacciona –

\- Ah sí… Emm, me tocó con Brick, pero ya adelantamos un poco el trabajo –

\- Ah ¿ok?... Yo le pediré mañana al profesor que me cambie de persona –

\- Si, te apoyo – Miyako le sonríe, pero de repente le vibra su teléfono – Am, Blossom, espera – Blossom asiente, mientras Miyako contestaba su teléfono – Hola abuelita….. Si ok, espérate un momento…. Si abue, ya voy – Finaliza su llamada – Blossom tengo que irme mi abuela me llama –

\- Tranquila – Le dice, mientras la rubia se levantaba del sofá – Nos vemos mañana –

\- Sí, adiós – Se despide Miyako, quien luego salió de la casa –

Blossom suspiro y se a recostó en el sofá, quien luego comenzaron a pesarle sus ojos y al instante se quedó profundamente dormida.

…..

La peli-roja comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente, pues la había despertado la luz solar que se asomaba por la pequeña ventana de su casa, Blossom al levantarse por completo, abrió los ojos como platos, pues se había quedado dormida y no sabía que oras eran, ella sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo encendió, y noto que marcaban las 8:00am, se calmó, pues aún le quedaban una hora y quince minutos, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño.

Blossom al terminar de asearse y vestirse, salió de su casa, quien luego tomo un bus en dirección a la preparatoria.

…..

Todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos puestos y con su respectiva pareja.

La rubia, quien se encontraba sentada junto con la morena, alzo la mano, para poder tomar el permiso de hablar, quien él profesor le dio el permiso.

-¿Si señorita Miyako? – Dice el profesor –

\- Am, necesito hablar con usted – El profesor le hace seña con su mano, dándole a entender que se acerque a él. Miyako se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a él – Dígame, ¿Qué quiere? – Le pregunta mientras se cruzaba de brazos –

\- Señor profesor, quería hablarle referente al trabajo que usted mando, pues mi compañero, Cody, no ha hecho el esfuerzo para adelantarlo – Le explica dulcemente –

\- Mmm ya veo, bueno, le cambiare con otro compañero, pero al final de clases le digo –

\- Está bien señor y disculpe las molestias –

\- Tranquila, ya puede tomar asiento – Miyako le sonríe y se sienta nuevamente –

….

Ya a la hora de salir de clases, el profesor cito al salón de él, a Miyako, Cody, Boomer y a Rin, pues iba a decirles algo.

Los cuatro al entrar al salón, cada uno se sentó en uno de los pupitres delanteros, mientras que el profesor se entre sentaba en su escritorio y les decía.

-Los he citado, porque voy a cambiarlos de pareja para el trabajo que les mande –

\- ¿Por qué? – Refunfuña Rin, pues la castaña, Rin, estaba de acuerdo de que su pareja fuera el rubio, ya que a ella solía llamarle la atención, aunque Boomer no tuviera nada que ver con ella –

\- Porque sí – Le responde serio, la castaña al ver en la forma que le respondió y de la forma en como la miraba, no dijo nada más – Ahora, Boomer ira con Miyako y Cody con Rin –

\- A mí me da igual – Dice Cody relajado, mientras se levantaba del pupitre –

\- Todavía no he terminado – Cody se detiene y vuelve a sentarse –

\- ¿Feliz? – Le reclama el moreno –

\- Acaso quieres que te lleve a detención – Dice el profesor molesto -

\- Acaso usted no se ha dado cuenta que ya no estamos en clase – Le responde groseramente y al mismo tiempo burlón, haciendo que el profesor no diga nada más – Veo que la edad le esta afectan… - Es interrumpido –

\- Silencio… Bueno, que tengan una feliz tarde – Les dice –

\- Para eso hizo que nos quedáramos – Se queja el moreno, mientras se levantaba nuevamente e igualmente que los demás –

\- Si – Dice secamente –

\- Adiós profesor – Se despide Miyako con una sonrisa e igualmente que él –

Miyako al salir, estaba un poco molesta, pues tenía que hacer el trabajo con él chico que rompió sus sentimientos, ella aprieta sus manos, haciendo que estos queden en forma de puños y al mismo tiempo tenía sus mejillas infladas, quienes tomaron un tono rojizo, pero esta se detuvo al sentir que unas manos tomaron las de ellas….

 _ **Bueno aquí termino el Cap5, espero que les haya gustado como quedo… Pero, ¿Quién tomo de la mano de Miyako al salir?... ¡Se verá en el Cap6!**_


	6. 6 Reuniones Incomodas

Simplemente… El Perfecto Idiota

Capítulo 6

-Reuniones Incomodas

Miyako al salir, estaba un poco molesta, pues tenía que hacer el trabajo con él chico que rompió sus sentimientos, ella aprieta sus manos, haciendo que estos queden en forma de puños y al mismo tiempo tenía sus mejillas infladas, quienes tomaron un tono rojizo, pero esta se detuvo al sentir que unas manos tomaron las de ellas, Miyako se colocó rígida y al mismo tiempo se le erizo la piel, esta voltea su rostro lentamente y al darse cuenta de quién era sus ojos comenzaron abrirse lentamente hasta quedar como platos.

Al instante esta reacciona.

-¡Suéltame! – La rubia le grita mientras se zafaba de la mano del rubio –

\- Miyako tenemos que hablar – Le responde serio –

\- Si se trata sobre el trabajo, te escucho, pero si se trata de otra cosa, ni pienses que te escucharé – Se cruza de brazos –

\- Es sobre el trabajo… Pero también es de nosotros dos – Miyako roda los ojos y bufa – Vamos rubia necesitamos arreglar las cosas –

\- Oye no me señales por ser rubia – Sobresalta – Tú también lo eres – Boomer ríe un poco -.

\- Jaja está bien Miyako, bueno ¿Me vas a escuchar? –

\- Habla… - Se acomoda su bolso –

\- Bueno, lo del trabajo es en una semana y necesitamos adelantarlo, así que ve a mí casa hoy a las cuatro, ¿Te parece bien? – Miyako asiente – Y con eso hablamos sobre lo nuestro – Finaliza. Miyako hace una mueca de fastidio pero que luego se dio vuelta para irse, aunque a lo lejos ella pudo escuchar gritar al rubio divertidamente – ¿¡Ni siquiera un adiós!? – La rubia detuvo su paso y volteo su rostro lanzándole una mirada matadora y quien le dijo con sarcasmo –

\- Veo que no te cansas – La sonrisa que tenía Boomer fue borrándose al momento de escuchar eso, Miyako sin perder más el tiempo se encamino a la salida –

…..

Blossom estaba llevando una bandeja donde había un Coffe con leche y un pan dulce, la peli-roja estaba más que incomoda, pues el pedido era de él chico que solía detestarlo con toda su vida, él chico que al pasar el tiempo comenzó a confundir sus sentimientos hacia él, él chico que no la deja estar en paz con su novio… Él… Ni más ni menos, es… Brick.

La oji-rosa al estar enfrente de él sentía su pulso aún más rápido de lo normal, que sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas, que por dentro de ella sentía un gran calor, pero que por fuera sentía que había mucho frío y quien al mismo tiempo sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle. Ella aún con la bandeja en mano, estas comenzaron a temblarles acto que hizo que el Coffe se le callera de estas, Brick se preocupó por tal situación, pero al no más tardar la peli-roja cerro sus ojos lentamente y de igual manera fue a caer, por suerte Brick la atajo.

Todas las personas que estaban allí quedaron estupecfactadas al ver a Blossom desmayarse, igualmente ninguna de ellas se inmutaron en hacer algo más que quedársela viendo, a diferencia de su amiga se acercó a los dos peli-rojos preocupada y de la misma forma le preguntó a Brick.

-¿Qué le pasó? –

\- No lo sé – Responde, mientras trataba de cargar a Blossom – Ella solamente al llegar a mi mesa con el pedido se desmayó – Le dice al este estarce encaminando a la salida –

\- ¿A dónde te la llevas? –

\- La llevare a un médico –

\- Voy contigo – Brick asiente - ¡Shon! – Llama la rubia a otro de los empleados, quien al no más tardar sale por el mostrador de comidas – Encárgate de la cafetería, dile al jefe que fui al médico porque Blossom se desmayó – El chico asiente, Miyako antes de salir deja su delantal en una de las mesas –

Brick, Blossom y Miyako al salir se dirigen rápidamente al estacionamiento, quienes al llegar se suben en el auto del peli-rojo.

Miyako y Brick mientras que se dirigían al médico, iban preocupados, la rubia por su amiga y Brick… Brick por la chica que está cambiando su vida. El peli-rojo mientras conducía miraba a la oji-rosa a través del retrovisor, donde esos deseables ojos rojos sangre ahora reflejaban preocupación y temor, pero quien al instante volvió su vista a la autopista y aceleraba más la velocidad.

Miyako estaba comenzando a preocuparse más, pues su amiga estaba comenzando a sudar frio y su piel pálida ahora lo estaba aún más, ahora parecía tener una piel alvina, los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a vidriarse, donde su vista comenzó hacer borrosa y que al instante unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron caer en la mejilla de Blossom, Brick se dio cuenta de que Miyako estaba llorando, preocupadamente le pregunto mientras volteaba a verla.

-¿Por qué lloras? – Nuevamente su vista se posa en la autopista –

\- Blossom está comenzando a sudar frio y su piel ya no es la misma – Seca sus lágrimas –

\- Tranquila ya llegamos – Brick estaciona su auto y sale rápidamente del mismo, al igual que Miyako, y quien luego toma a Blossom cuidadosamente en sus brazos y la saca de la misma manera –

…

Brick y Miyako se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, la rubia se encontraba mordiéndose las uñas, pues esta estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que nadie saliera a informales sobre el estado de Blossom, Brick se encontraba jugando con sus dedos y mirando de un lado a otro, pues este también estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

Al momento una enfermera se dirige a estos dos y les pregunta en un tono educado.

-Buenas, ¿Ustedes dos son amigos de la joven Blossom Akatsutsumi? –

\- Sí yo soy amigo de ella – Responde Brick desesperadamente –

\- Buenas – Aclara Miyako, quien luego le dedico una fulminante mirada al peli-rojo por ser descortés – Sí, nosotros somos amigos de ella, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunta –

\- La joven se está recuperando de u… - Es interrumpida por el peli-rojo –

\- ¿¡De qué!? ¡Hable rápido! – Se desespera y quien se levanta del asiento bruscamente. La enfermera al ver cómo actuó Brick hizo una mueca de asombramiento pero al mismo tiempo de desagrado –

\- Brick – Le dice Miyako entre dientes –

\- Se está recuperando de un gran resfriado, - Explica - Ella dijo que quería ver a la joven Miyako -

\- Soy yo… - Su mirada se desvía a la del peli-rojo, quien noto el desánimo de este por Blossom no haberlo citado verla – Y… Sobre ¿Un joven Brick? ¿No mencionó al respecto? – La enfermera niega lentamente. Miyako mira a Brick, queriéndole decir que lo sentía con la mirada –

La rubia sigue a la enfermera.

Estas al llegar a la habitación, la enfermera la dejo a solas con Blossom, la oji-azul vio que su amiga estaba acostada en la camilla, con una pequeña aguja introducida en su antebrazo, quien le aportaba suero.

Blossom al verla le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, y quien le dijo con un tono un poco bajo.

-Ven… Siéntate a mí lado… - Miyako le obedeció – Gracias por traerme Miyako – La toma de la mano –

\- Yo solamente no, también Brick… - Alza un ceja y hace una pequeña mueca, Blossom con al oír ese nombre, volteo su rostro y suspiro - ¿Qué pasa con él? – La rubia ya se había dado cuenta de que estos dos se traían algo entre manos - ¿Por qué no lo has invitado a pasar? – Blossom le dirige la mirada y le responde en un tono frío –

\- Porque… _Lo detesto…_ \- Blossom nuevamente desvía su mirada a otro lado –

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? – Le pregunta dudosa –

\- Si Miyako… Tú muy sabes que yo a él lo detesto desde siempre – La mira molesta –

\- Pues no parecías detestarlo el día que se quedaron solos en la cafetería por la noche – Le dice pícara, a diferencia de Blossom se sonroja al recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche - ¿No es cierto? – La peli-roja se queda en silencio – Lo sa… - Es interrumpida –

\- No. No lo es, siempre lo detestare… _Siempre_ … - Recordó el beso de él y de Berseck –

\- Bueno, como tú digas jefa – Le revuelve el cabello, mientras que Blossom se reía – Oye, ¿No quieres que le avise a Boomer sobre ti? –

\- ¡No! – Sobresalta – No quiero que se preocupe por mí – Miyako suspira y rodea los ojos divertida –

\- Está bien… -

Miyako miro la hora en su celular y marcaban las tres y media.

-Blossom tengo que irme – Se levanta Miyako, mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza –

\- Está bien, adiós – Le sonríe –

\- Te escribiré para que me avises cualquier cosa, ¿Ok? – Blossom asiente varias veces con su cabeza – Adiós –

La rubia al salir de allí, a lo lejos ella pudo observar que Brick aún estaba en la sala de esperas, ella sonrío y antes de irse se encamino hacia el peli-rojo, quien al llegar le preguntó.

-¿No te has ido aún? –

\- No vez que estoy aquí – Le responde sarcástico y un tanto burlón –

\- Jaja, ok, tranquilo y ¿Por qué no te has ido? – Se cruza de brazos y lo mira pícaramente –

\- P-pues… Solo quiero estar al pendiente de ella ¿Sí? – Sobresalta un poco alterado –

\- Jaja está bien… Nos vemos luego – Se despide Miyako con un beso en la mejilla –

Miyako al estar en la parada de autobús, pensó en que como llegaría a la casa de Boomer si no sabía dónde quedaba, esta se pegó en la frente quien lentamente fue deslizándola por su cara, la rubia saca nuevamente su teléfono y le envía un texto, quien luego de responderle, toma rumbo a su casa.

….

Miyako al estar al frente de la pequeña puerta de la casa de Boomer, cierra sus ojos y toma aire, para así tocar el timbre, al tocarlo espera a que el rubio le abra, a los poco segundos el rubio abre la puerta, Miyako al verlo su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pues Boomer se encontraba sin camiseta, donde se podía admirar su bien formado abdomen al igual que sus brazos, el chico parecía haber estado durmiendo, porque aparte de cómo se encontraba, tenía su cabello más desordenado de lo anual y estaba sin calzado, Boomer se dio cuenta que Miyako estaba sonrojada por como él se encontraba.

-Ah, hola Miyako pasa – Se hace a un lado y esta pasa intimidada, mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta al ella terminar de entrar – Disculpa por cómo me encuentro – Coloca su mano detrás de su nuca mientras reía – Tomaba una siesta – Explica – Bueno, espérame un momento, iré a cambiarme – Miyako asiente –

La tímida rubia observa detalladamente la casa y se dio cuenta que la casa apenas había sido comprada, ya que había alguna y que otra caja en algunas esquinas de esta, aunque habiendo un poco de cajas no le quitaba lo linda a la pequeña casa.

Al instante bajo el chico corriendo de las escaleras terminándose de colocar su suéter negro, haciendo que Miyako salga de sus ensoñaciones, con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo Boomer.

-Bueno, comencemos… - Miyako asiente contagiándose de la misma sonrisa de aquel chico, mientras se dirigían a la pequeña oficina de este –

…

Brick se encontraba aun sentado en el lugar que solio estarlo al llegar, mirando el techo como si tuviera algo de divertido en hacerlo, mientras él pensaba en Blossom, pensando en que como se encontraba ella, si ella pensaba en él tanto como él lo está haciendo ahora, frustrado apoya sus codos en sus piernas e introduce sus dedos en sus cabellos anaranjados y meditaba un poco.

- _Blossom… Hace unos momentos te odiaba… Y ahora simplemente no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos… Cada segundo, cada minuto estas en ellos… Cómo quisiera sacarte de ellos, no quiero seguir atrás de alguien a la cual no le importo… Pero no sé, hay algo en ti que no tienen las demás chicas, no sé sí es porque… Tienes carácter… Solo… Tratare de olvidarte…_ \- Brick se levantó de la silla para él así poder irse –

*Con Blossom*

La linda peli-roja aún seguía acostada e igualmente miraba hacia el techo y quien se preguntó para sí sola.

-¿Brick aun seguirá haya? – Suspira. Al momento Blossom toca un botón que estaba aún lado de su cama, este era para llamar a un enfermero si necesitabas algo. A los pocos segundos una enfermera llego a su habitación y le pregunto –

\- ¿Necesita algo joven? –

\- Sí, afuera hay un chico de cabello anaranjado y de piel pálida, dile que puede pasar y si se niega, oblígalo – La enfermera un poco confusa asintió y salió de allí en busca de Brick –

El peli-rojo ya casi saliendo de la sala de esperas, escucho un grito un poco aguda, quien al escucharlo, este voltea.

-¡La joven Blossom quiere verlo! – Brick pensó en si entrar o no entrar, pero recordó lo que este chico se había propuesto a cumplir… _Olvidarla_ … -

\- ¡Dígale que yo ya me fui! – Le grita –

\- ¡Joven, ella en realidad quiere verlo! ¡Lo necesita! – Exagera un poco, para ver si él chico al menos aceptaba verla. El peli-rojo al escuchar que Blossom lo necesitaba lo pensó un poco y decidió ir –

\- ¡Está bien! – Brick corre hacia la enfermera y quien al llegar a esta, se dirigieron a la habitación de la oji-rosa –

Blossom estaba jugando con sus dedos, pues la estaba matando la curiosidad de saber si Brick iba a ir a verla o simplemente no, su respuesta de su pregunta la supo al ver que por su puerta se había asomado ese refinado pero sin perder la masculinidad de su rostro, y quien le dedico una sonrisa que se pudo apreciar esa perfecta dentadura blanca, al no más tardar Brick ya se encontraba dentro de esa habitación, donde se pudo sentir la tensión en estos dos. Brick quiso romper esa gran tensión que había, diciendo sin perder la odiosidad.

-Escuche que querías verme y que sencillamente… _Me necesitabas_ – Blossom rodea los ojos divertida y responde odiosa –

\- La enfermera exagero, además solo te invite a pasar, porque cada minuto la enfermera venía avisarme de que tú aun seguías afuera y me dio un poco de lastima oír que esperabas por mí, solo cuando aún yo no quise que entraras –

\- E-eh… He estado aquí porque Miyako me dijo que me quedara aquí a vigilarte – Se cubre –

\- Si claro, además ¿De qué me vigilarías? – Arquea sus cejas –

\- B-bueno… Pues, puede ser que te dejen ir a casa y yo tendría que avisarle a Miyako –

\- Está bien… - Responde aun sin creerle -

De nuevo comenzó ese silenció y ese incomodo ambiente.

-Blossom, necesitan cambiarte el suero, ya se te acabo – Le dice Brick mientras miraba el vacío recipiente de suero – Déjame cambiarlo – Brick se dirige al pequeño aparato de donde colgaba el recipiente y quien lo cambia por otro – Listo – Le sonríe. '' _ **De nuevo esa sonrisa**_ '' pensó la peli-roja. Blossom al verlo sonreír de esa forma desvía su mirada a otro sitio y quien le preguntó sin seguir mirándolo –

\- ¿Cómo sabes de esto? –

\- He asistido a clases de enfermería, pues me gustaría ser un doctor o un enfermero – Blossom voltea su mirada hacia él –

\- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunta dulcemente –

\- Porque me gustaría ayudar a las personas en curar su salud – Brick la mira atento –

Estos dos peli-rojos se encontraban mirándose el uno con el otro, donde para Brick y Blossom, existían ellos dos nada más, donde sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo ante ellos, quien Brick desvía su mirada hacia los labios rosas de la peli-roja y que luego la mirada de esta también se desvió hacia esos definidos labios, el peli-rojo apoyo sus manos en la almohada de cada lado de la cabeza de Blossom y quien lentamente fue agachando su rostro hacia el de Blossom, donde ya los dos podían sentir la respiración de cada uno.

'' _ **No de nuevo…**_ '' pensó Blossom.

….

*Con Miyako y Boomer*

Los dos rubios ya habían terminado parte de su dichoso trabajo, Boomer poso sus manos en sus caderas y tomo un poco de aire, mientras que la rubia se encontraba un poco agotada en la silla, mientras tenía su cabeza ha recostada en esta y tomaba igualmente aire, pues el trabajo era muy largo.

Boomer al terminar de tomar el aire suficiente le pregunta a Miyako con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Esta asiente con su dedo índice – Bueno, iré a la cocina en busca de una soda – El rubio se da vuelta y sale de la oficina en busca de las sodas –

Miyako al terminar de descansar lo suficiente, saca su teléfono y al encenderlo marcaban las seis de la tarde y quien tenía diez llamadas perdidas de su casa, Miyako abrió los ojos como platos y salió de la oficina rápidamente hacia la cocina para despedirse de Boomer.

La rubia al llegar a la cocina, Boomer se encontraba tomando de su soda, Miyako se adentra y le dice a Boomer.

-Boomer, adiós tengo que irme, mi abuela está preocupada porque no he llegado a casa – Se da vuelta –

\- ¡Espera! – Miyako se da vuelta y Boomer se acerca a ella – Aun no hemos aclarado lo nuestro – '' _ **¡¿Lo nuestro?!**_ '' Pensó la rubia –

Miyako y Boomer salieron de la casa y se sentaron en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba aun lado de la entrada.

-Miyako… Mira lo siento por haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles, sé que estuvo muy mal, pero en serio lo siento… Cuando me dijiste que era poco hombre – Miyako se sonroja un poco al recordar eso – Me di cuenta de que en serio lo fui, porque yo nunca debí jugar contigo… Y… ¿Sabes?... Lo que te voy a decir, no es para que me disculpes… Pero al momento de nosotros estar solos en los carruseles, me di cuenta de que eres una simpática y divertida chica, que… Al momento de nosotros estar en la montaña rusa, me quede observándote, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que eres muy hermosa – Miyako se sonroja aún más de lo que estaba y sintió que nuevamente su pulso se aceleró – Y… Que sinceramente, cuando te bese… Sentí como un cosquilleo en mi estómago y que cuando nuestros labios se apoderaron por si solos, sentí una sensación muy bonita… - Los dos rubios se miran fijamente – Porque sentí esos carnosos pero… - Boomer se acerca aún más – Definidos labios – Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse – Sabor a miel… - Solo un poco más…. Tan solo un poco –

\- No Boomer - Miyako coloca su mano en su pecho evitando tal beso -… No traicionaría de nuevo a Blossom – La oji-azul se levanta del pequeño sofá – Boomer, tan solo aclárate… ¿Qué sientes por mí? – Boomer se queda en silencio, pues él no sabía lo que sentía por esta chica… En si no sabía si él en realidad quería a Blossom como él pensaba, pues si la quisiera como tal, no estaría tratando de besar a otra chica… - De nuevo te quedas en silencio – Se cruza de brazos –

\- Miyako… Creo que… Que tú m… - Es interrumpido por la bocina de un auto –

Los dos rubios miraron hacia el auto que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa de Boomer, Miyako se asombró al ver quien era y una facción de alegría se planteó en su rostro al ver quien era la persona que estaba allí dentro. Un rostro salió por la ventana del copiloto y grito desde allí.

-¡Hola Miyako! – Era un chico de piel blanca, cabello dorado un poco corto pero al mismo tiempo desordenados y tenía los ojos de color azul oscuro, reflejando rebeldía y picardía –

-¡Hola Shinji! – Le grita Miyako mientras lo saludaba con la mano –

-¿Quién es? – Le pregunta Boomer curioso –

\- Él es un viejo amigo, adiós Boomer, nos vemos luego – Se despide con un beso en la mejilla –

\- Pe… - Se queda en silencio, pues la rubia ya se había montado en el auto de aquel chico – _Necesito conocerlo_ …- Dice para sí solo, mientras se adentraba a su casa –

…

*Con Blossom y Brick*

-A-ah Brick – La peli-roja evita el beso –

\- ¿Si? – Pregunta inocentemente el peli-rojo, mientras se levantaba nuevamente –

\- Ya es tarde, deberías irte – Dice seria, pues recordó nuevamente la imagen de Brick y de Berseck – Los enfermeros se molestarían si saben que aun sigues aquí –

\- Está bien Blossom… - Brick suspira y se encamina hacia la puerta, pero este antes de salir le dice una última cosa – Adiós Blossom, espero que te recuperes –

\- Si, adiós nos vemos –

\- Si… Claro… Nos veremos – Niega lentamente con su cabeza y con una sonrisa sale de esa habitación -

Blossom quedo un poco confusa ante lo último que Brick había dicho, pero aun así, cerró sus ojos y al instante se quedó dormida.

 _ **¡Y aquí acabamos con el Cap6! Espero que les haya gustado chicas(os)…**_

 _ **¿Qué pasara con Shinji y Boomer? ¿Se conocerán? ¿A Boomer le agradara este viejo amigo de Miyako? ¿Brick tomara en serio esa decisión de olvidar a Blossom?... Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, jaja adiooos**_

 _ **¿Algún review por ahí?**_


	7. 7 ¿Celoso?

Nota: ¡Hola! A todas las que están leyendo mi fanfic… Espero que les guste, pues es mi primer Fic, o mejor dicho, soy nueva aquí así quee… No sé cómo les parecerá… Aunque me gustaría mucho que les guste mi Fic

Simplemente… El Perfecto Idiota

Capítulo 1

\- Un Idiota

Una linda chica de piel pálida, de cabello anaranjado que aclarecía en sus puntas que le llegaba hasta su perfecta cintura, unos hermosos pero extrañamente ojos color rosa brillante que resaltaba sus largas y negras pestañas, buen cuerpo, de estatura un poco alta y que vestía de unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca, que estaba cubierta por una camisa a cuadros color negros y blancos, un gorrito de color negro y unos zapatos altos de color blancos, y un delantal blanco con un logo que decía '' _ **Coffe City**_ '', pero… ¿Qué hacia una linda chica trabajando en una cafetería? Simple… Necesitaba dinero…

Se escuchan las pequeñas campanillas que tenía la entrada de la cafetería, donde habían entrado dos chicos, uno era de piel pálida, cabello anaranjado un poco desordenado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, unos ojos extrañamente, pero deseables ojos color rojo sangre, cuerpo de atleta y alto, que vestía de una camisa a cuadros color rojos y negros, unos jeans negros y un poco rasgados, y unas converse negras, él otro chico, era igual de pálido que su acompañante, un poco más alto que él otro, cuerpo de atleta, cabello de color negro brillante quien lo traía sujetado de una cola, los ojos de aquel chico no se podían notar, pues traía unas gafas negras, vestía de una camiseta blanca que tenía estampado un '' _ **8**_ '' y unas letras que decían '' _ **Jordán**_ '' en color negro, unos jeans negros, quien traía sujetado en su cintura una camisa manga larga a cuadros color negros, blancos y verdes, y unas botas marrones.

Estos dos acompañantes se sentaron en una de las mesas que había, el chico de cabello anaranjado miro a la chica y le hizo una seña con sus manos para que los atendiera, la chica se acercó a ellos con un pequeño librito donde anotaba los pedidos y con una voz un poco molesta les dijo.

¿Qué van a pedir? – Saca un bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo de su delantal –

¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo? – Dice odiosamente el anaranjado –

¿Por qué razón debería decirlo de nuevo? – Se cruza de brazos –

Porque se supone que a los clientes debes tratarlos con… _Cariño_ … – Sobresalta el '' _ **Cariño**_ '', con una mirada divertida – Sobre todo a unos chicos tan apuesto como nosotros – La chica al escuchar '' _ **Apuestos**_ '' hizo una mueca de burla y rodo los ojos –

Si ustedes son apuestos entonces el trasero de mi jefe es sexy – Los chicos al escuchar eso se molestaron y el peli negro respondió con un –

Pregúntanos de nuevo que pediremos de una forma dulce, si no, le diremos a tu jefecito que su empleada ha sido muy grosera – Se cruza de brazos, la mira con una sonrisa de lado y sus cejas arqueadas – Tú decides –

Ahj – Rodea los ojos - ¿Quieren algo de comer? ¿Algo de beber? – Dice falsamente dulce –

Jaja, sí, yo quiero un Coffe con leche y bien… _Caliente_ … – La joven al escuchar caliente rodo los ojos, mientras anotaba – Y tú, Butch –

Tráeme un Coffe negro y un pan dulce – Finalmente termina de anotar –

La chica se da vuelta y se dirige hacia donde su amiga Miyako quien se encontraba en el mostrador de comidas, una chica de piel blanca, ojos color azul cielo que si la mirabas podrías ver el paraíso, tenía el cabello hasta su cintura de color amarillo y sus puntas eran onduladas, que estaba atado de una coleta, era un poco baja pero de buen cuerpo, vestía de unos shorts cortos de color blancos, una camiseta azul rey que estaba al descubierto en la parte de su espalda, un delantal de la misma forma que su amiga, y tenía unas vans negras, la chica al llegar a donde se encontraba Miyako, le dice.

Un Coffe negro, un pan dulce y otro Coffe solo que este con leche, que hierba de lo caliente, por favor – Le dice con un rostro de frustración –

Oye Blossom, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Le dice en forma de burla –

Pues unos idiotas que hicieron que me molestara, lo de siempre –

Ah ya, el peli negro y el peli rojo ¿No es cierto? – Blossom asiente lentamente – Jaja, bueno ya te traigo la orden – Miyako se da vuelta en busca del pedido, mientras que Blossom esperaba, al momento sale Miyako con el pedido en mano – Aquí esta – Le entrega el pedido y Blossom lo toma, se da vuelta y suspira. Blossom se acerca a los chicos con los pedidos, y al llegar les dice de mala gana –

¿Felices? – Se da vuelta molesta y se va a otras mesas para tomar otros pedidos –

…

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, donde normalmente cierran a esa hora, Blossom con la ayuda de Miyako cierra la cafetería, al terminar se quitan sus delantales y los dejan en el vestidor, al terminar de quitárselo salen de la cafetería por la puerta trasera, que al salir se encontraba Boomer, a recostado en su auto deportivo color negro, él era el novio de Blossom, era un chico de piel blanca, pero que sus mejillas adornaban unas pocas pecas, ojos azul cielo, tenía el cabello de color amarillo, un poco desordenados que le llegaba por los hombros, alto y cuerpo de atleta, vestía de unos jeans azules un poco desgastados, una camisa blanca, que estaba cubierta por un suéter de cuero color negro y unas botas color negras. Él chico al ver salir a su novia se acerca a ella con una sonrisa de lado, que al no más tardar le planto un beso en los labios, mientras que Blossom rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, pero a diferencia de Miyako, se sentía un poco incomoda al estar observando tal acto y sobre todo, porque a ella, le parecía atractivo el novio de su mejor amiga, pero ella no podía hacer nada, pues era el novio de su amiga… Pero ella para romper ese incomodo ambiente tose falsamente.

¡Cofh! ¡Cofh! – Blossom y Boomer dejan de besarse al oír toser a Miyako –

Ah sí… Miyako – Dice Boomer –

Oye Boomer ¿Podrás llevar a Miyako a su casa? – Le pregunta Blossom –

Claro… Vamos móntense – Le dice Boomer mientras se acercaban al auto –

Miyako se sentía aún más incómoda, pues noto que Boomer tenía su mano en la pierna de Blossom, ella en ese momento quería llegar lo más rápido a su casa, no podía aguantar ver eso, así que decidió mirar hacia la ventana.

….

Cuando ya estos habían llegado a la casa de Miyako, Blossom y ella se bajaron, y fueron en dirección a la puerta de su casa, cuando estas dos ya habían subido los pocos escalones que tenía la casa de Miyako, Blossom le dijo.

Adiós Miyako, nos vemos mañana – Se despide con un beso en la mejilla –

Si, adiós – Dice Miyako, mientras se adentraba a su casa –

Blossom baja los escalones y se dirige nuevamente al auto de Boomer, cuando ya había llegado se adentra en él y cierra la puerta, Boomer toma rumbo a casa de Blossom… Pero mientras iban a esa dirección Boomer le pregunto a Blossom.

Oye Blossom… ¿Yo le caigo mal a tu amiga? – Mira a Blossom, pero luego vuelve la mirada a la auto pista –

¿Por qué? – Pregunta confusa –

Porque cuando ella me ve contigo, veo que no le gusta y actúa de una manera extraña – Blossom se cruza de brazos –

Pues yo la noto a ella normal, ¿No será que te gusta? – Blossom lo mira con el ceño fruncido –

Claro que no amor, como crees que ella me va a gustar, no es de mi tipo… Tú eres la única que me gusta y que me gustará –

Está bien… – Se calma –

…..

Al Boomer llegar a la casa de Blossom, estaciona su auto y Blossom le dice.

Adiós Boomer, te quiero – Blossom se acerca a él y le da un largo beso en los labios, pero luego lo separa –

Adiós… Nos vemos mañana – Blossom asiente con la cabeza y al momento sale del auto –

Blossom al salir se dirige a su pequeña casa, mientras sacaba sus llaves de su bolso, al estar al frente de la puerta, introduce las lleves en la manilla y abre, entra y cierra la puerta, mientras dejaba su camiseta de cuadros y su bolso en el sofá, y encendía la luz, luego se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar vio las facturas de la casa, en el cimiento y recordó todo lo que debía, y al recordarlo suspiro, luego sin más rodeo se dirigió a su refrigerador y saco el plato de cereal que había dejado por la mañana, luego se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer, pero de repente vibra su teléfono, deja de comer y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, lo encendió y vio un mensaje de un número desconocido, se extrañó, pero igualmente lo abrió y decía:

Hola preciosa

Am… ¿Quién eres? – Le respondió –

Adivina… Pero como se te hará difícil te daré algunas pistas… _''Caliente''_ – En ese entonces Blossom supo de quien se trataba –

Brick ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? –

Contactos… Bueno ya que es tarde… Te dejo preciosa… Ah, se me olvidaba, que sueñes conmigo, jaja –

Blossom al ver el último mensaje rodo los ojos y apago su teléfono, e incluso dejó de comer, pues le había quitado el hambre, se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a su habitación.

Al ella llegar, se quitó los jeans, hasta quedar en ropa interior, se dirigió a su peinadora y de unas de las gavetas saco una cola, y con esta sujeto su cabello con ella en forma de un moño, se dirigió a su cama y se lanzó en ella, mirando hacia su ventana, y que luego, fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, quedándose completamente dormida…

…..

¡Pi-pi-pi-pi! – Suena el despertador. Blossom al intentar apagar el despertador a los golpes, lo único que logro fue caerse de la cama –

Auch – Se levanta del suelo mientras sobaba su cabeza – ¿Qué horas serán? – Blossom mira su despertador y marcaban las '' _ **8:30**_ '' – ¡Se me hará tarde! –

….

Luego de Blossom asearse, vestirse y comer, sale de su casa lo más rápido posible, tomo un bus y fue en dirección a la prepa. Cuando esta había llegado, reviso la hora en su teléfono y vio que eran las '' _ **9:15**_ '' en ese entonces ella pensó '' _ **Aun tengo tiempo**_ _''_ se adentró y vio que aún no habían entrado a clases. Blossom comenzó a buscar a sus dos amigas Kaoru y a Miyako, Kaoru era una chica de piel morena, su cabello era de color negro, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, buen cuerpo, su figura era un poco más desarrollada que las de sus dos amigas, pues ella estaba en clases de boxeo, era alta y quien tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, Blossom al encontrarlas estaban sentadas en el césped debajo de un árbol, Kaoru al verla llegar le preguntó.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Peli roja –

Se me hizo tarde – Se sienta aun lado de ellas –

Lo supuse – Dice la rubia –

Oigan hoy por la noche hay un fiesta, ¿Les gustaría venir? – Propone la morena –

Trabajo… – Responden Blossom y Miyako –

Piden permiso – Dice Kaoru en forma de burla –

Está bien… Oye y ¿Cómo vas con Co… – Blossom es interrumpida por el timbre –

Hora de entrar, daj – Se queja Kaoru, mientras se levantaba e igualmente que sus amigas – Bueno, nos vemos luego – Las tres chicas se van a su determinado salón –

…..

Luego de haber salido de clases Blossom se dirige al primer piso de la prepa que es donde se encontraban todos los casilleros, Blossom al abrir su casillero y sacar su bolso de allí, fue a voltearse para irse, pero para la desgracia de Blossom se encontró con Brick al frente de ella, este la miraba con una sonrisa odiosa, ella solo rodo los ojos y lo hizo a un lado, pero el tomo de la mano de ella y la halo, haciendo que ella voltee y de un momento a otro, él la arrincono a los casilleros, apoyando sus manos en los casilleros, haciendo que Blossom no pueda salir, ella en un tono molesto le preguntó.

¿Y ahora qué quieres? – Suspira –

Qué termines con tú novio – Le dice serio –

¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? O ¿¡Qué!? –

Si tengo que ser un idiota por ti, lo soy –

Ahj – Rodea los ojos - ¡Quítate! – Le grita –

No. No lo voy hacer hasta que me digas que si le terminaras a tú no… – Es interrumpido –

Déjala… – Era Boomer. Al Brick escuchar a Boomer quito sus manos de los casilleros, pero está vez, había tomado a Blossom de la cintura –

Y ¿Si no, qué? – Dice de forma odiosa –

¿Me estas retando? – Dice Boomer con una sonrisa de lado –

Tal vez… –

No sabes lo que puedo hacer –

Digo lo mismo – En ese entonces Brick rápidamente coloco su otra mano en la mejilla de Blossom y la beso… Brick al besarla Blossom pensó '' _ **Pero… ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué siento cosquillas en mi estómago?... ¡Boomer!**_ '' Boomer al ver que Brick besó a su novia lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que se separen. __Blossom se hizo a un lado y Boomer más atrás golpeo a Brick en el rostro, haciendo que este caiga al suelo –

Blossom vamos no – Boomer se voltea tomando a Blossom de la mano, mientras salían de allí –

Blossom sentía un poco de vergüenza, ella no se imaginaba que iba a pasar todo eso, luego de que ellos habían salido de allí Blossom ni Boomer se dijeron ni una palabra, solo que al llegar al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Boomer, él le preguntó.

¿Para el trabajo? –

Si… –

Sube, yo te llevo – Blossom se monta al igual que Boomer –

Blossom no pudo más con el silencio y decidió decir algo.

Lo siento Boomer – Lo mira –

No tienes por qué disculparte, no fue tú culpa – La mira con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su mejilla –

¿No estas molesto? –

No debería estarlo –

Ok… Te quiero –

Yo igual – Blossom se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla –

…

Al llegar a la cafetería Blossom se despide con un beso en los labios y sale del auto.

Cuando salió se adentró a la cafetería, cuando entró, vio que su amiga ya había llegado, se dirigió a los vestidores, donde saco su delantal y se lo coloco, luego con una cola sujeto su cabello en forma de moño, dejando ver el tatuaje que tenía en su nuca, al terminar de peinarse salió de allí y comenzó a tomar pedidos. Pero una voz masculina grita su nombre.

¡Blossom! – Al Blossom oír a su jefe se adentró a una de las puertas que quedaban al lado del mostrador de comidas. Cuando se adentró vio a su jefe sentado en su oficina, ella se acercó a él y le preguntó –

¿Si señor? –

Te llame para decirle que, como has trabajado muy duro te subiré el sueldo – Blossom al oír eso sintió una gran felicidad por dentro –

Muchas gracias señor – Le dice felizmente – Am… Señor, yo quería preguntarle si ¿Usted podría darme permiso a mí y a Miyako? –

Claro que sí, ustedes me han sido muy fiel y han trabajado muy duro, si les doy el permiso –

Gracias señor, y disculpe por el abuso –

No tranquila, bueno… Si quieren pueden irse ya –

Ok señor, adiós – Blossom sale de la oficina y se dirige a la cocina, donde se encontraba su amiga, al encontrarla le dice – Miyako ya le pedí permiso al jefe, ya nos podemos ir –

Ok déjame decirle a Shon que queda encargado – Miyako se da vuelta y Luego de decirle a Shon, sale con Blossom de allí en dirección a los vestidores –

Luego de que ellas se cambiaron, salieron de la cafetería y tomaron un bus, donde Blossom se fue a su casa y Miyako a la de ella.

Al Blossom llegar a su casa, se fue a su habitación, donde busco una vestimenta en su armario y eligió unos shorts cortos de jeans, unas medias pantis negras, un suéter blanco que tenía estampado unos leones y por ultimo un sombrero negro. Blossom dejo su vestimenta en su cama y luego se adentró en su baño, quien quito sus prendas y se metió en la ducha, colocó su mano en la llave y que lentamente abrió, haciéndole caer una deliciosa agua tibia, pero al Blossom estarse duchando, recordó el beso de Brick, que rápidamente reacciono agitando su cabeza y quien repitió para sí sola.

¡Olvida a ese idiota! ¡Olvida a ese idiota! –

Al rato que Blossom termino de bañarse cerro la llave y salió de la ducha, enrollando en su cuerpo con un paño, e igualmente en su cabello, luego salió de su baño y comenzó a vestirse, que al terminar de hacerlo, se dirigió a su peinadora, tomo el cepillo que se encontraba allí y peino su cabello, luego tomo una de sus pinturas y se maquillo.

Blossom bajo a la sala, pues habían tocado el timbre de su casa, ella al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kaoru y Miyako.

– ¡Wuao! Que sexy te vez amiga – Expresa Kaoru – Pero sin más rodeos, vamos no ya, que se nos hará tarde – Blossom asiente mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa –

Estas chicas se dirigen al auto de Kaoru y se adentran en él. Estas chicas mientras iban en el auto, Blossom coloco una de sus músicas favoritas que es '' _ **Faded**_ '', al ellas escuchar esa canción se pusieron a cantar y al mismo tiempo a bailar.

Estas tres amigas se conocen desde que eran unas simples bebes, y ahora con 18 años de edad son las mejores amigas, que han estado siempre en las buenas y en las malas…

…

Cuando estas chicas habían llegado a la fiesta, Kaoru estaciona el auto, donde no solamente se encontraba el de ella, si no el de muchos, Blossom, Kaoru y Miyako se bajaron del auto y se adentraron a la casa que era donde estaba organizada la fiesta. Blossom cuando entro quedo boca abierta, pues habían muchas personas allí, Kaoru les hizo una seña de que la siguieran, Blossom y Miyako siguieron a la morena, quien las había guiado a la pista de baile, donde muchas personas se encontraban bailando salvajemente y otras no, las tres amigas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, pero al momento un chico que se le hacía familiar a Blossom, se llevó a Kaoru a otro sitio para bailar, Blossom se preguntó de que quien era ese chico… Y al momento que lo detallo más se dio cuenta que era Butch, el compañero de Brick. Al rato también hicieron lo mismo con su otra amiga, solo que ella no pudo ver muy bien quien era el chico que se había llevado a su amiga.

A Blossom no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió bailando sola, hasta que sintió que unas manos un poco grandes se habían posado en su cintura, Blossom se colocó rígida al escuchar esa voz decirle.

– Bailas muy bien – Era la voz de Brick. Blossom se volteó y vio que Brick estaba en un buen estado –

¿Qué haces aquí? –

¿Acaso no podría venir? –

P-pues sí, pero y el golpe que te di… – La interrumpe –

No golpeo muy fuerte, solo rompió un poco mi labio pero ya estoy bien –

Bueno, te dejo, yo ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo – Blossom se fue a dar la vuelta pero Brick hizo el mismo truco que había utilizado en la prepa, la tomo de la mano y la jalo, haciendo que queden de cara a cara –

¿Tienes miedo de que te robe otro beso? – Dice pícaro –

¡Pues no! – Se zafa de Brick – Eres un idiota – Blossom lo mira fulminante y se va a otro sitio –

Blossom se había ido a un pequeño bar que tenía la casa, donde algunas personas se encontraban bebiendo, Blossom no era una chica amante al alcohol, pero si tomaba un poco, ella se sentó en el bar llamando la atención del chico que estaba atendiendo, él se acercó a ella y le pregunto.

¿Algo de beber? – Era un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro un poco largo, alto, cuerpo de atleta y unos ojos que son totalmente escasos pero que pueden llamar la atención de cualquier chica –

Si un wiski por favor – El chico le guiña el ojo a Blossom y que al momento le entrega el wiski –

Su wiski – Blossom le sonríe y comienza a tomar –

Blossom no se había dado cuenta pero ya había tomado más de 7 copas de wiski, y que obviamente ya no se encontraba en un buen estado… Estaba ebria… El chico que la había atendido se dio cuenta de que la chica que le había llamado la atención no estaba en un buen estado y este sonríe maliciosamente, pero al momento le pregunta.

¿Te sientes bien? – Apoya sus brazos en el bar –

Jajaja… Claro que… Que si Jajaja, sabes… – A señala al chico – Eres muy apuesto Jajaja – Dice en un tono ebrio –

Mmm igual que tu preciosa… ¿Has venido sola? –

Pues… Vine con mis dos amiguitas – Traga grueso – P-pero no sé dónde están jaja – En ese entonces el chico pensó que podría aprovechar –

Quédate en mi casa, si no sabes dónde están tus amigas –

Esta…. – Es interrumpida –

Ella viene conmigo – Era Brick. El chico al ver a Brick se espantó y solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente – Hay Dios… ¿Estas ebria no es cierto? –

Jaja solo un poco…. Eso es todo, jaja –

¿Dónde están tus amigas? –

No sé jaja – Brick supuso que era mejor que se la llevara a su casa, pues él no había visto a sus amigas y no sabía dónde quedaba su casa. Brick tomo a Blossom en sus brazos, mientras salían de allí – Oye ¿A dónde me llevas? Idiota –

A casa –

¿A casa? –

Si –

Brick al salir de la fiesta se dirige a su auto, quien monta a Blossom en el puesto de adelante y luego Brick se monta, y arranca en dirección a su casa… Al rato de Blossom estar discutiendo con Brick, se quedó dormida, Brick, a pesar de ser un estúpido idiota, a veces suele ser un caballero, porque siendo otro, no le hubiera dado importancia lo que le hubiera podido hacer aquel chico que atendía el bar… Pero… ¿Por qué Brick ayudo a Blossom? Si el suele molestarla… Sera que… ¿Le está comenzando a agradar esa chica?... Nadie lo sabe… Ni siquiera él.

Brick al llegar a su casa estaciona su auto y se baja, al bajarse da la vuelta para sacar a Blossom, al sacarla, la carga en sus brazos hasta su casa, de su bolsillo trasero, saca las llaves de su casa y abre la puerta. Cuando entraron Brick sube a su habitación y deja a Blossom en la cama, quien al dejarla, se la queda observando por un momento y piensa '' _ **Dormida… Se ve aún más bonita, que cómo siempre suele estarlo… Molesta**_ '' Blossom se mueve a un lado y abre un poco sus ojos color rosa, era lo único que resplandecía en esa habitación junto con los ojos rojos sangre de Brick y Blossom dice entre dormida y en un tono bajo.

¿Brick…? ¿Eres tú? –

Shh… Solo… Duérmete –

Si jeje… Eres… Eres muy… Idiota – Al Blossom decir eso ríe en un tono bajo pero que Brick pudo escuchar lo suficiente, pero al momento se quedó nuevamente dormida –

Brick sonrió para sí solo y luego quito los zapatos de Blossom… Pero al Brick quitárselos, su mirada subió a más arriba de sus pies, pues sus ojos se habían desviado a sus lindas piernas, pero luego Brick agito su cabeza de un lado a otro y se cacheteo a sí solo, haciendo que reaccionara.

Al momento Brick baja a la sala y se a recuesta en el sofá, mientras se sacaba los zapatos con sus pies, al haber terminado de sacarse los zapatos se queda mirando fijamente al techo, pensando y reflexionando un poco '' _ **¿Por qué rayos salve a Blossom de ese tipo?... Tal vez porque sentí un impulso…. ¿Pero por qué ese impulso?... Si a mí Blossom no me cae del todo bien… Ahj, es mejor que descanse un poco**_ '' Brick al cerrar sus ojos para quedarse dormido escucha vibrar su teléfono, Brick bufa y saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, que al encenderlo vio un mensaje de su mejor amiga '' _ **Berseck**_ '', abrió el mensaje y decía.

Hola precioso… Quería avisarte que mañana iré a tu casa, me quedare un par de días

Brick sin tomarle mucha importancia apago su teléfono, que lo colocó en la mesita que estaba al frente del sofá y al momento, Brick se queda profundamente dormido…


	8. 7 Original capitulo 7

¡Hola! Lo siento mucho mucho por tardar en subir este capitulo, es que en el ordenador que yo escribia se me daño, y ahora lo estoy escribiendo en una tablet que por cierto se me hace un poco difícil escribir😙😳, pero bueej aquí se los dejo espero que les guste.

span lang="hi-IN" /spanSimplemente...El Perfecto Idiota Capítulo 7

\- ¿Celoso?

Boomer se encontraba muy distraído en clases de historia, aparte de que no es una de sus asignaturas favoritas, solo se encontraba mirado a la rubia, mientras apoyaba su codo en el pupitre y su mentón posado en la palma de su mano, este la miraba con mucha detallides, aunque también pensaba en aquel chico que fue a por ella la noche pasada, pensaba en que si ese chico y ella solamente solian ser amigos o más que eso.

Miyako sentía una gran incomodidad, algo que hacia que no pudiera estar atenta a lo que él profesor decía, sentía que una mirada se posaba en ella, Miyako volteó su rostro lentamente y observo que el rubio la miraba, él solo pego un leve brinco del susto y rápidamente poso su mirada al frente, a diferencia de la oji-azul, rodó los ojos divertida y con una pequeña sonrisa volteo su rostro también al frente.

Boomer solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahora mismo, pues Miyako se había dado cuenta que la miraba, ahora a él se le iba a dificultar poder dirigirle la palabra, el rubio solo suspiro al darse cuenta que Miyako ya no lo estaba mirando y quien poso su cabeza bruscamente en el pupitre, mientras se relajaba un poco.

Todos se encontraban en receso, como siempre cada quien se encontraba con su grupo, los chicos malos se encontraban agrupados, los drogadictos, nerds, odiosas, populares y normales igual.

Miyako se encontraba en un tanto en los normales y populares e igualmente que Blossom, pero aun así Miyako se la pasaba solamente con la peli-roja, pero esta vez se encontraba sola ya que aun Blossom no la habían dejado salir del medico. Esta se encontraba sentada en el cesped debajo de un árbol, mientras se comía una manzana, ella pensaba en como se encontraba su amiga ahora.

Boomer estaba caminado por los pasillos, pero cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, pudo ver a la rubia sentada mirando hacia el cielo, él pudo notar que ella andaba distraída, pensado en algo, Boomer sonrío para si solo y se dirigió al patio.

El rubio al llegar, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, Boomer cierra sus ojos y lo toma, pero él al abrir sus hermosos ojos celestes, se paralizó por completo, pues él chico que había ido a buscar a Miyako por la noche, se encontraba aun lado de ella y quien le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, Boomer fruncio sus labios al verlos al igual que sus puños, pero solamente ignoro eso, dándose vuelta.

Miyako se encontraba con Shinji, escuchando lo que él le decía, hasta que vio a Boomer, ella se lo quedo observando pero cuando el rubio abrio los ojos se dio vuelta, Shinji curioso y un poco confuson le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué observas? - Miyako aun seguia observando como se alejaba Boomer - ¿Miyako? - Seguía sin escucharlo - ¡Miyako! - Reacciona -  
\- Ah si, claro... - Responde incoherente -  
\- Te pregunte que observabas... Estabas distraídas mientras te hablaba - - Ah, claro... Solo me pareció ver a Blossom, pero solo la confundí - Miente -  
\- Ok, y hablando de Blossom, ¿Dónde está? - Se cruza de brazos -  
\- Pues, ella se enfermó y por ahora esta en el medico - Agacha la mirada triste - Me siento mal por eso...-  
\- Tranquila - Shinji toma del mentón de Miyako y lo alza levemente, haciendo que sus miradas se conecten - No debes colocarte así... Haces que me sienta mal por ello... Sabes que hemos sido amigos desde que teniamos 5 años y verte así me pone triste... Porque te quiero - Miyako se sonroja y que a los pocos minutos sonríe tontamente por el comentario - Me encanta esa sonrisa...No has cambiado... Tan hermosa como siempre - La rubia solo se sonrojo un poco más, mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro -  
\- Ya deja de ser lindo conmigo... - Le dice divertida -  
\- Es que no puedo dejar de serlo... - Agacha la mirada con una sonrisa encantadora - Porque, esas palabras tan cursis salen de mi boca como si nada... Pero aun asi, me gusta decírtelas, hacer que te sonrojes de una manera tan tierna, hace que me motive aún más en decirtelas - La toma de las manos - En pocas palabras...Me encantas... - Miyako solo sentía como su corazon latía y que en su estómago sentía cosquillas, causando que esa sonrisa tonta se plantee en su perfilado y delicado rostro nuevamente -

Boomer observaba todo a través de la ventana de los pasillos, el rubio al ver como sonreía y reía Miyako, sentia como le hervía la sangre y una gran necesidad de golpear aquel chico.

El rubio no pudo más y se dirigió al baño, quien al llegar entro con mucha furia haciendo que este golpeara con mucha fuerza la pared del mismo, que al poco tiempo de haberse calmado se encamino al lava manos y abrió el grifo dejando llenar un poco de agua en sus manos, quien luego se lo llevó a su rostro y se miro así mismo, preguntándose para sí solo

–¿Qué me ocurre?... - Suspira - ¿Porque me enojo al verlos juntos?... Tan solo es algo normal... - Sonríe dudoso – Solo... Debo tranquili... – Es interrumpido por una voz masculina – – ¿Problemas rubio? – Boomer lo mira a traves del espejo un poco desconcertado pero al mismo tiempo con rabia –  
– Sí – Dice seco, pero al instante penso que podría aprovechar – Y... ¿Cómo te llamas? – Está vez se voltea a mirarlo –  
– Me llamo Shinji – Le extiende la mano, Boomer dudó en corresponderle, pero luego lo penso un poco más y la estrecha – Soy un estudiante transferido, en pocas palabras soy nuevo – Separa las manos –  
– Ah – Sobresalta – Me parece bien, yo me llamo Boomer - "Genial, ahora este estúpido estara todo el tiempo con Miyako" pensó el rubio – Y ¿Ya has hecho amigos? – Apoya sus manos en el cimiento y lo mira con una sonrisa –  
– Si te refieres a amigas, he echo muchas – Los dos comienzan a reírse por el comentario – – Jaja, entonces eres popular entre las chicas, ¿No? – "Que idiota" pensó el rubio –  
– Que te puedo decir... – Shinji sonríe odioso y se muestra así mismo con sus manos –  
– Jaja ok ok – Ríe hipócritamente "¿En serio? Aparte de idiota, es un engreido " pensó nuevamente. A los pocos segundos suena el timbre de entrada – Ah – Sobresalta – Creo que debemos entrar – Shinji asiente con una sonrisa – Por cierto, a ¿Qué clase vas ahora? –  
– Química –  
– Yo igual, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntos? – – Lo siento, pero voy a buscar a una amiga para irme con ella a la clase – Le responde, mientras se daba vuelta para así salir de allí –

Boomer rodo los ojos y bufo, quien luego salio de allí en dirección a clases de química.  
El rubio se encontraba sentado con una facción de molestia, pues Miyako se había sentado junto a Shinji, cosa que le molesto, él solo los miraba a ellos, miraba como se reían y como Shinji jugaba con el cabello de Miyako. Boomer posó sus brazos de forma cruzada en la mesa y dejando caer bruscamente su rostro en esta, Rin, quien se encontraba sentada aun lado del rubio lo mira extrañada y al mismo tiempo confusa, el rubio se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, este voltea su rostro hacia ella aun sin despegar su rostro de la mesa.  
– ¿Qué miras? – La mira fulminante – – E-eh n-na... – Es interrumpida –  
– Si no estás mirando nada, entonces deja de hacerlo – Rin asiente intimidada, y Boomer solo se vuelve a colocar en la posición de antes –

*Con Brick*

El peli-rojo estaba sentado, mirando el reloj del salón, donde marcaban las tres y veintinueve, Brick solo esperaba el otro minuto que faltaba, quería salir ya, he ir a la cafetería y pedir lo mismo de siempre.  
A los pocos segundos sonó el timbre de salida, Brick con una sonrisa se levanto de su puesto, mientras se acomodaba su bolso, pero este al estar ya saliendo del salón, el profesor lo detuvo, diciéndole.

– Brick, espera – El peli-rojo se da vuelta lentamente y se encamina hacia el profesor de la misma forma -  
– ¿Qué? – Pregunta groseramente y cortante –  
– Debería de tenerme más respeto señorito – Responde el gordito, mientras alzaba sus cejas y se acomodaba sus ante ojos –  
– Solamente porque es un simple profesor lleno de grasa y quien tiene una mente pervesa... ¿Por eso? – Dice odiosamente y una sonrisa de igual manera –  
– ¡Te vas a dirección! – Explota – – Si, ajá... Mire le voy a decir una cosa, primero que nada digame que era lo que me iba a decir y segundo porque se me esta acabando la paciencia – Finaliza, mientras suspiraba y se cruzaba de brazos –  
– Bueno... – Se calma – Quería preguntarle por la inasistencia de la señorita Akatsutsumi –  
– ¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mí? Ni que viviera con ella, además ¿Por qué le importa tanto que haya faltado? – Pregunta desconfiado a diferencia del profesor se sonroja un poco, acto que hace sospechar de este – – A-ah... – Tartamudea – Es solo que ella nunca falta, solo por eso – Responde nervioso –  
– Claro... – Duda – Solo por eso... – Asiente dudoso – Bueno, ella se enfermó y esta en el hospital, eso es todo – Al finalizar sus ultimas palabras se da vuelta y se encamina hacia la salida –

Brick, al estar caminando por el estacionamiento recordó que él intentó de besar a Blossom ayer por la noche, él sacudió su cabeza levemente para olvidar ese vago pensamiento, pero que al instante recordó el beso de Berseck y él en el parque, el peli-rojo solo sonrió tontamente y que luego olvido ese pensamiento al llegar a su auto, este se monto en el y se dirigió a la cafetería con mucha rapidez.

El peli-rojo al llegar estaciona su auto y se baja de este y se encamina hacia dentro.

Haciendo sonar las pequeñas campanas al entrar y al mismo tiempo haciendo que las personas que se encontraban allí se lo quedaran observando, Brick solo ignoro esas miradas y se sentó en una de las mesas, quien al instante la rubia se posó al frente de él con una gran sonrisa y dulcemente le preguntó.

– Hola Brick, ¿Deseas algo de comer o de beber? – Saca su librito y su bolígrafo del bolsillo de su delantal –  
–... ¿Nunca te cansas de ser dulce? – Responde frío y al mismo tiempo grosero, la rubia al oír eso sintió tristeza, ya que nadie le había dicho eso, Brick al instante reaccionó –  
– Ahj, lo siento... Lo siento por decirte eso, es que me siento mal... – Le sonríe triste. Miyako solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó aun lado de él –  
– Tranquilo... – Miyako posa su mano en el formado brazo de Brick – No te culpo porque te sientas así, ya que tienes el derecho de sentirlo – Brick la mira atento – Y ¿Sabes?... Se que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero de algo se que estoy segura... Es que puedes confiar en mí, he cometido muchos errores, si, lo admito, pero es porque somos seres humanos y todos nos equivocamos... Pero si podemos equivocarnos también podemos remediarlo – Le sonríe dulce – – Pss si, tienes razon ... – Le devuelve la sonrisa –  
– Y... ¿Por qué te sientes mal? – Brick rodea los ojos divertido, pero luego este suspira desanimado – ¿Es algo malo? –  
– Pss, no, no es nada malo... – Acomoda su cabello – Solo que, es algo a la cual no entenderías, además... No, nada, solo olvidalo – Suspira – – Vamos Brick, yo podría ayudarte... –  
– Ahj... Miyako, me gustaría contarte pero es que no puedo – Recuerda que es amiga de Blossom y que probablemente ella le cuente – – Está bien... – Se levanta – No insisto, aunque tienes que contarme que es lo que vas a pedir – Le dice divertida –  
– Jajaja, ok, quiero un Coffe con leche y un pan dulce – Miyako anota y se da vuelta en busca del pedido –

Blossom se encontraba asomada por la azotea del hospital en el que se encontraba, tenia posada sus manos en el barandal y su mirada al cielo. La peli-roja mientras observaba el cielo dijo para sí sola.

– Quisiera saber que es lo que él siente por mí... Quisiera... Quisiera saber si le gusto en realidad... O solo es un capricho – Suspira –  
– ¿Gustarle a quien? – Blossom al escuchar esa seria voz, se colocó ilesa. Ella voltea su rostro lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a esa persona, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta y que su corazón latía a mil –

...  
Brick al terminar su Coffe y su pan, deja un poco de propinas en la mesa y sale de allí en dirección al estacionamiento.  
El peli-rojo al llegar, se dirige a su auto y se monta en el. Brick solo se encontraba sentado mientras tomaba el volante, sin hacer ningún movimiento alguno, pues este solo andaba pensando en Blossom, pensaba en que si él estaba seguro de olvidarla, pues no seria tan fácil, al instante Brick siente una punzada en el pecho y al mismo tiempo escucho una pequeña voz susurrarle "Ve al médico ", el peli-rojo solo obedeció a esa voz, pues había tomado rumbo al médico.

Brick al llegar estaciona su auto y se baja de este, quien luego se adentró al hospital.

– ¿Gustarle a quien? – Blossom al escuchar esa seria voz, se colocó ilesa. Ella voltea su rostro lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a esa persona, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta y que su corazón latía a mil, ella no podía responder, pues estaba muy nerviosa – – E-eh... – Tartamudea – – ¡Responde! – Le grita –  
– Boomer – Blossom solo se acerca a el rubio y quien luego fue a tomar de su mano, pero este la hace aun lado bruscamente –  
– ¡Es ese estúpido de Brick! ¡Se que es él! –  
– Claro que no Boomer – Miente – No es él... – Nuevamente se acerca a el rubio – A mi no me importa si yo a él le gusto o no... – Blossom rodea el cuello de Boomer con sus brazos – Para mi Brick no existe, solo es un estorbo para mi... Porque solo tú y solo tú me gustas y me gustaras... Lo que paso, es que a veces pienso en que si yo a ti te gusto o no – Acerca su rostro a el de Boomer – Solo eso – Le sonríe coqueta y que a los pocos segundos le plantó un pasional y largo beso –  
Brick se encontraba varado por el pasillo de esperas, cerca de la habitación de Blossom, donde solo él se encontraba ileso, escuchando todo lo que la peli-roja decía sobre él, viendo cómo el rubio se besaba con la chica que había roto sus sentimientos, y como cada segundo que pasaban sentia que una gran tristeza y decepción comenzaba apoderarse de él, donde él solo deseaba morir, pues se dio de cuenta que él estuvo atrás de una chica que para ella él solo significaba un estorbo, solo eso...

Blossom al estar besando a Boomer, abrió sus ojos, donde su mirada se poso en la silueta de un chico, al cual este le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de lado, mientras fruncía sus manos, Blossom dejó de besar al rubio, pues no quería que el peli-rojo siguiera viendo como ella se besaba con Boomer, Blossom separa el beso repentinamente, sin desviar su mirada hacía Brick, el rubio volteó su rostro al lugar que su novia miraba, pero para su sorpresa no había nada, ni nadie, él un poco confuso le preguntó.  
– ¿Qué estas mirando? – La toma de la cintura –  
– A-ah... Nada – Le sonríe –  
– Está bien... Bueno, Blossom tengo que irme, adiós te quiero – Toma de las mejillas de la peli-roja y le da un corto beso en la frente –  
– Si... Adiós – Dice por lo bajo mientras veía como Boomer de iba –  
...

Brick nuevamente se encontraba sentado en su auto sin hacer algún movimiento, hasta que a los pocos segundos comenzó a golpear bruscamente el volante y quien al calmarse un poco, acomodó su cabello mientras suspiraba, al instante se a recostó en el asiento mientras miraba el techo de su auto y quien dijo para sí solo.

– Definitivamente te olvidare... – Posa su mirada al frente, mientras colocaba sus manos nuevamente al volante – Te olvidare – Finalmente Brick arranca en dirección a su casa –

Boomer estaba a recostado en el sofa, quien no hacia más que ver su teléfono a cada rato, pues él solo estaba al pendiente por si Miyako no llegaba a mandarle algún texto o alguna llamada, el rubio solo sentía una gran necesidad de verla, de hablarle y posiblemente de poder besar esos labios sabor a miel, Boomer no se contuvo y decidió escribirle.

" Hola Miyako, ¿Cómo estás?... Quería preguntarte, si podrías venir a mi casa, para ver si así terminamos el trabajo "  
" ¡Hola Boomer! ¿Bien y tu?... Me gustaría, pero no puedo ya que mi abuela salió de viaje y necesito quedarme en casa con Shinji, ¿Podrias venir tú? "  
" ¡¿A solas con Shinji?!... Si claro, solo esperame "

Boomer al leer que Miyako se encontraba a solas con Shinji, se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación, quien al llegar sacó de su armario unos jeans azules un poco rasgados, una camiseta de cuadros color azul oscuro y blanco, un suéter de cuero negro y unas converse negras, quien luego la dejo encima de su cama y se dirigió a su baño.

El rubio al estar duchándose, apoyó sus manos en la pared, mientras tenia su vista al suelo, dejando deslizar la fría agua en su espalda, pensando en la rubia, pensando en ella, en Miyako... Pensando en lo que definitivamente el sentía hacia ella, él solo estaba confundido, él solo sabia que cuando la veía, su corazón le pedía que la besara y corriera a abrazarla, en ese entonces Boomer suspira y tapa su rostro con su mano y quien luego la desliza lentamente. El rubio posa su mano en la llave y la cierra, donde a los pocos segundos deja de caerle agua, y quien luego sale de esta mientras tomaba su paño y lo enroyaba en la mitad de su cuerpo.

Boomer al terminar de asearse y vestirse, baja a la sala, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y quien luego salió de esta, en dirección a su auto.

El rubio no sabia si lo que él estaba comenzando a sentir hacía la amiga de su novia, estuviera bien, él solo negaba con la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, mientras suspiraba una y otra vez. A los pocos segundos estacionó su auto aun lado de la cera, pues ya había llegado a la casa de Miyako, él aun seguía sin bajar del auto más que solo quedarse observando la casa de Miyako a través de su ventana, pero dejó de observarla al sonar su teléfono, este lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta la llamada.

*Llamada Entrante*

– Hola Boomer, ¿En serio vas a venir? – Pregunta en un tono dulce –  
– Si Miyako, solo abre la puerta – Responde divertido –  
– Jaja, ok –

*Llamada Finalizada*

La llamada al ser finalizada, Boomer se baja del auto y se encamina a un paso rápido hacia la casa de Miyako, este al estar al frente de la puerta a los pocos segundos, la misma fue abierta por un chico, un chico al cual recibió a Boomer con una sonrisa maliciosa y quien le dijo odiosamente.

– Hola Boomer... ¿A quien buscas? – Se apoya en el marco de la puerta aun sin quitar esa sonrisa –  
– Hola – Responde secamente – La respuesta es obvia –  
– Pues, no... No es obvia ya que no se a quien buscas –  
– Estoy buscando a Miyako, ¿Captas? – Sobresalta –  
– No, no cap... – Es interrumpido –  
– Shinji... – Dice Miyako haciéndose notar, mientras lo hacia a un lado – Entra – Se hace también aun lado –

Boomer entra, mientras que Shinji cerraba la puerta.

– Vamos a mi oficina, sigueme – Boomer asiente mientras seguía a la rubia –

Hacer el trabajo, para Boomer era la mejor excusa de poder ver a Miyako, donde él pensaba que así ellos dos podrían estar solamente juntos y hablar si ser interrumpidos por nadie, pues no, el rubio estaba muy equivocado, ya que hay, hay estaría Shinji, el supuesto amigo de Miyako, entrometiéndose en todo momento, donde a él no le incumbía nada.

Boomer se encontraba sentado junto a Miyako, escribiendo sobre su trabajo, y obviamente también junto a Shinji, pero aun así a Boomer no le importaba del todo la presencia de aquel ser, pues él no evitaba que dejara de mirar a Miyako, de mirar los azules ojos de esa bella mujer, esos amarillos cabellos que parecían la caída de una cascada. Boomer en un intento de poder tocar nuevamente esa delicada mano, cómo aquella noche en los carruseles, donde sus manos estaban juntas, haciendo contacto, que sin querer ella había rozado la palma de su mano, acto que él malinterpretó, fue fallido, ya que ella quito su mano para pasar uno de sus mechones atrás de su oreja, Boomer al reaccionar de su acto, se sonrojó levemente, mientras miraba hacia otro lado para no hacer notar sus rojas mejillas.

A los pocos minutos de estar escribiendo su trabajo, el rubio dijo.

– Miyako, tengo un poco de sed, podrías decirme donde queda la cocina –  
– Claro, al salir de aquí, sigue recto y luego doblas a tu derecha, hay encontraras la cocina – Le responde sonriente, acto que hizo que Boomer le de volviera la sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y salia de allí –

El rubio al salir, hizo lo que Miyako le había dicho, seguir recto y luego doblar a su derecha, y así fue cómo él llego, este al estar adentro de la cocina, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua, que al no más tardar comenzó a beber de ella, pero este dejo de beber al escuchar esa irritante voz.

– Boomer... – El rubio voltea lentamente, mientras lo miraba desanimadamente – Te quiero aclarar una cosa – Le dice casi entre dientes –  
– Claro dime – Responde con una pequeña sonrisa falsa –  
– No te le vuelvas acercar a Miyako – Boomer al oír eso lo miro confuso, pero al mismo tiempo burlón –  
– Ah, eso, claro – Ríe sarcástico – Claro que te obedeceré – Deja el vaso en el cimiento – Sabes... – Se acerca lentamente a Shinji – No haré lo que tu me digas por el simple echo de que sientas algo por Miyako... Es algo absurdo... Además si no te obedezco, ¿Que? – Sobresalta –  
– Nada... No haré nada – Sonríe odiosamente – Pero alejate de Miyako... Porque tu a ella le gustas y eso para mi es un obstáculo más, y sé que tus sentimientos hacia ella no son correspondidos, porque tú por ella no sientes nada –  
– Ja – Se burla – ¿Cómo estas seguro de que mis sentimientos no le corresponden a Miyako?... Si te digo que ella me gusta... Que cada vez que la veo me coloco nervioso, mientras que mi corazón pide que la bese y corra a sus brazos... Y que en cara... Te diga que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto, ¿Qué harías? – Lo mira con una sonrisa odiosa –  
– E-eh... Evitaría que te le hacerques de nue... – Es interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de la sala –

Los dos chicos al escuchar ese sonido, se asustaron un poco y decidieron salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Shinji y Boomer al llegar a la sala, se encontraba Miyako paralizada, cómo que si hubiera escuchado o visto algo no favorable, y si, así era, había escuchado perfectamente toda la conversación de los dos chicos, pero esa no es la razón por la que ella estuviese de tal modo, fue por lo último que Boomer había dicho, para ella fue como que si le hubieran lanzado un gran balde de agua helada. A los pocos segundos la mirada de la rubia se desvío a la de Boomer, aun sin ella moverse, pero su mirada no era la misma, esa feliz mirada no la tenia, tenia una vidriosa y vacía, quien al instante esos ojos comenzaron a humedeserce, el rubio se acerco a ella y quien le fue a preguntar.

– Miyako estas bi... – Es interrumpido por la fuerte bofetada que Miyako le había dado. El rubio solo se había quedado con el rostro volteado, esperando a que el ardor pasara por si solo –  
– ¡Tan solo eres un idiota! – Al Miyako gritarle eso, Boomer voltea su rostro, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido y su mano posada en la mejilla que fue abofeteada – ¡No quiero que sigas jugando con los sentimientos de Blossom!... Y, tampoco con los mios... – Miyako al finalizar, mira fulminante al rubio mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, y quien a los pocos segundos se da vuelta y se va –  
– ¡Ve... – Shinji es interrumpido –  
– Si, ya me iba, no es necesario que me grites – Le dice desanimado, mientras salia de la casa –

Boomer al salir de allí, se encamina hacia su auto y quien al no más llegar se sube en el. El rubio arranca en dirección a su casa, él al estar manejando solo pensaba en Miyako, en la bofetada de ella, en esas lágrimas caer de sus ojos, en esas palabras que ella le había dicho, él con solo pensar eso, aceleraba más la velocidad.

"Nosotros no elegimos de quien enamorarnos... Solo pasa y ya... Solo eso..." Pensó el rubio.

¡Y aquí terminamos con el Cap.7! Espero que les haya gustado... Pero como siempre yo, haciéndoles preguntas al final de los capítulos... ¿Por qué el profesor se colocó rojito al Brick preguntarle eso? ¿Por qué Brick sonrió tontamente al recordar su beso con Berseck... ¿Qué creen que pasará entre Boomer y Miyako?...¿Boomer y Blossom seguirán siendo pareja?... ¡Lo sabrán en el otro capítulo!...

¿Reviews?  



	9. mentos Horribles

\- Momentos Horribles

*Pov Blossom*

Me sentía emocionada, con el simple hecho de saber que saldré ya de este hospital y poder llegar a mi casa, recostarme en mi cama y sentirme de nuevo como antes... En pocas palabras volver a mi estable vida. Mientras me veía en el espejo sujetaba mi cabello en una cola alta, me mire por un momento y sonreí para mi misma, donde salí de allí para tomar mi bolso.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba lentamente y donde giré a mi frente para seguir adelante, pero me encontré con un Boomer, esperándome sentado en las sillas de esperas, regalandome una espectacular sonrisa. Se levantó y se dirigió a mi y yo a él a un paso un poco acelerado, donde al instante sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeandome, un pequeño y tierno susurro salieron de sus labios.

– No sabes cuanto te extrañe – Besó cerca de mi oreja haciendo que quede un poco aturdida por el sonido proveniente de sus labios –

Tomaba de su mano mientras él conducía, era increíble poder tener nuevamente mi habitual vida, estaba muy feliz por ello. Me giré hacia la ventana observando las gotas que se deslizaban lentamente por la ventana, si, estaba lloviendo, había un clima oscuro y frio, tanto que me daba un poco de sueño, giré mi cabeza aun recostada en el cojín de apoyo hacia Boomer, lo observé por un largo rato, tanto que sintió un poco de incomodidad, lo noté.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Me pregunta dulcemente y con una ceja arqueada –

Me quede un momento en silencio, sonriendo de lado sin mostrar mi dentadura.

– No. Todo está bien – Él asintió y miró nuevamente al frente –

Todo estaba bien, solo que... Por alguna extraña razón me sentí apagada, ocurrió tan de repente que no se como explicarlo, aunque lo más probable haya sido por el clima que hay. Miré al frente, pero mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente debido a que cada vez me pesaban, al tiempo todo se torno de un color negro como la oscura noche.

Cuando me desperté, me encontraba en la habitación de Boomer, me levante de la cama mientras daba un largo bostezo. Note que ya estaba oscureciendo así que baje por las escaleras para irme a mi casa, Boomer escuchó mis pasos así que giró su rostro hacia mi y me regaló una sonrisa divertida, y yo solo rodee los ojos de igual forma.

– Pensé que no despertarlas hasta mañana – Rodea el sofá y se acerca a mi –

– También pensé lo mismo – Los dos reímos – Oye Boo, tengo que irme –

– Ahh – Se queja – Quería que te quedaras esta noche – Toma de mi cintura –

– También me gustaría. Pero no podría dejar la casa sola –

– Vamos, solo esta noche... Haslo por mi – Hace un puchero. Se vio tan tierno –

– Jaja esta bien, pero solo por esta noche –

– Eres la mejor – Posa sus dos manos a cada lado de mis mejillas y besa mis labios – Sabes cuanto extrañe poder besarte – Apoya su frente con la mía –

– Lo mismo digo –

– ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? – Señala la cocina. Sonrío divertida posando mis manos en mi cintura para luego responderle con un si – Está bien – Toma de mi mejilla y me da un corto, rápido y tierno beso en los labios para luego regalarme una de sus encantadoras sonrisas –

– Oye Boomer, iré a tomar un baño. ¿Te importa? –

– En absoluto –

(...)

Luego de haber tomado un baño, me dirijo al armario y rebuscó entre la ropa de Boomer para encontrar algo que se me haga favorable. Tomé una camiseta blanca dejándola en la cama para luego colocarmela, me gire hacia el espejo y note que me quedaba un poca más arriba de las rodillas y un poco olgada. Deje caer mi cabello húmedo a cada lado de mi.

Dejé de mirarme al espejo debido al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente, observe que Boomer entraba de la misma forma en que abrió la puerta con una bandeja en mano, sonreí divertida al igual que Boomer, este se acercó a mi y me dijo.

– Tu comida esta lista – Mire la bandeja y en ella habían unos wuafles bañados en miel, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una rosa color roja –

– Gracias – Tomo la bandeja y me dirijo hacia la cama, sentándome a un lado – Esto se ve delicioso –

Cojo un bocado de wuafles introduciéndolo en mi boca, con tan solo el pequeño pedazo de wuafle tocar mi lengua, experimenté diversos y numerosos sabores, esto sabia increíble. Boomer se dio cuenta de que su comida me había fascinado y pronto comenzó a reírse.

– Es tan notorio que te gustó – Me dice Boomer mientras trataba de calmar su risa –

– No sabía que sabias cocinar, de haberlo sabido no sabes cuantas veces te pediría que me cocinaras – Este nuevamente ríe y más atrás yo –

(...)

Tras haber terminado mi comida, me dispuse a lavar mi plato y los utensilios que Boomer había utilizado, mientras lavaba pensaba en Brick, en que el había escuchado lo que había dicho sobre él y que obviamente creyó todo lo que había dicho, en el fondo de todo, recordar eso me pone triste y no debería ser así, porque Brick no es alguien importante, o ¿Si?. Realmente no lo se, cada vez me siento confundida, cada vez que recuerdo aquellos momentos en que nos hemos besado, siento algo dentro de mi como un hormigueo en mi estomago y como mi corazón se acelera, no se que es lo que siento y no tengo la menor idea de como aclararlo.

No debería de estar pensando en ello, tengo a Boomer, mi novio, que él ha estado conmigo siempre desde hace tres años, que siempre lo he querido, pero... Que ahora no se si lo sigo queriendo de la misma forma. De un momento a otro un vago recuerdo paso por mi cabeza.

Aquel momento en el que vi a Boomer y a Miyako besarse.

Nunca comprendí porque lo hicieron, nunca supe si salían en secreto o simplemente fue imprevisto, aun asi, no debieron haberlo hecho, se suponía que ella era mi mejor amiga y el mi novio. No me percate y me di cuenta de que apretaba la esponja con mucha fuerza, instantáneamente deje de hacerlo, no podía vivir recordando el pasado. Se que Boomer no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo, no, el no lo haría de nuevo.

– Blossom – Me sobresalte un poco dejando caer la esponja al lavaplatos – ¿Ocurre algo? – Miro a Boomer quien se encontraba a mi lado –

– No, no ocurre nada, todo está bien – Le sonrío. El solo frunce levemente sus cejas y posa su mano mi mejilla y la acaricia tiernamente –

– Entonces si no ocurre nada, ¿Porque lloras? – No me di cuenta y lágrimas recorrían por mi rostro –

Boomer limpió mis lágrimas tiernamente y poso su frente con la mía y en voz baja me preguntó.

– Dime que ocurre, por favor –

– Solo... Solo recuerdos que ya no importan – Digo por lo bajo casi en susurros –

– Cuentame que recuerdos y dime porque te hacen sentir así – Alza mi mirada con sus grandes manos para observarlo a los ojos –

– Recuerdas aquel día que te vi con Miyako... ¿Besarse? – Se me dificulta el poder hablar, lo que hace que mi voz suene en hilito. Boomer no dice nada, pero a los segundos asiente – Hoy, de repente ese recuerdo invadió mi cabeza haciéndome sentir mal. Pero los borré con solo pensar que tu no volverías hacerme lo mismo – Le sonrío –

Él se alejo de mi lentamente con la mirada al suelo, no entendía porque lo hacia, estaba confundida. Todo se coloco en silencio, colocando el ambiente tenso y pesado, pero momentos después Boomer alzo la mirada hacia mi, fijando sus claros ojos azules en los mios, pero noté que su mirada no era la misma, era triste y vacía, sentí miedo y pronto me preocupe, algo dentro de mi me decia que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no seria nada bueno.

– Boomer, ¿Qué ocurre? Me estas asustando – Él solo se quedaba en silencio – Dime que ocurre, – No me respondía – ¿Porque te quedas en silencio? – Ya me estaba comenzando a molestar – ¡Habla de una vez! – Le ordeno en un tono elevado –

– Blossom... Yo... – Traga en seco – Lo he vuelto hacer. –

No sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar, lo que Boomer me había acabado de confesar era algo que jamas me lo imaginé, estaba aturdida pero pronto comencé a sentir ese vacío en el estomago y como tu corazón bombea lentamente, como si todo comenzara a detenerse, mi vista empezó a ser borrosa y algo dentro de mi me decía que miles de lágrimas se venían por encima. Observaba como Boomer me miraba con tristeza, quería golpearlo hasta cansarme pero algo me lo impedía, mis piernas y brazos no se movían solo se mantenían quietos, solo se que quería llorar, quería irme de aquí, quería ir a la casa de Miyako y gritarle en la cara que la detesto, que la odio demasiado. No aguanté más y mis lágrimas me traicionaron, se deslizaban una tras otra, sin parar, sin detenerse.

Boomer se acercó a mi y fue a tocarme, pero reaccione y lo empuje hacia atras, salí corriendo de la cocina y sin importarme nada salí de esa casa, no me importaba estar vestida así y estar descalza, corrí hacia mi casa, no me importaba que tan lejos quedara, solo me importaba llegar rápido. Escuchaba a Boomer gritar mi nombre y sus pasos detrás de mi, pero no me digne a detenerme, pero sentía que pronto me alcanzaría.

Estaba comenzando a agotarme, mis piernas me fallaban pero no quería determe, pero aun si Boomer me alcanzo, ya no podía correr tan rápido. Este me tomó del brazo y me jaló, haciéndome voltear hacia él, note como su respiración era acelerada y como su pecho subía y bajaba, era obvio que se sentía fatigado, pero no le importo y me dijo.

– Escuchame – Cerró sus ojos y tomo aire –

– Boomer ¡No quiero escucharte! – Mis lágrimas salían cada vez más – ¡Boomer! ¡Te odio con toda mi vida! ¡Te odio! – Le grito fuertemente, necesitaba desquitarme y dejar salir todo lo que sentía – Eres un maldito desgraciado – Me dificultaba hablar debido a la agitación de mi respiración – ¿Cómo Miyako y tu pudieron hacerme esto? Son los peores del mundo... Boomer, te odio, te odio... Simplemente te odio – Cubro mi rostro con mis manos y sollozo aun más fuerte –

– Blossom, yo no quería hacerte sufrir, en serio lo sien... – Lo interrumpo –

Le planté una bofetada en su mejilla, pude sentir tanto ardor en mi mano que se que la bofetada fue fuerte, sentí satisfacción al notar que le dolió rápidamente lo note por la mueca que hizo.

– No quiero verte más. – Le digo fríamente –

Me giré y nuevamente salí corriendo de allí.

(...)

Al llegar a mi casa, entre dejandome caer al suelo a pocos segundos. Cubrí mi rostro y solloze de nuevo. Todo esto se sentía fatal y ridículo, no quería llorar, quería parar de hacerlo, pero nunca me había sentido tan fatal dejando a un lado aquel día en el que vi a Miyako y a Boomer besarse. Quería olvidar todo y hacer como si nada pasó, pero es algo imposible. No podía creer que Miyako jamás me lo haya dicho, se suponía que éramos amigas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ella no suponía lo mismo, esto es increíblemente doloroso.

Secando mis lágrimas y levantandome del suelo me dirigí a mi habitación, que al llegar me lancé en mi cama rindiéndome por completo y quedando profundamente dormida.

(...)

*Narra Brick*

No me concentraba en clases, se me hacia imposible, no me sentía del todo bien como para a prestarle atención al profesor, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, sentía que me taladraban el cerebro, esto es pésimo. Mientras me quejaba internamente fije mi vista en aquel largo cabello rojizo que a causa de los rayos del sol, algunos cabellos se vieran dorados, lentamente fui desviando mi mirada a su rostro, su pálida piel era increíblemente liza y a lo lejos se podía notar que eran tan suave como la porcelana, sus ojos eran un rosa un poco claros en ellos podía reflejar timidez pero al mismo tiempo una chispa de fiereza, y que hablar de aquellos carnosos y definidos labios color rojos, sabor a chocolate, esa chica se podría definir en una sola palabra.

Única.

¿Pero de que hablas Brick? Te dijiste que la ibas a olvidar, no puedes echarte hacia atrás de nuevo, no debes dejarte llevar por su encanto, no, no debes... Aunque es imposible hacer eso, no puedo lograr olvidarla. Me enamoré perdidamente de Blossom, de su forma de ser y su belleza inigualable, aunque ella no me corresponda, mis sentimientos hacia ella son mucho más fuertes que yo, no puedo detenerlos. Entre mis sentimientos y mi orgullo, mis sentimientos se llevan la victoria.

Blossom giró su rostro hacia mi, mirándome fijamente al igual que yo. Una y mil emociones recorrieron por todo mi cuerpo, pero todas esas emociones dejé de sentirlas al ver que ella aparto su mirada de mi de una forma extraña, de una manera triste y sombría. Pronto quise saber el porque, pero al instante recordé que no podía, si quería proponerme a olvidarla, tendría que estar lo más distante posible.

Al momento Blossom interrumpió al profesor llamándolo.

– ¿Si señorita Akatsutsumi? – Le sonríe tiernamente. Por alguna razón este profesor no me daba buena espina –

– Disculpe que lo haya interrumpido, pero ¿Podria ir al baño? –

– Claro que si – Lo dice como anteriormente lo había hecho –

Blossom se levanta de su puesto y sale del salón.

*Narra Blossom*

Al salir del salón pude sentir un gran alivio, no se que me pasó al mirar a Brick, solo que por alguna extraña razón el me observaba, cuando me di cuenta de eso, sentí como mis sentidos se ponían alertas y como mi corazón retumbaba mi pecho, no pude aguantar un minuto más allí dentro sabiendo que dentro de ese pequeño salón estoy respirando el mismo aire que el de Brick, me siento como una estúpida al sentir eso. Despejando esos pensamientos me dispuse a caminar hacia el baño.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al baño, Miyako iba saliendo de allí, la mire por un momento, sentía que la golpearía en el rostro hasta hacerla sangrar, pero me contuve de hacerlo, desvíe mi mirada y la ignore haciéndola aún lado, pero esta me detuvo.

– Blossom espera, tenemos de que hablar –

Me gire lentamente con una sonrisa sarcástica y de la misma forma le dije.

– Yo contigo no tengo nada de que hablar –

– Se lo que paso, Boomer me lo contó – Me enfade al instante con solo pensar que ella y Boomer hablaron –

– ¿Te lo contó? – Preguntó sarcástica – No me extraña – Sonrío hipócritamente – Y ¿Sabes que tampoco me extrañe? Que ustedes no me hayan contado que se han besado más de una vez – Me cruzo de brazos –

– Blossom, en serio yo... Yo lo siento, disculpame por no habértelo dicho – Se acerca a mi, pero me alejo –

– Ya dejate del falsedades, no te creo nada, ni siquiera tus disculpas suenan sinceras. Para que no sigas perdiendo tu tiempo, olvidate de que nosotras somos amigas. Te perdoné una vez, pero está vez no Miyako, te di otra oportunidad y no te importo en lo absoluto – Muerdo mi labio inferior – Esto es increíble –

– Blossom... – Vi como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, sentí un pequeño vacío en el pecho, nunca me gusto ver llorar a Miyako, pero hice que me importo una basura –

La ignore, haciéndola aun lado en camino al salón, no quise entrar al baño porque sabia que Miyako entraría a "explicarme" lo que había sucedido pero no estaba en estados de escucharla, y sentía que si estaba un segundo cerca de ella la mataría,.

Antes de entrar al salón, tome aire y luego lo deje salir, necesitaba estar serena antes de entrar. Cuando ya me sentía lista, abrí la puerta interrumpiendo al profesor, pensé que me protestaría por haberlo hecho, pero no, no lo hizo, solo se detuvo a mirarme y luego me sonrió, por un momento esa acción me extraño pero le reste importancia, esperaba en la puerta a que el profesor me ordenara entrar, al poco tiempo lo hizo, entré y por un momento sentí la mirada del profesor en mi lo cual hizo que los cabellos de mi piel se erizarán, ignorándolo me senté en mi puesto y me dispuse a escuchar la clase.

(...)

La clase ya había terminado y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido y los que quedaban eran muy pocos, me encontraba en el salón recogiendo mis cosas para irme, pero cuando había terminado de recoger todo el profesor me pidió que me esperara, me senté nuevamente en mi puesto a esperar lo que me tenia que decir.

– Señorita Akatsutsumi, usted vive alejada de su familia? –

– Disculpe, pero ¿A que se debe esa pregunta? –

Instantáneamente un sentido de alerta se despertó en mi, esa pregunta me pareció tan extraña como en la forma en que el profesor se expresaba, en pocas palabras estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

– Pues, solo por curiosidad – De repente comienza a ponerse nervioso –

– En ese caso, entonces no tendría porque responderle. Tengo que irme – Me levanto – Adiós – Me encamine a la puerta, pero el profesor se me adelantó, pasándole seguro a la puerta, me alarme y trate de hacerlo aun lado pero no pude, ya que su tamaño era mucho más grande y su fuerza contra la mia la dejaba pequeña –

Me tomó de los hombros con fuerza y me empujo contra el suelo acto que hizo que mis piernas y brazos impactaran contra el frío y lizo suelo, sintiendo rápidamente un dolor en todo mi cuerpo, trataba de levantarme pero no podía debido a que mi pie derecho se había doblado, él sonreía sadicamente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, traté de arrastrarme pero no pude, choqué con uno de los asientos dejándome sin salida, literalmente. Se agachó un poco y me tomó de las muñecas alzandome con fuerza hacia la pared y de un momento a otro, me encontraba atrapada en sus gordos brazos, él me miraba fijamente a los ojos donde se podían ver unos profundos y vacíos ojos negros, yo solamente quería llorar, tenia miedo, estaba aterrada, pero no le daría el gusto de llorar. Agache la mirada en silencio, pero este la alzó bruscamente y quien me dijo.

– No sabes cuanto he deseado tener tu cuerpo – Lame su labio inferior. Ese gesto me causo tanto asco y repugnancia –

Segundos después sentí que su mano se posó en mi muslo y la apretó con brutalidad, instantáneamente me defendí quitando su mano de allí, pero este me abofeteó, el acto fue tan fuerte que sentía como mi mejilla ardía en llamas y que pronto se caería de mi rostro, una lágrima salió al instante delatandome por completo, este soltó una risita macabra y quien intento quitarme mi camiseta, quería detenerlo pero no podía, cada vez que lo intentaba llevaba un golpe o bien sea una bofetada.

Una pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que gritara ayuda, que alguien me salvaría. Por muy tonto que suene lo hize, comencé a gritar como loca, él profesor solo se reía de mi porque decía que nadie me ayudaría. Los segundos pasaban y me rendí, nadie me salvaría de esta.

*Narra Brick*

Estaba a punto de salir de la prepa cuando escucho unos gritos a lo lejos, eran agudos y desgarradores, por un momento pensé que mis oidos me estaban gastando una simple broma, pero no, no era así, su voz se me hacia familiar pero mi cerebro no procesaba de quien podría ser, sin importarme quien podría ser, me guíe por los gritos y me llevaron aun salón, por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta me asome cautelosamente, a lo lejos observe una cabellera pelirroja pero no divisé su rostro, y... ¿Al profesor? Agudise mi vista y observe que el estaba abusando de aquella chica.

– Por favor déjeme en paz, se lo ruego – Suplicaba la chica –

Esa voz, esa voz que hacia que todas mis emociones se despertaran y que mi corazón latiera a mi, era la voz de Blossom. Al escucharla de esa forma, hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y que mi sangre hirviera por mis venas, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, pronto me comencé a frustrar me di vuelta y tomé mis cabellos con fuerza y pronto los comencé a jalar, pero luego mis ojos se plasmaron en un solo punto, en el extintor, lo tome y rápidamente con el mismo golpeé con brutalidad la manilla, lancé el extintor y entre al salón.

Observe a Blossom estaba llorando y efectivamente asustada, me dolió tanto verla así que la rabia me cegó por completo, tome al profesor de su camiseta y lo lance contra el escritorio, a pesar de su gran tamaño pude contra el, estos días de entrenamiento me han servido de algo, la cabeza del profesor impactó contra la punta de su escritorio dejándolo totalmente inconsciente. Dejando todo aun lado, mi mundo se detuvo en Blossom.

Ella estaba paralizada, su vista era vacía y sin sentimiento alguno más que la soledad y oscuridad, verla así me ponía de malas, no me importó la promesa que había hecho conmigo mismo, de olvidarla, lo que siento por ella es mucho más fuerte. No tarde en salir corriendo hacia ella y rodearla en mis brazos, cuando mi piel entro en contacto con la de ella, una fuerte carga eléctrica paso por todo mi ser, estaba tan fría y pálida como la nieve. No sabia que decirle o que hacer. Ella temblaba, ella estaba definitivamente perdida en su mundo.

– Tranquila. Solo, solo salgamos de aquí – Acaricio su largo cabello – Solo salgamos –

Ella no dijo nada y no hizo movimiento alguno, pero segundos después se acurrucó en mi pecho colocando sus pequeñas y frágiles manos en el mismo, sentía como sus lágrimas mojaban mis camiseta pero igualmente no me importaba en lo absoluto, pronto sujeto mi camisa con fuerza y escondió mucho más su rostro.

– Brick no me dejes sola... Por favor no lo hagas –

– No lo haré, pero salgamos de aquí – ella asiente –

(...)

Al llegar al estacionamiento junto con Blossom, nos adentramos en mi auto y todo comenzó con un ambiente incomodo, un ambiente silencioso, aunque no del todo ya que se escuchaba como Blossom sorbía su nariz, era tan tierna. No sabia sin romper el silencio o quedarme como estoy, pero no, opté por la primera.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – La miro por un momento con preocupación pero luego poso la vista nuevamente en la autopista –

– Supongo que mejor – Por el rabiyo del ojo pude ver que sonreía – Gracias Brick... – Me agradece casi a susurros –

– No tienes que agredecerme, lo que ahora importa es que estas bien – Sonrío aun sin mirarla –

No nos dimos cuenta y ya habiamos llegado a su casa, quería decirle que se quedara conmigo, temía que algo llegara a pasarle de nuevo, quería que estuviera a salvo. Volteé mi rostro hacia ella y veía que solo miraba hacia al frente sin hacer o decir anda, pero su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, efectivamente no quería estar sola, me ariesge y le pedí.

– Oye Blossom, ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? Así sea por un tiempo – Mis manos sudaban y mi corazón latía a todo dar –

– Si – Respondió rápidamente – Ehh, lo siento, quiero decir, si – Se calma. Intente no dejar escapar una risa al ver como fue su reacción, pero se me escapo una sonrisa divertida – ¡No te rías! – Protesta como una niña pequeña –

– Jaja ok ok, tranquila – Tomé rumbo a mi casa mientras me burlaba de Blossom por el camino –

(...)

Aparqué mi auto y me baje para luego abrirle a Blossom, cuando lo hice, rodee mi brazo en su cuello y caminamos juntos hasta entrar a casa.

Al ver lo que estaba al frente de nosotros me causo una total vergüenza, y que sentía que mis mejillas ardían como el fuego, por impulso miré a Blossom y ella solo estaba sonrojada, pero rápidamente agacho la mirada.

Berseck se encontraba en ropa interior y quien miraba a Blossom con rabia, muchas veces he tratado de decirle que no puede andar así en casa pero nunca me hace caso. Me acerque a ella y le ordene un poco molesto.

– Berseck, por favor ponte ropa. Te he dicho que no andes así – Ella me observo por un momento pero luego coloco los ojos en blanco ignorándome por completo, me hizo aun lado y se fue en dirección hacia Blossom mientras contoneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro –

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Le pregunta Berseck en una forma de ignorancia –

-...-

 _ **¡NOTITA!**_

 _ **¡Y AQUI TERMINAMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO!**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR CIERTO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA EN SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENIA INSPIRACIÓN, EN SERIO LO SIENTO! AH Y OTRA COSITA, ESTA VEZ COLOQUE EL CAPÍTULO EN PERSPECTIVA DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ, ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJARAN SUS COMENTARIOS POR COMO LES PARECIO, SI LES GUSTO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NARRARAN O LES GUSTA DE LA PERSPECTIVA DEL AUTOR!**_

 _ **¡SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, Y QUIERO QUE ME LO HAGAN SABER PARA PODER SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	10. Una Situación Incomoda

**\- Una Situación Incomoda**

*Narra Blossom*

Berseck se había acercado a mi mientras contoneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro, cuando nos encontrábamos cara a cara, esta me miró de pies a cabeza y quien luego me pregunto con cierta ignorancia.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí? –

No iba a dejarme intimidar por ella ni por nadie, así que le respondí con desinterés y seriedad.

– Cosa que a ti no te interesa – Arqueo mis cejas –

No me respondió solo se quedo en silencio mientras nos mirábamos con odio, el ambiente estaba tenso y peligroso, pero no me importaba, si tengo que asesinarla lo haré. Al instante Brick se coloca entre el medio de las dos interrumpiendo nuestra guerra de miradas.

– Berseck, por favor ya basta – La mira con su entre ceño levemente fruncido –

– Tú no puedes ordenarme a que hacer y que no – Le responde de malas ganas –

– Mientras tu, estés viviendo en mi casa tienes que obedecer mis reglamentos. Por lo tanto, deja de hacer estupideces –

Berseck lo mira fulminante y luego a mi, yo solo muestro mi dentadura regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas triunfantes, ella coloca los ojos en blanco mientras bufaba, no tardó en voltearse e irse. Brick miro hacia el techo y dejo escapar una bocanada de aire en forma de frustración, pero luego se giró hacia mi con una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza y sus mejillas lo delataban con un leve sonrojo. Efectivamente se veía hermoso.

– Lo siento por haberte dado una bienvenida de esta forma – Rasca su nuca –

– Tranquilo, no ocurre nada. Me basta con que me hayas dejado quedarme en tu casa –

– Jaja – Ríe encantadoramente – Fue mi petición, no quería que te ocurriera nada malo después de lo que paso – Me mira con preocupación –

En ese momento sentí que mi corazón saldría por mi boca y que pronto sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, no, mis mejillas no, todo mi rostro. No supe como reaccionar, solo me lo quede observando sin discreción, Brick al darse cuenta solo sonrió para si solo y me dijo para burlarse de mi.

– Creo que tienes fiebre – Se cruza de brazos y arquea sus cejas aun sin quitar su sonrisa burlona –

– Idiota – Miro a otro sitio –

– Jaja si lo soy – Miro de nuevo a Brick rodeando los ojos divertida – Por cierto, puedes dormir en mi habitación –

– ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde dormiras? – Me acerco a él –

– Dormiré en el sofá – Señala el sofá. Abrí mi boca para negarme ante su orden pero rápidamente me interrumpió como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos – No reproches, yo dormiré en el sofá y punto, he dicho – Me golpea dulcemente la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice haciendo que pegue un leve brinco –

(...)

Luego de que Brick me indicara donde quedaba su habitación, quise tomar una pequeña siesta, después de todo lo que había ocurrido necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Luego de haber descansado lo suficiente, me desperté sentándome en la cama, miré hacia la ventana un poco perdida y noté que ya había oscurecido. Oh por Dios, ¿Cuanto tiempo habré dormido? Fijé mi vista en el reloj digital que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y marcaban las siete de la noche, vaya, si que dormí.

Aún sentada en la mitad de la cama observé atentamente la habitación de Brick, tomando una almohada que había aun lado de mi, pensé, en ¿Cómo tan pronto pude quedar en su habitación? En otro punto de vista, suena súper mal, pero es la simple verdad, no puedo creerlo. Apreté la almohada contra mi pecho dejando descansar mi rostro en la misma, cerré mis ojos y suspire, estoy en su habitación, despertando en su cama, no lo puedo creer. Instantáneamente borre esos lujuriosos pensamientos y sentí como mis orejas se calentaban.

– Eres una estúpida al pensar esas cosas – Me digo para mi misma soltando la almohada – Y aun así tu orejas se calientan, que idiota eres – Cubro mis orejas y niego con mi cabeza – Idiota, idiota – Me repito –

Me levanté y me encamine hacia la sala. Bajando las escaleras pude ver a Brick sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de baloncesto mientras bebía una soda. Me detuve en medio de las escaleras para poder observarlo con más facilidad, no se que estoy sintiendo hacia Brick, cada vez que lo veo mi corazón da un vuelco y eso no me agrada, se supone que lo detesto, ¡Es él chico que te molestaba desde la primaria Blossom! Pero ahora... Ha cambiado, al principio si solía molestarme pero con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo.

De pronto mis ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidas ya que de la nada empecé a rodar por las escaleras, cuando impacte con el suelo, me entre levante sosteniendo mi cabeza que empezaba a dolerme cada vez más, mientras me quejaba miré hacia las escaleras con los ojos achinados y pude ver a Berseck, quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Pregunta Brick y al mismo tiempo me ayudaba a levantarme –

– Acaso no lo ves, Blossom acaba de caerse de las escaleras – Responde sarcástica –

– ¿Es eso cierto? – Brick me mira –

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella me empujo! – La miro discriminante. Poco a poco comenzaba a odiarla más –

– Brick, ella está mintiendo. Yo solo vi, que ella te observaba tontamente por las escaleras y cuando iba bajando. ¡Poof! Perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, pero yo jamás la empujaría. No soy tan mala persona – Refleja inosecia. Francamente su falsedad se nota por los aires – Entonces di nos ¿A quien le crees? –

Las dos observábamos a Brick con intención de que él respondiera rápidamente, pero solo nos miraba con dudes, por un momento me sentí completamente insultada al él dudar de mi palabra, pero a los pocos momentos respondió.

– Berseck, lo siento, pero me has fallado tanto que no puedo creerte esta vez – Ella apretó sus manos haciéndolos una bola, y luego dijo hecha una furia –

– ¡No puedo creer que confíes más en ella que en mi! Se suponía que eramos amigos... Pero esta... – Me mira con repugnancia – cualquiera te ha lavado el cerebro –

– ¡No vuelvas a referirte así hacia Blossom! – Le grita molesto –

Nunca había visto a Brick de esa forma, sus ojos eran de rabia y no de compasión o como mayormente suelen ser los, yo solo me quede en silencio observando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, Berseck solo quedó desbastada y pude ver en sus ojos miedo y decepción, y que pronto sus lágrimas saldrían a la luz. Todo se torno en un gran silencio, pero luego Brick reaccionó, dándose cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer.

– Lo siento – Vuelve su vista normal – No quería gritarte, pero no me gustó que te hayas referido de esa forma hacia Blossom –

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada – Berseck mira por ultima vez a Brick con desprecio para luego irse como horas atrás –

Brick se giró hacia mi, pero esta vez no se disculpó, solo se acerco rápidamente hacia mi y con una de sus manos sostuvo de mi hombro y con la otra un lado de mi cabeza, con preocupación me preguntó.

– ¿Te duele? ¿Te sientes bien, mal? Dime – Al escucharlo solo solté una pequeña risita tonta – ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? – Me sonríe –

– No. Pero, solo me duele un poco – El asiente lentamente –

– Ven – Toma de mi mano y empieza a caminar, yo solo lo sigo –

Mientras tomaba de su mano, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas al mundo de las fantasías del maldito amor, mi corazón retumbaba mi pecho que podría sentirlo y escucharlo al mismo tiempo, comenzaba hacer calor o era solamente que yo lo pensaba así. Miraba nuestras manos. Su dedos se encontraban entrelazados con los mios, sintiendo como sus grandes dedos entraban en calor con los mios, estas sensaciones no son nada normales y siento que pronto no van aguantarlo más y querrán explotar. Pronto los pasos de Brick se detuvieron, viendo eso, hice lo mismo alzando mi vista a los alrededores del área y nos encontrábamos en la cocina.

– Sientate – Me pide y obedezco –

Observaba lo que Brick hacia o mejor dicho buscaba, al final de cuentas sacó una pequeña bolsa de un cajetín y luego la lleno de hielo, se giró hacia mi. Lo miré confusa pero este no se dio cuenta, ya que andaba en lo suyo, cogió una silla y se sentó frente a mi para que a los pocos segundos la bolsa de hielo se encontrara en la zona afectada de mi cabeza, sin embargo sentía quemazón en mi cabeza en vez de sentir relajación, pero poco a poco deje de sentirlo, ya que el mismo adormeció mi dolor.

Brick solo miraba a mis ojos con detenimiento y atención, aun sin mirarlo lo sabia sentía una mirada en mi y era más que obvio que el que lo hacia era Brick. Jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos de mis manos mientras los miraba, con el propósito de concentrarme en algo. Pero al momento Brick quitó la bolsa de hielo, que ahora solo era una bolsa de agua fría, y me preguntó.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –

– Si – Le respondo con lentitud a culpa del embelesamiento hacia sus profundos ojos rojos sangre –

– Pediré una pizza – Me sonríe para luego levantarse de la silla y alejarse de la cocina –

(...)

Hace rato atrás había cenado con Brick en su sofá y al mismo tiempo charlabamos sobre cosas de nuestra vida, estupideces que cometimos e incluso conversamos sobre cosas sin sentido donde muchas veces moriamos juntos de la risa, hablar con él se sintió tan diferente e interesante, hablar con Brick fue tan diferente a como hablar con Boomer, Brick me escuchaba y yo a él, de alguna forma todo fue tan fraterno.

Cuando ya habíamos acabado de comer y estar lo suficientemente agotados a causa del sueño que se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos, fuimos a dormir, donde tan solo mi cabeza al dejarse descansar en la almohada me quedé rotundamente dormida. Pero me desperté repentinamente a media noche. Me dirigí hacia la cocina en busca de tomar un vaso de agua.

Al bajar por las escaleras, me detuve para observar de igual manera a como lo hacia momentos atrás al pelirojo que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y algunos de ellos caían en su rostro, este solo se encontraba en pantaloncillos cortos cubriendo un poco de su piel por la sabana que lo arropaba, mis ojos aventuraron cada parte de su cuerpo bien formado.

Simplemente era malditamente sexy.

Me acerqué a paso lento y discreto hacia Brick, quien al encontrarme junto a él me coloqué en cuclillas y lo miré, estudiando su pálido rostro. Sinceramente mientras duerme es mucho más lindo y tranquilo, que transmite amabilidad, aunque en realidad él lo sea, demuestra ser un chico malo, todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad el suele ser. Mis ojos se paralizaron en sus labios, quería besarlos y hacerlos de mi propiedad, pero es algo que no puedo, pero... Sencillamente tengo la necesidad de besarlos, así sea por un segundo, un momento, solo quiero cortar este pequeño espacio. Me acerqué hacia los labios de Brick lentamente, me encontraba demasiado cerca que con solo un poco más, y lograba besarlos, pero me detuve al reaccionar que no debía. Me alejé levantandome rápidamente de allí y me encamine hacia la cocina para hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace rato.

Cogí un vaso de la repisa para luego servirme un poco de agua, bebí de la misma lentamente mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió momentos atrás, que rayos fue lo que me pasó en que mierda estaba pensando yo, no puedo seguir engañándome, sin saber en que momento ni como Brick empezó a gustarme, si... Brick me gusta, pero el piensa que no es así, él escucho salir de mis labios cosas horribles hacia él pero aun así él me acogió en su casa, me salvó de aquel infierno e incluso me trato como su amiga. – Esto es ridículamente estúpido – Digo mientras niego con mi cabeza.

Dejé el vaso en el cimiento y me gire sobre mis talones, pero frente a mi estaba Brick cruzado de brazos y observándome con una sonrisa socarrona, lo mire a los ojos y debido a la oscuridad que había sus ojos era más notorios, dando un aspecto un poco terrorífico pero al mismo tiempo pícaro, este preguntó.

– ¿Hablando sola? – Se burla – ¿Qué es ridículamente estúpido? – Se acerca un poco a mi rostro – ¿Porque no me besaste cuando lo intentaste? – Sonríe de lado –

¿Eso quiere decir que estaba despierto? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me vio cuando lo intenté besar! Esto no puede ser más vergonzoso de lo que ya es. Mis pupilas se dilaban cada vez más y mi rostro se calentaba, eficazmente me estaban colocando roja, no sabia que decirle o como explicarle, baje la mirada y comencé a hablar.

– Brick, yo... Yo lo sien... – Brick me interrumpe tomándome por sorpresa –

Brick tomó de mi mentón y lo alzo, donde este se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, sus labios tocan con los míos, por un momento me quede paralizada y no sabia si seguirle el juego o detenerlo, pero algo dentro de mi quiso jugar. Me deje llevar y nuestros labios iban de acuerdo al ritmo, pose mis manos en su pecho y este rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura y luego me apretó hacia él escuchando un gruñido de satisfacción salir de su garganta, comenzaba a faltarme el aire pero no me importaba solo quería besarlo, nuestras respiraciones eran desenfrenadas y sin control alguno. Brick fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar un poco más abajo de mis glúteos para luego comenzar a subirme hacia él, rodee mis brazos en su cuello para que se le hiciera un poco más fácil, al estar entre los brazos de Brick este me sentó en el cimiento sin dejar de besarme, pero luego me separé de él y le dije entre besos.

– Brick... Lo siento por lo que dije... – Él solo me besaba – Brick, escuchame – Lo detengo sosteniendo su rostro para que pueda mirarme –

– ¿Qué ocurre? –

– Lo siento por lo que dije en el hospital sobre ti – Él me mira por un momento, pero luego este se aleja de mi pasando su mano por su alocado cabello –

– Blossom, quería olvidar esas cosas que dijistes sobre mi – voltea a mirarme de nuevo pero esta vez con una mirada cansina – pero es algo imposible. Esas horribles cosas que dijiste sobre mi, me dolieron y sobretodo me molestaron –

Con que solo me dijera eso, empecé a sentirme incomoda, no tenia idea de que mis palabras le afectaran tanto.

– Solo quería ir a verte, para ver como estabas – suspira frustrado – y me di cuenta que te encontrabas de maravilla, hablando mierdas de mi y besandote con aquel tipo – mira a otro lugar. Me di cuenta de que estaba molesto –

– Brick, lo que yo di.. – me interrumpe –

– Mi propósito era olvidarte, pero sencillamente no puedo – me mira –,no se el porque pero no puedo, no puedo – Se calla –

– Brick – Me bajo del cimiento y me acerco a él – lo que yo dije en el hospital no es... – Fui interrumpida –

– ¿Qué hacen despiertos? – pregunta Berseck –

– Blossom vino a tomar agua y me encontré con ella – Miente –

– ¿Solo eso? – duda –

– Berseck si Blossom y yo hicimos otras cosas, – Se acerca a Berseck – no es de tu incumbencia – Brick sale de allí –

Las cosas salieron mal, todo iba bien hasta que abrí la boca, pero solo quería aclararle que lo que dije aquel día no era cierto, pero no me dejo hablar, ahora el muy imbécil esta molesto. Sin mirar a Berseck salí de allí.

Quería hablar con él y decirle lo que queria hablar con él, pero por una extraña razón no se encontraba en la sala y mucho menos acostado en el sofa, cerré los ojos por unos segundos y dejé escapar un poco de aire, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación.

Con solo llegar, cerré la puerta con seguro y me giré hacia la cama, pegué un brinco del susto al ver a Brick sentado en ella, llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho tratando de calmarme, miré a Brick y este tenia una pequeña sonrisa sin mostrar su dentadura.

– Casi me matas del susto – Le regaño – ¿Qué haces aquí? – poso mis manos en mi cintura –

– Ibas a decirme algo –

– Ah, si... – No podía decirle que él me gustaba, seria algo incomodo y vergonzoso para mi – Pues, que lo que yo dije aquel día no es cierto – Finalizo. Brick al escucharme decir eso, pude ver un destello de luz en sus ojos – Brick, lo siento por decir eso, nada de lo que dije aquel día fue verdadero, lo juro, en serio –

– Esta bien, pero ¿Porque dijiste esas cosas? –

Ahora si que estoy muerta.

– Pues, es que Boomer estaba diciendo que tu me gustabas y por eso le dije esas cosas feas de ti – No supe que decirle, pero de alguna u otra manera tendría que decírselo –

Brick se quedó en silencio analizando lo que había acabado de decir, pero luego este se levanto y se acercó a mi, y con un tono neutro me preguntó.

– Entonces ¿Te gusto? –

-.-..-

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **-.-...-**_

 _ **¡NAAAA ES BROMA ES BROMA! AQUI TERMINAMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO! SEE SALIO UN POCO CORTO, PERO ES QUE ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE OCUPADA DEBIDO A LA SECUNDARIA, PERO BUENO LES DEJÉ EL CAPITULO LO MÁS PRONTO... Y SI, LO DEJÉ ALLÍ PARA QUE LES QUEDARA LA INTRIGA DE QUE LE RESPONDERA BLOSSOM, ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE DIRA? UMMM**_

 _ **¿ALGUN REVIEW?**_


	11. Casi al Desnudo

_**\- Casi al Desnudo**_

*Narra Blossom*

– Entonces ¿Te gusto? –

Brick me había preguntado, no, eso sonó más a una aclaración de forma neutra, pero había algo en su voz que lo hacia notar un poco inseguro. Brick y yo nos mirábamos sin decir palabra alguna, él solo esperaba su respuesta y yo no tenía intención de complacerle, no sabia como formular las palabras correctas para decirle que _!Si! Que me gusta, que al paso del tiempo sin darme cuenta empecé a quererlo, sin saber el porque... Pero lo único que sé, es que simplemente me gusta el idiota que tengo en frente._ Pero en vez de eso comencé a balbucear.

Al instante sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza, era como si taladraran mi cabeza, por instinto mis manos tomaron con fuerza mi cabeza mientras apretaba mis ojos, el dolor era muy fuerte. Brick troto hacia mi con preocupación y me tomo de los hombros, y en un tono asustado me preguntó.

– Blossom ¿Qué ocurre? – Se separa de mi –

– Brick, m-mi cabeza... – Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero segundos después comencé a marearme, veía doble y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto, no quería preocupar a Brick así que traté de resistirme al dolor y a los mareos – Y-ya estoy bien – Quería sonar lo más creíble, pero fue imposible –

– Mientes. – Afirma seguro – Ven dejame ayudarte – Se acerca pero lo detengo –

– ¡No! – Le digo con elevado tono de voz – ¡No quiero que me ayudes! – Hago una pausa para tomar de mi cabeza ya que dolía debido a mis gritos –... Brick, lo siento... Pero no quiero seguir siendo una chica vulnerable, débil e indefensa... Brick, solo – camino hacia la cama. Él solo me observaba – dejame hacer algo por mi mis... –

Las luces se me fueron, y pronto mi cuerpo no estaba bajo mi control, mi cuerpo se fue por si solo, creí que iba a impactar con el suelo, pero no fue así. Brick fue más rápido y me tomo en sus brazos, todo a mi alrededor pasaba lentamente. No se en que momento ocurrió, pero me encontraba en los brazos de Brick, él me sostenía con fuerza y seguridad, pronto me recostó aun lado de la cama, me sentía débil pero ya comenzaba a tener control de mi cuerpo.

Brick al soltarme de sus brazos sentí que no quería que se alejara, es como si el contacto de Brick comenzara hacerme falta, pensé que este se iría pero se quedó conmigo, se sentó a un lado de mi, y este me observaba con detenimiento, y yo a él, de un momento a otro Brick se acercó un poco hacia mi y comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla con los nudillos de su mano, cerré mis ojos para contemplar sus caricias, una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mis labios, abrí mis ojos y vi que Brick también sonreía.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Dice, y desaloja varios mechones de mi cabello que estorbaban en mi rostro –

– Si... – Sonrío –

– Debiste de sentir dolor por haber salido del hospital hace poco y golpearte la cabeza – Nuevamente acaricia mi mejilla –

– Si, debió de haber sido por eso – fijo mi vista en el techo –

Por momentos Brick y yo nos quedamos disfrutando del silencio que estaba dentro de la habitacion, pero miro de nuevo a Brick y el también lo hacia, de repente me dice de forma pacífica.

– _Eres hermosa_ –

Con solo escuchar esas dos palabras salir de sus labios me hace sentir intimidada, pero no de una mala forma, si no que él hace que mi sistema nervioso se active, una ridícula sonrisa se me asalta y él nota mi vergüenza, ya que una pequeña risa sale de él.

– Buenas noches. Descansa – Me dice. Brick dejó de acariciarme para luego levantarse, cuando se alejó sus caricias y su presencia en mi comenzaron hacerme falta, pero mi mano lo retuvo, Brick giro su rostro hacia mi con aires de confusión, ni yo misma se que acabo de hacer – ¿Ocurre algo? – " _Si ocurre algo, y ese algo es que quiero que te quedes conmigo, que me abrazes en tus formados brazos y presenciar tu encantador aroma varonil". Pienso –_

–Brick, quedate conmigo – A pesar de la oscuridad pude observar como las mejillas de Brick se tornaban de un rojo un poco intenso. Definitavemente no se que es lo que acabo de decir –

Brick se queda un momento pensando en lo que acabo de pedirle, pero luego se acomoda a un lado de mi sin soltar de mi mano, mi corazón zumbaba en mi pecho y a lenguas se podría escuchar y notar como me estoy sintiendo ahora. Brick introduce su brazo entre la almohada y mi nuca, mi carne se puso completamente de gallina al momento de sentir como su brazo rozaba mi nuca, pero no hize nada para impedirlo.

Los dos mirábamos a la nada, escuchando nuestras respiraciones lentas y los latidos punzantes de nuestros corazones. No sabia como romper este silencio que ya comenzaba a incomodarme.

– Pensé que dirías que no – Lo miro –

– ¿Porque deberia de hacerlo? – Hace lo mismo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro –

– No lo sé... Sólo que, no lo sé – Respondo, por lo bajo –

– ¿Porque me pediste que me quedara contigo? – Dice, mientras jugaba con uno de mis cabellos –

– Es que... – Francamente no sabia que decir o mejor dicho que excusa sacar – Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado, por si algo vuelve a suceder – miento –

– Tienes razón, tranquila que yo, estaré contigo – Al finalizar, me abraza –

Cuando Brick me escondió entre sus brazos, me sentí rara, un cosquilleo se apoderaba de mi estomago y mi bilis subía por mi garganta. Brick se acomoda un poco más hacia mi, transmitiendome protección y cierto cariño, esperaba que Brick no escuchara lo fuerte que mi débil corazón latía y como mi respiración era acelerada, no entiendo como él puede actuar tan natural después de lo que ocurrió en la cocina. Pero pronto el sueño fue consumiendome y a instante mis delgados párpados se cerraron.

(...)

Cuando me desperté, sentí algo pesado en mi y que a mi cuerpo le dificultaba el poder moverse. Plasme mi vista a un lado de mi y aun se encontraba el sexy pelirrojo durmiendo plácidamente, podría observarlo por todo el día, pero tengo otros planes que hacer. Fui a levantarme pero no pude, Brick gruñó y me apretó más hacia él, increíble ahora mucho menos podré salir de su agarre.

Con cierta lentitud comencé a salirme de sus brazos, cuando por fin salí cogí una de las almohadas y se la coloqué entre sus brazos y éste solo la apretó contra él. Me lo quede observando un rato más pero luego me levanté y me digne a salir de allí.

Me dirigí a la cocina para poder hacer el desayuno, me sentía incomoda estar en la casa de Brick y no hacer nada, así que me dispuse a cocinar nada más que unos deliciosos wuaffles bañados en miel, no se cocinar del todo pero se que los wuaffles se me dan bien. Abrí el almacén en busca de los ingredientes pero lo único que pude encontrar fueron los huevos y azúcar. Debí de suponer que Brick no tenía nada de eso, deje los pocos ingredientes en el cimiento y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Brick para poder colocarme mis zapatos.

Abrí la puerta despacio para no despertar a Brick, pero para mi sorpresa cuando iba entrando observé a Brick...

Mis mejillas se tornaron un rojo intenso al verlo, mi cuerpo no sabia como reaccionar no tenia control de mis piernas ya que las sentía atrapadas en el suelo, mis ojos repararon todo su escultural cuerpo. Este solo se encontraba en bóxer y su cabello totalmente mojado, él secaba su cabello con un paño con calma, era tan sexy que podría quedar ciega con tanto resplandor frente a mi.

Trate de salir de la habitación, pero cuando iba hacerlo la puerta hizo un estruendoso ruido, Brick giró su rostro hacia mí y sentí que moriría tan pronto cuando me reprochara el porque lo observaba, pero en vez de eso me sonrió dejando el paño en su hombro y posando sus manos en su cintura.

– Así que, observándome mientras me visto –

Por favor tierra tragame y nunca me escupas.

– E-eh... Bueno, solo fue accidentalmente, y-yo... – me interrumpe –

– Está bien Blossom, tranquila, tranquila, no es tu culpa que sea tan irresistible y quisieras observarme mientras me visto – arquea una de sus cejas y sonríe socarrón –

– ¡Claro que no! – reprocho mirando al suelo – ¡Solo vine a buscar mis zapatos! – entro sin pedir permiso y tomo mis zapatos para poder irme al supermercado, pero Brick me sujeta de la mano con un poco de fuerza girándome hacia él y a causa de eso mis zapatos caen repentinamente al suelo –

– Mirame a los ojos y dime que no – me ordena con un tono sensual –

Sentía como mi cuerpo se calentaba al igual que mis orejas, no sabia si era porque hacia calor o por el solo hecho de estar con Brick casi desnudo en su habitación. Mis ojos no paraba de ver los suyos y como mi pequeño corazón zumbaba a todo dar, no podía decirle que no mirándolo a los ojos, sinceramente no podía, porque yo muy bien sabia que no era cierto que al chico que tengo al frente no es irresistible.

– P-pues... Pues... – balbuceo –

– Sabia que no era cierto y por haberme mentido – acerca su rostro peligrosamente al mio y al mismo tiempo que miraba con deseo mis labios – recibirás un castigo – muerde su labio inferior –

– ¿Q-qué tipo de castigo? – tartamudeo –

– Un castigo, que se les coloca, a las niñas mentirosas – coloca su mano en mi cintura –

Este se acerca a mi y solo faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que nuestros labios impactaran, fui a seguirle el juego pero este se detuvo y me miro divertido.

– ¿Creiste que iba a besarte? – Sonríe burlón –

– E-eh – me sentí estúpidamente avergonzada por creerlo – ¡Claro que no! Y ¿Sabes una cosa? – me separo de él y me agacho para recoger mis zapatos – vistete porque vas a llevarme al supermercado – le ordeno como si se tratace de un niño –

Cuando me giro para irme interiormente me maldigo por creer que Brick me besaría ¡Que idiota eres! Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y hago una mueca de disgusto.

(...)

Brick conducía en carrito de compras mientras que yo iba a su lado en busca de los ingredientes necesarios, muchas veces Brick comenzaba a correr con el carrito de compras como un niño y yo, simplemente corría tras él para detenerlo ya que si los guardias nos llegaban a ver efectivamente nos protestarían.

– ¡Brick! ¡Detente! – le pido a gritos y este se detiene obligado –

Cuando lo alcanzo me detengo frustrada dejando descansar mis manos en mis rodillas y al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire.

– ¿No te han dicho que eres una aburrida? –

– No pero si me han dicho que tu eres un infantil – lo miro incrédula con mi sonrisa triunfante –

Brick me mira con fastidio y sigue con la compra ignorándome por completo, me da tanta gracia ver a Brick que tan infantil puede llegar a ser. De pronto cuando pasamos junto a unas chicas, ellas miran a Brick con lujuria sin disimulación alguna, su deseo de devorar a Brick era tan grande como la rabia que sentía en mi, miro a Brick y él solo les sonríe, ¿En serio Brick? ¿En serio?

Las chicas que lo miraban se acercan a nosotros o mejor dicho a él con una sonrisa de estúpidas.

– Tu sonrisa es hermosa, ¿Lo sabias? – le dice una chica rubia mientras muerde su labio inferior –

– Jaja gracias, pues si pero nunca nadie me lo había dicho –

Si claro.

– Y ¿Cómo te llamas? Guapo – se acerca a él –

No podía ver este pequeño espectáculo así que decidí irme a buscar por mi misma los otros ingredientes, me gire frustrada y se podría decir que el suelo se quemaba al pisar, literalmente.

Estaba cogiendo la leche del refrigerio, al tenerla entre mis brazos cerré el refrigerio con mis caderas, pero al mirar a mi frente el profesor que quería abusar de mi se encontraba allí, frente a mis ojos, tan solo a unos centímetros, ¿Cómo es que se ve tan bien? Si Brick lo golpeo con fuerza, me quede observándolo más de lo indebido, tanto que este sintió mi mirada, él encontró mis ojos y yo los suyos, mi piel se escarapela de inmediato al ver su sonrisa.

Quise irme pero no pude aun estaba traumada después de aquel momento, no sabia como reaccionar solo sabia que un miedo se apoderaba de la boca de mi estomago y que pronto lloraría, él camina hacia mi con un paso rápido, en mi caso solo miraba a mi alrededor para ver que tan solo esta y ¿Adivinen que? Estaba completamente solo.

Mis manos sudaban y mi sistema nervioso se encontraba completamente activo.

– Te das cuenta que todo esta desierto – me dice mientras sonrie de oreja a oreja – esta vez nadie te va a ayudar y para tu mala suerte ni cámaras hay – todo mi mundo comenzó a derrumbarse –

Esta vez Brick no me salvaría, esta vez él no esta, esta divirtiéndose con otras chicas que no son tu, esta vez... No seras fuerte.

Las lágrimas se aproximaron a mis ojos tanto que mi vista se me dificultaba debido a las lágrimas que retenía, mis ojos picaban pero no me importaba, dije que no quería seguir siendo una chica vulnerable ante los ojos de nadie.

– Ay que mal – expresa el profesor – la niña quiere llorar – se acerca mucho más a mi –

– Solo... Solo alejate de mi – doy un paso atrás –

– ¿Que razón te da a creer que me alejaré de ti? – toma con fuerza mi mentón pero quito mi rostro bruscamente – pero que mala eres, eso me gusta, que te resistas – de repente sus ojos se tornan un negro oscuro para nada normal –

Esta vez por instinto propio salí corriendo y por accidente la caja de leche se me calló desparramándose por el suelo. El pasillo se me hacia bastante largo como para pensar que se hacia cada vez más eterno, no me digne a mirar atrás, tuve miedo, pero mis ojos brillaron al ver que el pasillo estaba por acabarse para dirigirme al otro pasillo y correr hacia Brick, pero por desgracia el profesor me tomo con fuerza por detrás de la cintura, traté de zafame pero no pude, su fuerza era incomparable con la mía, tan pronto me alzó que ya no podía tocar el suelo.

Mis planes de salir y correr hacia la ayuda de Brick se esfumaron a la inmediatez, pero por segundos se me ocurrió gritar. Grité tanto como pude que sentí que las cuerdas vocales se me romperían, pero este me apretó en el estomago para hacerme daño, me calle en un grito ahogado en mi garganta. No pude más y mis lágrimas salieron solas, ya no podía.

– En vez de estar gritando por una estupidez yo podría hacerte gritar por cosas – se detiene –, de importancia – suelta una carcajada –

El asco se apodero de mi que sentí ganas de vomitar.

" _**Brick, solo... Solo salvame, ven por mi... Escondeme entre tus brazos y dejame llorar en tu pecho, acaricia mi cabello como tanto me gusta, solo salvame y besame**_ "

De pronto escuche un fuerte golpe, a los segundos el profesor me dejo caer al suelo, tomé equilibrio y caí de pie, me giré para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que realmente pasaba, esto sencillamente no podía creerlo.

Él pateaba con fuerza al profesor mientras que gemía de dolor, estaba un tanto confudida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, cuando él profesor quedo completamente inconsciente, dejo de golpearlo.

Perdidamente lo observaba con envilecimiento, este alzó su vista preocupada hacia mi y tan pronto corrió al mismo tiempo, quien pronto me envolvió en sus brazos.

– Blossom, ¿Estás bien? – susurra en mi oído – solo dime que si, que lo estas, que ese mal nacido no te hizo nada malo – se separa de mi sosteniendo de mis brazos – pero si me dices todo lo contrario te juro que lo mato –

– _Boomer_... – ignoro por completo su pregunta –

 **-...-...-...-...-...-**

 **¿¡Y QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO!? ¿LES GUSTÓ? SOLO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y EXPRESEN QUE TAL, Y SI NO LES GUSTÓ IGUALMENTE, PUEDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES.**

 **¡Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

 **¡MUAAK BESOS!**


	12. Nueva Empleada

**¡Hola pequeñas lectoras! Agradezco a las pocas que comentan mi fic de verdad que eso me pone de buenas y hace que pueda seguir escribiendo. Cuando leo sus comentarios es tan alentador para mi, sin embargo en este Capítulo trataré de hablar un poco de los olvidados verdecitos (lo siento por olvidarlos tan feamente) es que no se me daba una buena idea para ellos, pero bueej las complaceré.**

 **\- Nueva empleada.**

 ***Narra Miyako***

Estaba en mi trabajo limpiando las mesas con rapidez. La cafetería ya se encontraba vacía a excepción de dos clientes, era pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y el cielo ya estaba de un color anaranjado. De pronto mi atención se plasmó en la entrada al escuchar las pequeñas campanillas, una chica de tes morena, cabello lizo y quien caía a cada lado de sus hombros de un color negro caoba, su cuerpo era escultural y posiblemente se podría decir que era una escultura hecha por Dioses griegos. Esa chica era nada más que mi querida amiga, Kaoru.

Sonrío al verla y ella a mí, dejé el paño en la mesa para acercarme a la morena.

—¡Oh querida rubia! —exclama la morena —tenia días que no te veía.

—Lo mismo digo Kaoru, y cuentame ¿Qué se hace tu repentina visita al café? —me cruzo de brazos.

—He venido porque necesito trabajo, quería ver si podría trabajar.

—¿Quieres que hable con él jefe de tu propuesta? O ¿Quieres que le diga de tu presencia?.

—Optaré por la segunda opción —asiento y me giro para buscar al jefe.

Toqué dos veces la puerta de la oficina del jefe y este me contesta con un "adelante" un poco tímida entre y note que este se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo diversos papeles que se hallaban en el mismo. Fijó su vista en la mía despejando sus lentes y con una severa sonrisa me preguntó.

—¿Señorita Gotokuji, qué desea?.

— Quería decirle que una de mis amigas, quiere hablar con usted. Si no esta muy ocupado.

—Tranquila —me sonríe —dile que pase.

Asiento y como rayo salgo del área dirigiéndome hacia Kaoru, quien me esperaba recostada en la caja de servicio, me acerqué a ella y le ordené lo que el jefe anteriormente me había pedido.

Impaciente esperaba a Kaoru, necesitaba saber cual había sido la respuesta del jefe. Los minutos pasaban y Kaoru nada que salia, mi curiosidad me carcomía tanto que para tratarla me dispuse a limpiar nuevamente las mesas a pesar de ya estar limpias. Pero al poco tiempo sale un morena cabizbaja, me acerqué a ella y le pregunté apresurada y totalmente curiosa.

— ¿Y qué tal?.

—Miyako... —dice por lo bajo —él... ¡Me ha dado el trabajo! —lucia emocionada.

—Me alegro por ti, y ¿Cuando comienzas?.

—Mañana.

—Genial.

(...)

 ***Narra Kaoru***

Era fin de semana, me levanté debido a los rayos de sol que se asomaban por mi ventana y quienes molestaban a mis parpados, abrí un solo ojo dándome cuenta de que ya había amanecido, un poco entre dormida mire el reloj digital quien marcaban las nueve y media de la mañana. De un salto me levante de mi cama y maldije por lo bajo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi primer día de trabajo y ya voy llegando tarde!.

Me dirigí al baño para hacer mis necesidades para luego coger un vestuario e irme a toda velocidad al trabajo.

Cogí mi mochila guardando mi teléfono y al mismo tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras.

—¡Adios mamá! ¡Voy al trabajo! ¡Te quiero! —le grito mientras que tomaba las llaves de mi motocicleta.

Me subí en mi gran motocicleta colocándome el casco de color negro quien cubría todo mi rostro a excepción del oscuro cristal que me permitía ver. Hice rugir como bestia mi motocicleta para así tomar rumbo a Coffe City.

Observaba la luz roja que se reflejaba en el pequeño circulo del semáforo, dando a entender que los de mi vía debíamos esperar, frustrada tuve que esperar mientras veía como la oleada de personas cruzaban la calle con lentitud.

Francamente el universo hoy no estaba de mi lado.

Al todas las personas cruzar me ilímite a seguir las reglas en tanto el control de la velocidad, en este momento solo me importaba llegar a tiempo ya que solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para abrir.

Cuando por fin pude visualizar el café mi pulso se calmó, acelere un poco más mi velocidad al ver que estaban a punto de abrir. Aparque la motocicleta, dando un severo giro esparciendo el humo de los tubos de escape. Me quité el casco al igual que me bajé, trotando hacia la entrada de empleados.

Miyako ya se encontraba dentro junto con el jefe, los dos me observaron al mismo tiempo. Me sentí abrumada por sus miradas y por el simple hecho de notar que había llegado tarde.

—Señor, digo, jefe —me corrijo —disculpeme por llegar tan tarde. Es que había transi-. —me interrumpe.

—Tranquila, a penas vengo llegando junto a Miyako y se que había transito, no debes porque disculparte —me sonríe amablemente notando las suaves arrugas que se habían formado junto a sus comisuras.

—Ok jefe. Gracias.

Me acerco a mi rubia amiga y mi nuevo jefe para ayudarles abrir el café. Mientras abría la puerta visualice a dos chicos acercarse al café con un paso determinado. Los chicos eran atractivos y parecían simpáticos, era un chico moreno y el otro era pelirrojo. Achiné un poco mis ojos para verlos con más definición.

Aquellos chicos estudian en la misma universidad que yo.

Me alejé rápidamente y le conté a Miyako.

—Kaoru calmate, solo es Brick y Butch. —dice desinteresada.

—Brick no me interesa ¡Es Butch! —exclamo frustrada.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Miyako con picardía.

—Como puedes decir semejante estupidez —niego con la cabeza —, es él chico de mis pesadillas. Lo detesto tanto como él a mi.

Al recordar el porque nos detestamos tanto, la furia recorre por mis venas.

 _*Flash Back*_

Estaba en segundo de secundaria, sentada en la cafetería junto a Miyako y Blossom, charlando sobre cosas sin sentido, pero de pronto mis dos compañeras miraron por detrás de mis espaldas con los ojos totalmente abiertos, luciendo sorprendidas y aterradas.

—Chicas ¿Qué ocu-. —deje de hablar al escuchar un repentino sonido, provenientes de unas tijeras.

De la nada me sentí más liviana y eso me extraña, dándole ignorancia me ilimite a no mirar hacia atrás, sin embargo hubiera deseado nunca haber mirado hacia atrás. Sentí como mi estómago se revolvía, que la rabia consumía todo mi corazón y como mis lágrimas se apresuraban a escaparse de mis ojos.

—¿Qué mierdas acabas de hacer, Butch?.

—Solo te hice un nuevo look —dice el ojiverde con simpleza —¿Acaso no te gusta? Es un look muy fabuloso —sonrie burlón.

—Si luce fabulosamente ridículo ¡Estas muerto!

Me abalanzo contra él quitándole las tijeras de la mano, ahora era yo quien mantenía el mando. Él lució asustado por mi rostro macabro, me acerqué con lentitud y este se alejaba caminando de para atrás, donde pronto este comenzó a correr y yo más atrás de él.

Mis piernas pedían que para de correr, pero mi cabeza decía que no, que debía alcanzarlo y vengarme por cortar mi cabello y quedar ridículamente como Dora la Exploradora* con solo recordarlo la rabia crece mucho más. Cuando faltaban pocos centímetros para alcanzarlo, estire mi mano y sujete el cuello de la camisa de Butch halándolo hacia mi. Este se enredó con los pies y cayó al suelo.

Bingo.

—Estas muerto, mi querido Butch. —me coloco encima de él mientras acerco las tijeras hacia su liso y precioso cabello — creo que tienes el cabello muy largo para ser un chico, pero te haré un gran favor —sonrío con malicia.

Butch se mantenía inquieto y era difícil para mi, quería cortar su cabello pero lastimosamente corte otra cosa más.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un poco de liquido rojo recorrer por la pálida mejilla de Butch, pero su cabello había quedado como yo quería. Por instinto Butch llevó su mano con lentitud hacia su mejilla para ver que era lo que yo tanto observaba sin discreción alguna.

—¿Qué has hecho Kaoru? —pregunta entre dientes.

Al ver que tenía un poco de sangre en su mano, y que efectivamente lo había cortado. Este entro en pánico y dijo antes de salir corriendo.

—Kaoru _me las pagaras algún día. Te lastimaré, tanto que no desearás volver a tocarme._

* _Fin de Flash Back*_

Cada vez que recuerdo aquellas ultimas palabras un escalofrío recorre por mi espalda, su voz había sonado muy segura de ello, a pesar de no sentir miedo a nada ni a nadie, sentí temor hacia esa palabras. En la forma en que me miro me transmitió diversos y mezclados sentimientos ¿odio? ¿rencor? ¿ira? Si, eso.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, por el rabillo de mi ojo pude observar a los dos chicos entrar, mi sistema nervioso se activo en el momento de mis ojos parar en los del pelinegro, y los suyos en los mios.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su pálido rostro, mientras que enmarcaba una de sus cejas dándole un toque varonil. Mis manos sudaban y estaban inquietas, no paraba de moverlas en ningún momento. Sin embargo noté que Butch habia crecido demasiado, su cuerpo era bien formado, esta vez su cabello lucia un poco largo pero a un asi lo traia sujetado de una pequeña coleta alta y un poco desordenada, y los más imprudente es que lucia atractivo.

Pero para evitar un caos de nervios me di vuelta para adentrarme a la cocina y decirle a Miyako que atendiera, pero fue muy tarde.

—Hey —exclama esa voz familiar, me detengo y giro mi rostro hacia él —dos cafés negros sin azúcar — ordena Butch.

Lo anoto en mi pequeño librito de pedidos, alzo la mirada hacia los dos chicos y en un tono un poco seco pregunto.

—¿Algo más?.

—Si lo dices en ese tono, posiblemente espantes a todos los clientes —dice el ojiverde burlón mientras que su acompañante solo mira hacia las afueras a través del gran ventanal para evitar reír.

—Si no te gusta mi tono de voz podrías irte a otro maldi.. —soy interrumpida.

—Kaoru trata de ser amable con los clientes, por favor —me pide Miyako quien se encontraba junto a mi.

—Si. _Kaoru_ —pronuncia mi nombre en un tono sensual y determinado —has caso a tu amiga —sonríe burlón.

—¿Desean algo más? —pregunto dulcemente con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

—No. Más nada solo los dos cafés.

—¡Para nada me hiciste hacer ese ton-. —me callo —nada, olvidarlo.

Me doy la vuelta en busca de los dos pedidos, mientras caminaba sentía una mirada posada en mi, me sentí tan incomoda que decidí apresurar mi paso, a mis espaldas pude escuchar una risa y era nada más que la de Butch.

Maldito idiota.

Le entrego a Miyako el papelito del pedido y espero a que me lo entregue. Al entregármelo me dirijo a la mesa anterior.

—Aquí esta —dejo las dos tazas de café en la mesa, dispuesta a marcharme.

—El café esta frío, traeme uno caliente —cojo la taza de café disgustada y me doy vuelta en busca de otro.

Le digo a Miyako lo sucedido, y ella me entrega otro más caliente.

—Aquí esta tu café —le entrego la taza.

—No tiene azúcar —se queja.

—Me dijiste que lo que querías sin azúcar.

—No, te dije que con azúcar.

—Espera un momento. —me doy vuelta y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

En un tazón que se encontraba en el cimiento, cojo diversos pequeños sobres de azúcar y salgo de allí en dirección a la mesa de los chicos. Frustrada dejo los sobres en la mesa y de malas formas le pregunto.

—¿Feliz? ¿O quieres algo más?.

—No, así esta bien —me sonríe socarrón —pero como mi café ya se enfrió, no lo beberé —hace la taza de café a un lado —Brick, largemosno —se levanta junto a Brick —

El pelirrojo deja algo de propina y antes de marcharse me susurra "lo siento".

Frustrada suspiro y recojo la mesa.

(...)

Eran pasadas las siete de la noche y ya era la hora de cerrar el café, junto con Miyako y el jefe cerramos todo y luego cada quien se fue por su lado.

Me subí en mi motocicleta y me coloque el casco, tomando rumbo hacia mi casa.

Mientras manejaba observaba las solas y oscuras calles la ciudad, a excepción de la luna y estrellas que iluminaban el cielo y al igual que las calles, todo era tan hermoso y espléndido, podría admirar la constelación pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Por más extraño que suene tuve un mal presentimiento de la nada, un dolor punzante en mi pecho, traté de ignorarlo pero no pude. De pronto miré hacia un callejón y noté que había un grupo de chicos peleando contra uno, agudice mucho más mi vista y reconocí a uno, él que luchaba solo.

Era mi hermano, Dai

Frene mi motocicleta bruscamente cerca del callejón, me baje y corrí hacia el grupo. Mi hermano trataba de retener los golpes y en algunos momentos tenia la ventaja de golpear a los chicos, pero hubo un momento en el que dos de ellos lo tomaron de los brazos mientras que otro lo golpeaba en el estomago, Dai escupe sangre y eso me preocupa. Las lágrimas se aproximan pero las retengo no es un buen momento para llorar.

Discretamente ataco a los dos chicos que retenían los brazos de Dai, estos caen al suelo y yo los golpeo un poco más hasta estar segura de que no puedan levantarse. Dai cae a el suelo exhausto y sin fuerzas.

Él chico que golpeaba a Dai quedó asombrado al ver a sus chicos tirados en el suelo.

—Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí —canturrea —. No me esperaba tu llegada, lindura —se acerca a mi mientras acaricia mi brazo, pero yo lo retengo bruscamente —. Pero que niña tan mala y fuerte —el resto del grupo ríe —, e incluso entrometida. Chicos ¿No creen que eso merece un castigo? —su grupo grita un si —

—N-no le hagan n-nada... P-porfavor —suplica Dai con la voz entrecortada.

—Dai, yo puedo arreglar-. —fui interrumpida.

Sentí un fuerte golpe plantarse en mi nariz, un poco aturdida llevé mi mano a mi nariz y al notarlo estaba sangrando, el golpe había sido por parte del chico de antes. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa, limpie mi nariz con la manga de mi chaqueta y le dije desafiante.

—¿Eso es todo? —él me mira amargamente.

—¿Quieres más? Como desee.

Este se acercó hacia mi con intenciones de golpearme, pero fui más ágil y lo esquive, tomé su brazo y lo doble contra su espalda, este se quejó y rápidamente cayó al suelo, sin soltarlo caí encima de él y tomé los laterales de su cabeza y lo golpeé contra el rocoso suelo. Sus amigos se alarmaron y rápidamente se abalanzaron contra mi, visualice y eran como cuatro.

Mierda. Son demasiados para mi.

Al principio de la pelea llevaba la ventaja pero pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a cansarse y a sentirse exhausto, me molestaba por comenzar a cansarme y al no ver que podía salvar a Dai. Los dos chicos que había atacado por detrás ya comenzaban a tomar fuerzas y eso me alarmaba ya no eran cuatro si no seis.

Por estar distraída uno de ellos me golpeo en el estomago con fuerza, sentí que todo en el interior de mi estómago había explotado, mis piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo tomando de mi estomago, escuché a uno de ellos reír.

—La chica ya esta rendida ¿Seguimos o qué?.

— Llevemosnola —ordena el líder.

Todos asienten, todos fueron a tomarme para así llevarme con ellos. No quería, debía hacer algo, debía evitar que me lleven con ellos, pero no podía, estaba muy débil como para seguir luchando. Trate de levantarme con mis manos pero uno de ellos piso mis dedos, me deje caer de nuevo,

Maldito.

Cuando estaban a punto de cargarme cerré mis ojos porque no quería ver, pero un fuerte sonido resonó en el callejón y efectivamente en mis oidos, abrí los ojos con lentitud y observé que un chico golpeaba a todos con un bate de béisbol. Abrí mis ojos pero de todas formas no pude lograr ver de quien se trataba.

Algunos de los chicos habían salido corriendo y otros se encontraban tirados inconsistentes en el suelo. Aquel chico se acercó a mi, por instinto me arrastré con mis brazos pero fue imposible, aquel chico me tomo con delicadeza del brazo, levantándome con cuidado. Como si nada dejé de sentir miedo y eso se me hizo extraño.

Mire su rostro y me sorprendí al ver aquellos ojos verdes brillantes puestos en los mios. Mi corazón palpitaba a todo dar y no paraba de hacerlo, tenía un delicioso aroma varonil que embriagaba mis fosas nasales. Este dijo en un tono ronco.

—¿Te encuentras bien?.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **¡FIN! Y ¡FIN! DEL CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI QUERIDAS, HERMOSAS Y VIRTUALES LECTORAS Y POSIBLEMENTE SI HAY ALGUN LECTOR POR ALLÍ.**_

 _ **POR CIERTO ANTES DE DEJARLAS QUERIA DECIRLES UN GRAN LO SIENTO POR NO SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO PRONTO, PERO COMO YO SOY BUENA Y LAS COMPLASCO AQUI LO TIENEN**_

 _ **SIN EMBARGO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN SUS OPINIONES EN LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE QUE TAL LES GUSTÓ, DE QUE PODRIA (POSIBLEMENTE ) CAMBIAR O BIEN SEA AGREGAR, SOLO ¡DIGANMEEE!**_

 _ **PERO YA, BUENO LAS DEJO ¡BYE!**_

 _ **¿REVIEWS?**_


	13. Una Pequeña Mentira

**-Una Pequeña Mentira**

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Butch con preocupación.

—Te mentiría si te digo que si —Butch ríe en voz baja—. Gracias, Butch. Aunque podía yo sola.

—No parecía cuando esos mal nacidos estaban a punto de llevarte con ellos.

—Solo callate.

Traté de soltarme de él y caminar por mi cuenta pero mis piernas me flaquearon y casi caigo de nuevo al suelo pero Butch fue más rápido y me tomó con fuerza.

—¿Qué rayos tratabas de hacer? Acaso no te das cuenta que estas en mal estado.

—Solo quiero irme a casa con mi hermano y poder descansar un poco—le explico un poco exhausta.

—Puedo llevarte a casa junto con tu hermano, no hay problema para mi.

No le respondí, solo me quede pensando en su propuesta. No sabia que pensar o mejor dicho responder, no quería porque siempre he sido una chica independentista y no me gusta recibir ayuda de alguien más, sobretodo porque no sabría como me llevaría mi amada motocicleta, y al mismo tiempo quería porque realmente no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para manejar y llevar a Dai conmigo. Pero finalmente respondí.

—Gracias, pero no. No podría irme sin mi motocicleta.

—¿Esa cosa es tuya? —pregunta con un tono superficial. Cosa que me molesta de inmediato.

—No me preguntarás eso cuando mi puño se encuentre en tu maldita nariz.

—Vaya, que educación tan esplendida —expresa sarcástico.

—No necesito de educación. —él ríe y yo solo me quedo embobada con su risa, pero pronto desquito esos pensamientos tontos y él sigue— Bien, entonces te irás por tu cuenta.

Él me soltó y al hacerlo, caí al suelo repentinamente sintiendo un grave dolor en mis rodillas. Vaya, si que duele. Butch ríe introduciendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras que me observaba con diversión. ¿Acaso le divierte mi desgracia?

—Así que puedes irte sola. Adiós —se despide con la mano, dispuesto a irse, pero lo detengo al ver que mi hermano estaba completamente destrozado como para mantener el equilibrio en la motocicleta.

—¡Butch! ¡Espera!.

Este se voltea con lentitud y con una sonrisa socarrona me dijo.

—Sabia que cambiarías de opinión.

(...)

Despues de haberle indicado a Butch donde vivía observaba como cada vez me alejaba de mi preciada motocicleta y eso me partía el alma, cada vez se hacia menos visible y eso me dolía. La motocicleta me la regalaron en mi cumpleaños número 16, a pesar de haber sido menor de edad mi padre me la había regalado antes de irse al ejército, de verdad que lo extraño demasiado, son muy pocas veces en las que le veo y cada vez que lo hago, lo noto más distante y sin emociones, la ultima vez que lo vi, sus ojos parecían tristes y sombríos, su semblante era serio y sin emociones que demostrar. Mamá se ponía muy triste al verlo de esa forma, sin embargo para mi y mis dos hermanos pensábamos lo mismo que mamá.

Miro hacia el puesto de atrás, quien hay se encontraba mi hermano Dai, tumbado en el sillón, parecía agotado, frustrado y adolorido, lo comprendo aunque su golpisa fue más brutal que la mía. Lo observo con ternura y al mismo tiempo con tristeza. Suspiro y vuelvo mi vista al frente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta Butch de sopetón observándome a través del retrovisor, yo solo asiento con la cabeza— no lo parece. Vamos, ¿Qué ocurre?.

—Es solo que mamá se va a preocupar al ver a mi hermano de esta forma —le explico observando de nuevo a Dai— es solo eso.

—¿Siempre suele estar en peleas?.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Butch —sueno tajante.

—Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia —frunce su entre ceño apretando sus manos contra el volante y manteniendo sus verdes ojos en la autopista.

No quería sonar grocera, pero así fue, francamente no le importaba en lo absoluto si Dai se metía en peleas frecuentemente o no, además me molestaba el simple hecho de pensar que Butch preguntara algo que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, esas son una de las cosas que suelen molestarme; que pregunten sin importarles.

Miro a las afueras a través de la ventana, cierro los ojos y tomo aire para relajar mis pulmones, pero pronto perdí el control de mis párpados y me quedé dormida.

(...)

—Kaoru... —escucho a lo lejos — Kaoru, despierta. Ya hemos llegado a tu casa.

Abro mis ojos lentamente, quedando aturdida y tonta al levantarme, noté que ya habíamos llegado y que la voz que me llamaba era Butch, frunci el entre ceño debido a la escandalosa luz de las calles. Butch me sonrió con diversión y una mezcla de dulzura o eso pensaba yo, al verme derpertar.

—Te ves mucho más vulnerable cuando duermes, para ser más exactos, _te ves mucho más indefensa_ —me revela el pelinegro.

No sabia si tomármelo como un alago o un insulto, pero me lo tomé como un alago después de todo. No le respondo, solo lo observo detenidamente a los ojos y al parecer eso le incómodo.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —cambia de tema.

—Si, ya no me duele tanto los huesos, pero no importa. Entremos ya.

Me bajo del vehículo y mas atrás Butch, este rodea el auto y con fuerza saca a Dai junto con mi ayuda, Dai coloca sus brazos al rededor de nuestros cuellos y caminamos hacia casa, pude visualizar que mamá se asoma por la ventana y rápidamente abre la puerta con preocupación.

—¡Dios santo! —exclama— Ven les ayudo —dice, acercándose a nosotros, quitando el brazo de Dai de mi cuello enrollándoselo en su cuello, mientras que con ayuda de Butch lo dejan en el sofá.

En mi caso entre por mi cuenta, observando como Dai se tumbaba al sofá exhausto. Mamá lo mira con tristeza y yo se el porque, no por encontrarse en ese estado sino por de nuevo meterse en problemas.

—Gracias joven, gracias por su ayuda —le agradece mi mamá y Butch solo se sonroja un poco.

—No hay de que. —responde con una sonrisa tímida. Si claro.

Rodeo los ojos y subo las escaleras para recostarme en mi cama, pero antes de llegar al ultimo escalón, mamá me interrumpe.

—No piensas agradecerle al joven, Kaoru.

Frustrada me giro en seco y con un tono dulcemente forzado le digo.

—Gracias, Butch —me doy vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación.

 _ ***Narra Butch***_

Kaoru me agradece con un tono de irritación, quería reírme por su facción pero no lo haría delante de su madre, la pobre parecía preocupada por sus dos hijos pero más por Dai, realmente estaba hecho trizas. Pobre Dai.

—¿Eres el novio de mi hija? —pregunta de repente la señora.

Estaba por morirme a carcajadas por haber supuesto eso, pero me limite hacerlo, no quería tener una mala imagen, y mucho menos hacia una señora de semblante simpática y dulce. No respondí por los momentos ya que no sabia si jugarmela o simplemente decir que no. Pero, como soy tan considerado respondí.

—Claro, su hija y yo hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo. Ella no quería que usted lo supiera tan pronto, ya que apenas llevamos un mes de noviazgo. Ella quería esperar un poco más, pero realmente no pude contenerme y tuve que decírselo señora Matsubara —sonrío ampliamente.

—Me alegra de que por fin mi hijita tenga una relación, sobretodo con un joven tan bueno y lindo como usted —se acerca hacia mi tomando de mis dos manos—. Espero que le seas fiel y respetuoso a mi Kaoru, no me gustaría que la lastimaras —dice triste.

Por un momento quise reírme en la cara de la señora por creer que yo era él novio de su hija, pero me contuve de hacerlo, no quería que la dulce señora se decepcionara más de lo que se ve por su hijo. Así que solo le sonreí con una de mis mejores sonrisas y asentí, no dije palabra alguna ya que yo no sentía nada hacia la morena y no podría prometer algo en vano.

—Bien, me iré mi padre me esta esperando —me despido con un beso en la mejilla—. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, señora Matsubara. Descanse.

Me giro y salgo de allí.

Mientras más caminaba hacia mi auto deseaba que mis piernas pararan de caminar, pero era absurdo. No quería llegar a casa, no quería ver su rostro desencajado y ebrio, no quería escuchar sus gritos y peleas, simplemente no quería encontrarme con aquel monstruo que dice ser mi papá.

(...)

Sin embargo antes de llegar a casa, quise pasar por la calle en donde Kaoru había abandonado su motocicleta para ver si aun se encontraba, siendo una de las más tontas cosas que podría pasar. Pero por más ridículo y absurdo que parezca, allí estaba. Intacta, como había quedado embarcada momentos atrás.

Aparque mi auto y me bajé para coger la motocicleta, trote hacia ella y noté que la llave de la misma estaba introducida allí aún. Me subí rápidamente encendiendo la motocicleta y esta rigió.

—Que fiera —exclamo para mi mismo sonriendo.

La conduzco hasta mi auto y me bajo de ella, para sacar mi móvil y llamar a Brick.

— _ **¿Qué quieres a estas horas de la noche? —dice Brick desde el otro lado.**_

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Ven rápido, hacia la calle 34 —le explico antes de colgar.

A los minutos ya Brick estaba junto a mi, nos saludamos chocando nuestras manos para luego abrazarnos y darnos palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Qué necesitabas? —se cruza de brazos.

—Necesito que te lleves mi auto —le entrego las llaves del mismo—, yo estaré a cargo de esta fiera —le explico al pelirrojo señalando la motocicleta con la cabeza.

—¿La dejaron abandonada?.

—Algo así. Bueno, llevate mi auto y me lo entregas mañana en la prepa. —Brick asiente.

Nos despedimos y pronto partimos por nuestras distintas rutas.

(...)

Aparque el auto y me baje con cansancio de este. Mis piernas me pesaban y no quería pasar por esa puerta, no sabia si el estaria allí o no. Suspirando abrí la puerta sin rodeos.

Frunci mis manos al ver los almohadones en el suelo, ropa por doquier y un montón de latas de alcohol, tomando en cuenta al hombre que se hallaba tumbado en el suelo totalmente cegado por el exceso de alcohol que recorría por su cuerpo ahora.

Hice el menos ruido posible para que no me escuchase, pero fue en vano.

—¡¿Dónde estabas hijo de perra?! —grita, mi papá levantándose como puede— ¡Te estaba llamando pero no atendias mis llamadas! ¡¿Porque?! —me toma de mi chaqueta— ¡Estabas con una perra! Lo se. —me grita en el rostro mientras que su aliento apestoso a alcohol me golpeaba en el rostro— Necesitaba más cerveza.

—¡No es tu maldito problema! —lo empujo— ¡Ya me tienes arto! ¡Solo piensas en beber y en beber! ¡Eres un ebrio de mier-. —fui interrumpido.

—¡Callate, maldito! ¡CALLATE! —me toma de nuevo de la chaqueta.

Otro golpe más que aguantar, otro golpe que deseo devolvérselo. Sentí como el sabor a óxido empapaba mi lengua. Sus ojos eran sombríos y sin emociones, su piel era amarilla y su olor de alcohol que me repugnaba.

—¡Aqui el maldito eres tu! —lo empujo contra el suelo— ¡Un maldito ebrio! —le grito expresando todo mi odio e ira en mis palabras.

Mirándolo por ultima vez, me dirijo hacia mi habitacion dando fuertes zancadas al pisar.

(...)

Estaba en camino hacia la prepa, el cielo aun se encontraba de un tono rosa claro y las nubes tapaban a el molesto sol, que por cierto agradecía. Hoy no hubo trafico y eso me ponía de buenas.

Las miradas de algunas chicas se encontraban puestas en mi más que de costumbre, y eso me indicaba que era por manejar una motocicleta, quien me daba un aspecto de chico malo.

Reía interiormente al recordar el rostro frustrado de Kaoru al darme las gracias ayer por la noche. Pero de pronto ese recuerdo cambia al momento de ella haberse quedado dormida en el auto, se veía tan frágil, vulnerable y... Y ¿Tierna? Si, creo que esa seria la palabra más indicada: Sus oscuros cabellos caían por su delicado y pálido rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas dándole un aspecto dulce, sus ojos estaban cerrados pudiendo apreciar sus largas y oscuras pestañas, y sus labios de un color rojizo natural se encontraban entre abiertos.

Recuerdo haber contemplado mientras ella dormía y como yo despejaba sus cabellos de su rostro colocándolos atrás de su oreja, en ese momento aprecie mucho más su perfilado rostro. En ese entonces me di cuenta que ella había cambiado, que había crecido y que ya era toda una mujer. Su cuerpo también había cambiado, su cintura era más pequeña y definida, sus caderas eran bien formadas y delineadas, su busto eran mucho más grandes que desde aquella vez que la recordaba, su abdomen plano y piernas de infarto, realmente había cambiado.

De pronto borre esos lujuriosos pensamientos y rápidamente nege con la cabeza.

—Vamos Butch, eres un maldito pervertido —me reprocho para mi mismo.

Aparque la motocicleta al llegar a la prepa, y justo, justo en ese momento Kaoru junto con la rubia pasaron frente a mi. La morena se detuvo en seco observándome sorprendida, quite mi casco de una forma dramática y superficial. Me encontré con los verdes ojos de la chica que tenia frente a mi, le sonreí con incredulidad y en un tono coqueto y superficial le dije.

— _Buenos días, querida y nueva novia_ — Kaoru fruncio su mandíbula y rápidamente se acercó hacia mi.

 _Ella sabía a que me refería._

 **¡AQUI TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO QUERIDAS Y AMADAS LECTORAS Y LECTORES!**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, NO SE QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ PERO A MI ME ENCANTÓ ESTE MOMENTO DE LOS VERDECITOS, SI QUIEREN MÁS CAPS DE LOS VERDES SOLO COMENTEN Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, SIN PENA QUERIDAS Y QUERIDOS, USTEDES SABEN QUE YO LOS CONSIENTO ASI QUE... ¡SOLO DIGAMEN SU OPINIOOON!**

 **Y...¡GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡BYYYE!**


	14. Cita

**-Cita**

 ***Narra Kaoru***

* **Flash Back***

Después de haber tomado una ducha, me dirigí a mi armario y de este saqué unos jeans negros, un pequeña camisa de color verde que dejaba ver el pircing de mi ombligo, una chaqueta de cuero color negro y por ultimo mis converse negras. Bajé rápidamente con mi mochila en hombro y me encamine al comedor para comer de mi cereal.

Mamá esta tomando de su tipico café de las mañanas mientras leía una revista, pero al no más notar de mi presencia una extraña sonrisa se visualizó en su rostro, trate de ignorarlo pero fue una tarea imposible.

—¿Porqué sonríes de esa forma? —le digo, mientras dejaba caer el cereal en mi bol.

—No, por nada —trata de mentir pero le sale terriblemente mal.

—Mamá, dime. Se que sabes algo y no quieres decirme —canturreo al mismo tiempo que me siento.

—No sabia que tuvieras un novio tan lindo y amable —finaliza con una risita pícara.

—¿A qué te refieres? Estas confundiéndome.

—¡Qué Butch es tu novio! ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? —expresa completamente feliz— estoy tan feliz de que tengas a un novio como él.

No sabía a como reaccionar a todo lo que mi mamá estaba contándome, estaba aturdida y confundida. Había acabado de decirme que Butch era mi novio, y yo ni siquiera me había enterado de que lo eramos. ¡Maldito imbécil me las va a pagar!

No me quedó más que asentir con una sonrisa forzada, con ganas de vomitar por asentir.

—¡¿Cómo que Kaoru, es novia del imbécil de Butch?! —espeta mi hermano, Dai, entrando a la cocina y efectivamente en nuestra conversación.

Tanto mamá como yo, estábamos confundidas por la repentina llegada y pregunta de Dai, ninguna de las dos respondió más que quedarnos con el ceño fruncido.

—Hijo, ¿Puedes ser más explícito? Ni yo ni Kaoru te comprendemos.

—Que Kaoru no puede ser novia del imbécil de Butch —se sienta a mi lado— solo es un bueno para nada.

—¿Porque hablas tan mal de él? ¿Se llevan mal? —pregunta inocente mi mamá.

—¿No es obvio? —dice mi hermano sarcástico, por poco escupo el cereal debido a expresarse de esa forma.

—Bueno, yo debo irme. Tengo muchos pendientes que hacer hoy en la prepa —me levanto pensando en los pendientes, que a los cuales señalan a Butch.

 ***Fin de Flash Back***

Miraba fijamente a Butch con ganas de asesinarlo, a diferencia de él solo me observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Mi amiga, Miyako, estaba más que confundida y a pesar de no tener súper poderes como la telepatía, por mi mente una pequeña vocesita de Miyako me decía que tenia que contarle todo lo sucedido.

—¿Qué mierdas le dijiste a mi madre? —lo tomo de su chaqueta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se burla.

—Tu muy bien sabes a que me refiero, Butch.

—No. De hecho no se a que te refieres —niega con la cabeza sarcástico.

—¿Porque rayos le dijiste a mi madre qué tú eras mi novio? —Le dijo bajito para que solo podamos escuchar nosotros dos.

—Porque si —me dice en el mismo tono.

Molesta estoy dispuesta a irme, pero Butch me toma del brazo y me jala contra él, quedando atrapada en su brazos, quienes enrollaban mi cintura mientras me miraba intensamente con una divertida sonrisa. Estaba casi segura que la mandíbula de Miyako había caído al suelo en estos momentos.

—Si somos novios, quiero que todo el mundo se entere —me dice Butch.

Frunci mi entre ceño y bruscamente despeje sus brazos de mi cintura y escupi con odio.

—Jamas —me doy vuelta tomando a Miyako de la mano e irnos.

Miyako no dejaba de hacerme preguntas sobre Butch, teniendo como respuesta mi silencio pero llego un momento en el que me canse y le conté sobre todo, cada vez que le contaba ella parecía más sorprendida y entusiasmada por que le contara más.

—¿Feliz? —ella asiente— ok, y bueno Miyako, cuentame sobre que ha pasado en tu vida.

—Pues han pasado muchas cosas, que de las cuales creo que no estarías muy orgullosa de mi —confiesa la rubia con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Bueno, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te conté que me besé con Boomer? —asiento— Blossom y yo con el tiempo nos hicimos amigas de nuevo. Prometí no traicionarla de nuevo, pero hace poco tiempo fui a la casa de Boomer, él y yo tuvimos un extraño acercamiento, en el cual Boomer en palabras claves me dijo lo que sentía sobre mi —se deniene para tomar aire—, y admito haberme sentido muy feliz de escuchar eso a pesar de que Blossom mantuviera una relación con él y haberme dado otra oportunidad. Por un momento no hice nada para evitar que él se detuviera, pero segundos después lo hice a un lado. No pude con la culpa.

—Miyako... —digo por lo bajo.

—Blossom se enteró de eso con el tiempo, pero ella creyó que Boomer y yo nos habíamos besado de nuevo, cuando no fue así. Ella no quiere que le explique y mucho menos que me acerque a ella —Miyako baja la mirada al suelo—, quiero seguir siendo su amiga, pero veo que ella piensa todo lo contrario. Me detesta.

Realmente no soy buena en consolar y dar consejos a los demás, no es mi fuerte y tampoco trato de que lo sea. Me detestaba en estos momentos por no saber que decirle, pero lo único que si sabia, es que Miyako no era culpable de eso, ella no tenia la culpa de que Boomer se acercara a ella. Pero por otro lado, Miyako tiene razón en sentir culpa, por no haber hecho nada al respecto.

—Miyako, ella no te detesta solo se siente dolida por creer que su mejor amiga y su novio volvieron a traicionarla.

—¡Lo hicimos! —expresa culpable.

—¡Miyako dejame hablar! ¡Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por formular palabras cursis sólo para consolarte! ¡En serio! ¡Esto es muy difícil para mi! —Miyako ríe—. En parte tienes culpa por no haber evitado que Boomer se detuviera pero al final si lo hiciste y por haberte sentido feliz por él corresponder a tus sentimientos. Pero toda la culpa fue de Boomer, él fue quien dio la iniciativa, no tu. Y Blossom debe de comprender —coloco mi brazo alredor de su cuello— tranquila, todo se va a solucionar y pronto las tres estaremos unidas de nuevo.

—Trataré de creerlo —dice sarcástica y yo la golpeo levemente en el brazo.

(...)

Las clases estuvieron como normalmente suelen serlo, —completamente aburridas— sin embargo, en una de las clases me tocó con Blossom, al parecer andaba muy distraída más de lo normal y en ocasiones parecía que quería llorar, en casi toda la clase su mirada se mantuvo vacía, mirando siempre a las fueras del ventanal, quise acercarme a ella pero parecía no escucharme.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas del casillero, ya no había casi nadie en la institución debido a que ya era un poco tarde, cerré mi casillero y pronto me encamine a la salida, pero me detuve al escuchar una discusión entre una chica y un chico que suponía que eran una pareja, por instinto me escodi escuchando intencionalmente su pelea. Detestaba husmear pero no tenia de otra.

—¡No quiero nada contigo! ¡¿Porque no logras comprenderlo?! —grita la chica.

—¡No quieres tener nada conmigo solo para estar con el imbécil de Brick! —contraataca él chico.

Resulta que la pareja era Boomer y Blossom, discutían sin parar, los dos se miraban con furia y rabia, cosa que parecia afectarle mucho a Blossom, sus ojos estaban cristalinos indicando que estaba retiendo sus lágrimas.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No logras comprender que eres un traidor junto con tu amiguita, Miyako! —dice en un hilo de voz — ¡Te perdí a ti! ¡Perdí a mi supuesta mejor amiga! ¡Por culpa de ustedes mismos!

—¡Blossom te he pedido perdón! ¡Me he arrodillado ante ti! Tan solo para que vuelva hacer todo como an-. —lo interrumpe de un grito.

—¡Nada va a volver! ¡Nada! —rompe en un sollozo silencioso— creí que me querías... Que me querían.

Boomer se acerca a Blossom con lentitud y la toma de las muñecas, ella trata de quitarlas pero no puede, el rubio tiene mucha más fuerza que la pobre Blossom.

—Te quiero, te sigo queriendo —dice el rubio en un tono calmado.

—¡CALLATE! —Blossom cierra sus ojos con fuerza dejando escapar un montón de lagrimas— ¡No te das cuenta que solo me haces daño! —esta comienza a golpear el pecho de Boomer y él trata de retenerla. — _te odio... Simplemente te odio, Boomer_

—Blossom, no lo digas. No digas que me odias, se que no es cierto —la voz del chico se quebranta y parece que le dolió como un golpe en el estomago.— se que me quieres...

—No. —expresa con frialdad y amargura y al igual que la pelirroja seca sus lagrimas— ya no te quiero. A alguien como tu no se puede querer...

Sin habérmelo dicho a mi, me dolió. Que sera Boomer, a quien se lo dijeron a él. De repente alguien me toma de mi brazo, halándome hacia esa persona.

—Asi que husmeando a parejas —dice el pelinegro quien ahora había tomado de mis dos muñecas colocándolas por encima de mi cabeza.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, sus verdes ojos estaban clavados en los míos sin dejar de mirarme, por mi parte estaba nerviosa y aterrada por su acercamiento. Mi corazón zumbaba a todo dar, y mis orejas ardían. Pronto mis ojos reparan lentamente sus carnosos pero definidos labios, me sentí como una idiota por hacer eso así que rápidamente volví mis ojos a los suyos y al perecer este se dio cuenta que miraba sus labios.

Una picara sonrisa se asomó por su rostro haciendo unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Mis mejillas se prendieron de inmediato debido a su encantadora sonrisa.

—Sabias que te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas —se detiene un segundo—, y mucho más si es _por mi_.

Maldita sea con este hombre, no se porque cada vez que se encuentra tan cerca de mi o me dice algo como eso, mi pulso se acelera y mi rostro arde. No quiero que estas tontas e inesperadas sensaciones sigan.

—Hoy pasaré por ti —¡¿Por mi?!— te llevaré a cenar. Así que estas lista a las ocho, como tu supuesto novio, quiero que tu madre crea que así es. Por lo tanto, quiero llevarte a comer —eleva las cejas juguetón—. Adiós mi querida y falsa novia —se despide plantandome un electrisante beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé varada en la pared viendo como la silueta de Butch desaparecía con el paso de los segundos. El juego de Butch iba en serio y eso no me agradaba, sentía que al final de todo iba a salir todo mal. Un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de mi interior, pero sin darle más vuelo al asunto, salí de allí y para mi suerte ya ni Blossom ni Boomer estaban.

(...)

Estaba recostada en mi cama mientras veía un partido de fútbol y al mismo tiempo que comía de unas palomitas. El partido estaba muy interesante, pero sin embargo cuando le metían un gol a mi equipo lanzaba una palomita en la pantalla de mi televisor quejándome de que era injusto, pero de pronto mi teléfono vibra y quejándome lo tomo.

 _"Estoy en camino_

 _De:Butch_

 _Para:Kaoru"_

Dejé el teléfono sin importancia en mi mesita de noche con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Él idiota creía que yo iría a su "cita", río interiormente. Me levanto de mi cama y con malicia digo a la nada.

—Quieres jugar. Juguemos —sonrio.

Me dirijo a mi armario y del mismo saco mi único vestido de color negro, y los únicos zapatos altos que tengo. Despejo toda mi ropa colocándome a continuación el vestido negro quien se adhería a mi cuerpo de una forma tan perfecta, definiendo del mismo, no era tan corto, me llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. Me coloque mis zapatos altos quien consistían de color negro.

Me maquille un poco, en mis labios apliqué un lips mate de color rojo sangre, en mis ojos aplique un maquillaje de noche, dejando mi cabello a lo natural, me coloque algunos accesorios que iban a juego con mi conjunto y por ultimo aplique lo que seria mi perfume.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo, quedando totalmente asombrada por mi cambio tan despampanante. No me parecía a la Kaoru verdadera, si no a una que aparenta ser una engreída.

—Detesto vestirme de esta forma. Pero si quiero jugar debo de sacrificarme.

Por ultima vez me observo y bajo a la sala para esperar a mi falso novio. Mi hermano Dai quien tecleaba en su teléfono me observo asombrado por mi look y quien me pregunto curioso.

—¿Para quién te vestiste tan... Tan sexy?

—Para su novio —dice mamá, saliendonde la cocina encantada— mira lo hermosa que te ves —me toma de la mano y me da una pequeña vuelta para admirarme mejor— lo dejaras tan loco como lo esta tu hermano ahora —las dos reímos.

—No iras a ninguna parte con ese tipo, al que le llaman Butch —se cruza de brazos.

—No le hagas caso cariño —me pide mi mamá quien miraba con el ceño fruncido a Dai.

Pero de pronto el timbre suena sacandonos a los tres de nuestra burbuja.

Una sonrisa juguetona se visualiza en mi rostro sintiendo como mi autoestima sube a todo nivel. Me apresuro a abrir la puerta. Encontrándome con un Butch totalmente apuesto.

— _Señorita... —_ dice Butch en un tono coqueto y risueño y al mismo tiempo que me observa de pies a cabeza.

— _Señor..._

 _ **¡FIIIN DEL CAPÍTULO! ¡¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ?! ¡¿LES GUSTÓ?! SOLO COMENTEN MIS QUERIDAS Y QUERIDOS.**_

 _ **NO SABEN CUANTO ME GUSTA Y ME INSPIRA VER SUS ALENTADORES COMENTARIOS. ES ALGO QUE AGRADEZCO DEMASIADO.**_

 _ **GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME LEEN Y A LAS QUE COMENTAN MI FIC.**_

 _ **¡UN MONTON DE BESOS APAPACHOTES A TODAS Y A TODOS!**_


End file.
